Spieglein, Spieglein
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Rokko ersteht einen Spiegel auf dem Flohmarkt, der ihn auf die Spur eines Verbrechens führt, das über 500 Jahre zurückliegt.
1. Chapter 1

**Spieglein, Spieglein**

„Frau Plenske! Frau Plenske! Mon dieu, es ist Zeit für meinen frisch gepressten Papaya-Saft." Ungeduldig schlug Hugo mit der Hand auf den Catering-Tresen. „Wo ist sie denn nur?" – „Bah, Papaya-Saft. Ich kann den Entsafter kotzen sehen", schmunzelte Rokko, als er dazu stieß. „Ah, Monsieur Kowalski", bemerkte Hugo spitz. „Sollten Sie nicht an unserer Parfum-Kampagne arbeiten?" – „Tue ich doch. Ich brauche einen inspirativen Kaffee. Sollten Sie auch mal probieren", schlug Rokko vor. Wie selbstverständlich ging er zur Kaffeemaschine und befüllte eine Tasse mit dem braunen Getränk. „Wo ist denn Frau Plenske nur? Ich brauche wirklich dringend…" – „Hier", meinte Rokko und stellte dem Designer eine Flasche Multivitamin-Saft hin. „Frau und Fräulein Plenske sind zu einer Beisetzung." – „Oh", erwiderte Hugo sichtlich betreten. „Wer ist denn…" – „Lisas Urgroßmutter ist verstorben." – „Die Urgroßmutter? Wie alt war die? 118?" – „So was in dem Dreh", grinste Rokko. „Dieser Saft bringt es nicht", nörgelte Hugo. „Ich brauche Papaya-Saft, frisch gepresst. Alles andere ist meiner Inspiration unzuträglich." – „Herr Haas, das ist doch albern", wollte Rokko den kreativen Kopf des Unternehmens beschwichtigen. „Ich…", wollte dieser widersprechen. „Okay, okay", gab Rokko sich geschlagen. „Sie brauchen Inspiration, Sie kriegen Inspiration. Mitkommen!", befahl er seinem Gegenüber.

„Der Flohmarkt?!" Missmutig sah Hugo sich um. „Und was sollen wir hier?", nörgelte der Designer. „Wir lassen uns inspirieren", lachte Rokko. „Vom Ramsch fremder Leute?" – „Herr Haas, wir wissen doch beide, dass die Trends vergangener Tage sich wiederholen. Einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert." – „Wenn Sie meinen, Monsieur Kowalski." Hugo sah sich um und verzog das Gesicht. „Und wo fangen wir an?" – „Ach, wir gehen einfach mal durch. Wenn das richtige dabei ist, wird es uns schon anspringen", grinste der PR-Manager ihn an.

„Monsieur Kowalski, das bringt nichts. Das ist Kitsch und Nepp und… Das inspiriert mich höchstens zu einem dramatisch inszenierten Selbstmord", meckerte Hugo, während er mit seinem Kollegen über den Flohmarkt schlenderte. „Ja, zugegeben, viel Schönes war nicht dabei, aber man kennt eine Stadt erst, wenn man ihren Flohmarkt kennt. Da drüben ist noch ein Stand mit Nepp, wie Sie es so liebevoll ausgedrückt haben. Lassen Sie uns da mal gucken."

„Mama, wieso muss denn die Testamentseröffnung direkt nach der Beerdigung sein? Ich fühle mich nicht sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken", raunte Lisa ihrer Mutter zu, als sie der Trauergemeinschaft in eine Anwaltskanzlei folgte. „Das ist nun mal so, Mäuschen. Einige der Verwandten sind von weit angereist und können so schnell nicht wiederkommen", erklärte Helga. „Ich finde es trotzdem stillos." – „Das geht sicher sehr schnell. Viel zu vererben hat meine Oma ganz sicher nicht. Dass sie überhaupt ein Testament hat…" Helga schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Der Kerzenhalter gefällt mir", erklärte Rokko, als er einen Gegenstand aus Messing musterte. „Der kostet fünf Euro", erklärte die junge Frau, die den Stand betrieb. „Fünf", wiederholte Rokko scheinbar zögernd. „Ich gebe dir 4,50 dafür." – „Fünf und du kriegst diese Kerzen dazu." Rokko betrachtete das Angebot. „Die sind ja schon mal angezündet worden", stellte er fest. „4,50 und ich nehme den Kerzenständer und die Kerzen." – „Fünf und du kriegst dieses Deckchen dazu. Das ist handbestickt." – „Und von Motten angeknabbert. Hör zu: Ich nehme den Kerzenständer, die Kerzen, das Deckchen und diese Zigarrenkiste für sieben Euro." – „Okay, aber ne Tüte gibt's keine dazu." Grinsend hielt die junge Frau Rokko die Hand hin, damit er dem Deal zustimmen konnte.

„… setze ich meine Urenkelin Elisabeth Maria Plenske als Alleinerbin ein", verlas der Anwalt das Testament. Überrascht zuckte Lisa zusammen. Sie hatte mir allem möglichen gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Sie hatte ihre Uroma ja kaum gekannt. „Was… was bedeutet das?", wollte Lisa von dem Anwalt wissen. „Dass Ihnen alles gehört, was ihrer Uroma gehört hat – mit Ausnahme des Pflichtteils für die Kinder natürlich." Lisa dachte kurz nach – ihre Uroma hatte ihre Kinder überlebt. Das hieß also, dass der gesamte Besitz ihrer Uroma nun ihr zufiel. Viel konnte das ja nicht sein, immerhin hatte sie die letzten 15 Jahre im Altenheim verbracht. „Das hier hat sie bei mir hinterlegt", erklärte der Anwalt Lisa. „Es war ihr sehr wichtig, dass ich Ihnen das persönlich aushändige. Alles Andere kann warten, hat sie gesagt." Lisa nahm einen Karton mit Papieren entgegen. „Gut", seufzte Lisa. „Dann werde ich mich in den nächsten Tagen mit dem Altenheim in Verbindung setzen und ihr Zimmer ausräumen. Wenn irgendwer etwas haben will, dass Uroma gehört hat, dann…", wandte sie sich hilflos an ihre anderen Verwandten. Da waren einige entfernte Verwandte, die genauso wenig Kontakt zu der alten Dame gehabt hatten wie Lisa. „Also, wenn es irgendwelche Fotos gibt, dann hätte ich gerne eines zur Erinnerung", meldete eine Frau mittleren Alters Ansprüche an. „Ist gut. Gib mir deine Nummer, dann rufe ich dich an, wenn ich alles durchgesehen habe", entschied Lisa.

„Ha, da habe ich ja eine richtig tolle Beute gemacht", freute Rokko sich. „Das ist ein tolles Stück für meine Wohnung." – „Hm", brummte Hugo missmutig. „Sie hätten fragen sollen, ob sie auch noch die Guillotine hat, die Marie-Antoinette geköpft hat. Das Zeug ist steinalt", nörgelte er. „Mir gefällt es." Rokko drehte sich von dem Stand weg und machte einen Schritt vorwärts, als es hinter ihm auch schon klirrte. „Oh nein", fuhr er herum. „Wie ist denn das passiert?", fragte sie junge Frau. „Der lag doch hier hinten." Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn umrundete sie ihren Stand und hob einen Handspiegel vom Boden auf. „Ist er kaputt?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ich fürchte ja. Sieh mal." Sein Gegenüber drehte den Handspiegel zu ihm. „Ein Riss quer drüber", seufzte Rokko. „Der ist eh total matt", stellte Hugo fest. „Der ist doch höchstens noch 50 Cent wert und mit dem Schaden." – „Der ist antik", echauffierte sich die Verkäuferin. „Der ist aus dem 15. Jahrhundert!" – „Blödsinn. Der ist ‚Made in China'", wiegelte Hugo ab. „Und schlechte Qualität auch noch." – „Das stimmt so nicht, aber vermutlich werde ich ihn eh nicht los", seufzte die junge Frau. Achtlos warf sie ihn in eine Kiste unter ihrem Verkaufstisch. „Trotzdem – einen schönen Tag euch beiden!" Hugo drehte sich um und zog Rokko mit sich. Wieder klirrte es. „Das ist ja unheimlich. Er ist aus der Kiste rausgefallen", staunte die Verkäuferin. „Das kann doch gar nicht sein", seufzte sie. „Vielleicht hat sich der Spiegel in unseren Herrn Kowalski hier verliebt", grinste Hugo. „Das ist jetzt echter Blödsinn", lachte die Anbieterin des Spiegels. „Aber irgendwie hat er etwas", murmelte Rokko. Er inspizierte den Gegenstand. Der Handspiegel war aus einem grauen Metall – Zinn vielleicht und ziemlich angelaufen. Verziert war er mit – wie Rokko vermutete – Plastiksteinen, die Edelsteine imitieren sollten. „Hör zu, er will offenbar zu mir. Ich gebe dir einen Euro dafür", bot der Werbefachmann an. „Einen Euro? Monsieur Kowalski, das ist dieser Ramsch nicht wert." – „Zwei Euro und dafür nimmst du das Deckchen hier mit." – „Ich habe doch aber schon ein Deckchen", meinte Rokko. „Dann hast du zwei", grinste sein Gegenüber. „Okay, zwei Euro für den kaputten Spiegel und das vergilbte Deckchen. Na wenn das keine gute Investition ist", lachte Rokko.

„So, Monsieur Kowalski, jetzt haben Sie den Arm voller Gerümpel und ich bin so uninspiriert wie zuvor", seufzte Hugo, als er mit seinem Kollegen das Kerima-Gebäude betrat. „Das ist ja nur, weil Sie sich nicht auf das Flair einlassen wollten", konterte Rokko. „Aber sehen Sie, Frau Plenske ist an ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Vielleicht kriegen Sie jetzt ihren Wundersaft." – „Na", lächelte Rokko Lisa an. „Wie war die Beerdigung?" – „Traurig", seufzte Lisa. „Was seltsam ist, denn ich kannte meine Uroma kaum und sie war wirklich, wirklich alt." – „Das ist, glaube ich, normal, dass die Beerdigung Ihrer Uroma Sie traurig macht – egal, was Sie für ein Verhältnis zu ihr hatten." – „Was haben Sie denn da alles?", wechselte Lisa das Thema und deutete auf Rokkos Flohmarkt-Beute. „Oh, das. Das habe ich vom Flohmarkt. Ich wollte unserem Genie da drüben zu einer Inspiration verhelfen, habe mir aber letztlich nur selbst zu neuen Staubfängern verholfen", schmunzelte Rokko. „Der ist aber schön", bestaunte Lisa den Handspiegel. „Schade, dass er kaputt ist." – „Vielleicht lässt sich da was machen", erwiderte Rokko. „Ich werde ihn einfach mal absäuern und wenn die Steine dann nicht weggeätzt sind, denke ich über ein neues Glas nach." – „Aha, na dann, gutes Gelingen. Ich mache jetzt Feierabend. Ich muss mich um die Angelegenheiten meiner Uroma kümmern – das Schicksal der Alleinerbin", erklärte Lisa entschuldigend.

„So, da stehst du gut", sprach Rokko am frühen Abend mit seinem neuen Kerzenständer. „Wie findest du deinen neuen Platz?", lachte er. „Oh, redest du nicht mit mir? Gut, dann kannst du auch nicht widersprechen." Gut gelaunt ließ Rokko sich auf sein Sofa fallen und überlegte, ob er den Fernseher anmachen oder lieber etwas lesen sollte, als er eine Stimme hörte. „Hallo? Hallo-o? Zofe! Zofe!" Verwirrt sah Rokko sich um. Der Fernseher war aus, den pubertären Klingelton, der „Ey Alter, geh an dein Handy ran" spielte, hatte er abgestellt. Also, woher kam dieses Geräusch? „Zofe? Zofe?", wurde die Stimme zickiger. Rokko stand auf und folgte der Stimme zu seinem Nachttisch. Der Radiowecker war aber aus. „Wieso kümmert sich denn niemand um mich?", schwang die wütende Stimme in ein Jammern um. Der Spiegel! Rokko sah den Gegenstand an – daher kam die Stimme, aber das war doch unmöglich. Trotzdem griff er wie hypnotisiert nach dem Handspiegel und staunte nicht schlecht. Ihm blickte einer Frau entgegen, die aussah wie Lisa beim Kostümfest. „Hofnarr, wo ist meine Zofe?", wollte sie unwirsch wissen. „Ähm, ich bin kein Hofnarr", hörte er sich sagen. „Und warum sieht er dann wie einer aus?" Rokko sah an sich herab und musste über seinen bunten Pullover grinsen. „Ich finde dieses Outfit schön." – „Was will er mir mit diesen respektlosen Worten sagen?" Rokko sah sich um – das war ganz sicher versteckte Kamera oder ein Hologramm oder so. „Ich rede mit ihm!" – „Wer ist ihm?", fragte Rokko – langsam nervte ihn diese penetrante Stimme. „Na du, Hofnarr." – „Tz, ich lasse mich bestimmt nicht von einer Unbekannten maßregeln. Wer bist du?" – „Ich bin Elisabeth Margareta von Tiefenthal-Grafenwald." – „Aha, angenehm von Kowalski", grinste Rokko den Spiegel an. „Macht er sich gerade lustig über mich?" – „Ach woher…", winkte Rokko amüsiert ab. „Wenn er schon in meiner Kammer steht, kann er…" – „Woah, ich stehe nicht in deiner Kammer, du bist in meinem neuen Spiegel", stellte Rokko fest. „Bitte?" – „Du bist in meinem Spiegel", wiederholte der Werbefachmann. Die Adlige sah sich auf ihrer Seite des Spiegels um. „Er ist weg." – „Nein, ich bin noch hier." – „Nicht er. Er, der Spiegel. Mein Handspiegel ist verschwunden. Er ist aus Silber und er ist mit Rubinen verziert." – „Das sind Rubine? Echt jetzt? Dann halte ich ihn in der Hand. Sag mal, Elisabeth Margareta von irgendwas, welches Jahr schreibt sie auf ihrer Seite des Spiegels." – „1492. Erst kürzlich erreichte uns die Kunde, dass Kolumbus den Seeweg nach Indien entdeckt hat." – „Ach, der alte Rechts-links-Legastheniker", grinste Rokko. „Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis: Er irrt. Er ist auf einem Kontinent, den wir heute Amerika nennen." – „Welches Jahr schreibt er?", wollte die seltsame Frau im Spiegel wissen. „2006." – „2006? Er macht Scherze mit mir." – „Das würde er nicht wagen", verteidigte Rokko sich amüsiert. Das war doch mal ein vergnüglicher Traum. „Das sind… das sind…" Die mittelalterliche Frau, die aussah wie Lisa Plenske, nahm ihre Finger zur Hilfe und zählte. „500 Jahre. Dann ist er derjenige, der mir helfen soll." – „Helfen?", hakte Rokko nach. „Wobei?"


	2. Chapter 2

2.

„Du bist also seit dem 14. Februar 1492 tot? Valentinstag – wie symbolträchtig", schmunzelte Rokko. Als gäbe es nichts Selbstverständlicheres saß er auf seinem Bett und sprach mit der Frau im Spiegel. „Das sind aber mehr als 500 Jahre", wies er sie auf ihren Rechenfehler hin. „Das sind 514 Jahre. Ein bisschen mehr, weil wir es ja schon März 2006 haben." – „Ja, wo war er denn vor 14 Jahren, als er mir bereits hätte helfen sollen?", fragte die mittlerweile nicht mehr so empörte Frau ihn. „Da saß ich in der Schule und habe fleißig für mich, meine Lehrer und das Leben gelernt", erwiderte Rokko. „Dann ist er noch nicht alt?" – „Nein, ich bin 28." – „Oh, dann ist er nur drei Jahre älter als ich." – „Das müssten wir aber noch mal nachrechnen", zog Rokko sie auf. „Ja, aber ohne meinen Abakus…", seufzte Elisabeth Margareta. Noch während die Frau auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels jammerte, streckte Rokko seinen rechten Zeigefinger aus und berührte das Glas. „Aua. Wie kann er es wagen!", schimpfte Elisabeth plötzlich. „Das ist unsittlich, mich so zu berühren." – „Oh, Verzeihung. Ich kann nur einfach nicht glauben… Naja, vielleicht sollte ich dem Publikum von ‚Versteckte Kamera' auch was für die Rundfunkgebühren bieten. Sag mal, wie soll ich dich eigentlich nennen? Ich meine, Elisabeth Margareta ist ja ein bisschen lang. Stell dir mal vor, ich muss dich schnell rufen oder so." – „Hm, meine Familie sagt Lisa zu mir." Rokko zuckte zusammen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich so nennen will. Meine Chefin heißt auch Lisa. Das fände ich dann irgendwie verwirrend." – „Wie heißt er denn?" – „Ich? Rokko." – „Rokko… seltsamer Name." – „Naja, eigentlich heiße ich Robert-Konrad. Rokko ist ein Spitzname. Darum geht's ja – ich fände es irgendwie netter, wenn ich dich bei einem Kosenamen nennen könnte, verstehst du?" – „Ja, ich verstehe. Robert-Konrad – Rokko. Er hat nur die ersten Silben zusammengezogen. Dann… El-Mar. Ja, Elmar. Er soll mich Elmar nennen." – „Aber Elmar ist ein Männervorname", widersprach Rokko. „Aber ich finde es so schön, die Silben zusammenzuziehen." – „Elmar", grübelte Rokko laut. „Elmar… Elma… Alma? Was hältst du von Alma?" – „Hm… nicht so schön wie Elmar, aber wenn er mich Alma nennen will, so soll er." – „Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt, Alma. Du musst mir noch erklären, wieso du mit 25 gestorben bist. War es die Pest?" – „Nein, Gott bewahre, es war nicht die Pest. Ich bin ermordet worden." – „Und von wem?", fragte Rokko neugierig. „Das weiß ich ja nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, wo meine sterblichen Überreste sind. Darum muss er mir ja helfen." – „Das heißt, du geisterst solange durch dein Zuhause, bis ich dein Skelett finde und beerdige? Das ist irgendwie… unheimlich", murmelte Rokko. „Es ist so dunkel hier", schluchzte Alma plötzlich. „Ich hatte doch einen Kandelaber. Er ist weg. Erst mein Spiegel, dann mein Abakus, jetzt mein Kandelaber." – „Woah, beruhige dich. Du hattest einen Kerzenhalter? Komm mal mit", forderte Rokko seine neue Bekannte auf, wurde sich aber sofort bewusst, wie absurd das war. Mit dem Spiegel in der Hand betrat er das Wohnzimmer. „Ist das dein Kerzenständer?" – „Ja, das ist er. Wie kommt er zu ihm… zu dir… also ins Jahr 2006?" – „Flohmarkt", murmelte Rokko. „Vielleicht gibt es da auch deinen Abakus… Okay, lass uns schnell zum Flohmarkt gehen, bevor der zumacht."

Rokko hatte sich seine Jacke angezogen, den Spiegel sicher in der Innentasche verstaut und öffnete gerade die Tür zu seiner Wohnung, als er unerwarteten Besuch entdeckte. „Ey Alter, willst du mich über den Haufen rennen?", fragte Marc Trojan. „Nee, ich hab's nur eilig. Ich muss ganz dringend zum Flohmarkt." – „Mensch, das kann doch warten. Ich habe hier ein paar hübsche Models… zwecks Shooting." Marc zwinkerte Rokko verschwörerisch zu. „Ich dachte, wir könnten das bei der in der Bude machen. Die Location ist einfach zu ausgefallen." – „Ja, ja, kommt rein. Macht, was ihr denkt. Du weißt ja, mi casa und so. Ich muss trotzdem dringend los." Marc staunte nicht schlecht, als Rokko davon hechtete. Dieser drehte sich plötzlich um und griff in seine Jackeninnentasche. „Sag mal, kennst du diesen Spiegel?" – „Nein", antwortete Marc wahrheitsgemäß. „Dann kennst du die Frau darin auch nicht, oder?" – „Alter, was hast du denn geraucht?", polterte Marc. Er kam näher und betrachtete den Spiegel. „In dem Glas kann ich ja nicht mal mich richtig sehen." – „Also ist das auch kein seltsamer Scherz, den ihr da mit mir treibt?" – „Wer ihr?" – „Richtig, wer ihr… Hugo… der war dabei, als ich den Spiegel gekauft habe… allerdings… der Flohmarkt war meine Idee… Okay, Marc, vergiss es einfach. Ich muss den Abakus holen. Wenn du nach dem Shooting noch bleiben willst, dann sehen wir uns später bestimmt noch." – „Okay", entgegnete Marc verwirrt.

Was hatte sich ihre Uroma nur dabei gedacht, ihr diesen ganzen Kram zu hinterlassen? Hilflos saß Lisa in einem Wust aus Papieren. Die Geburtsurkunde ihrer Uroma, diverse Ausweispapiere, ein halbfertig geklebtes Heft mit Rabattmarken, das Haushaltsbuch von 1963… Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. Das war also der Inhalt der Kiste, die der Anwalt ihr hatte sofort übergeben müssen. Nein, das war noch nicht der ganze Inhalt. Das war erstmal nur die erste Schicht. Auch wenn sie den Sinn des Erbes immer noch nicht erkannte, war Lisas Neugier doch so groß, dass sie die nächsten Gegenstände aus der Kiste zog. Ein Mutterkreuz! Lisa erschauderte. „Das ist, als würde man ein Stück Geschichte in der Hand halten", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, legte die Ehrung aber gleich beiseite. Und wieder folgte eine Mappe mit Unterlagen. Lisa blätterte sie kurz durch. Hauptsächlich unwichtig gewordene Verträge: Der Bescheid über die Pflegestufe, der Mietvertrag aus dem Altenheim, ein paar Telefonrechnungen, Besitzurkunde… Lisa blätterte zurück. Besitzurkunde? Sie zog das Papier aus der Mappe und begann zu lesen. Ihrer Uroma hatte das Göberitzer Gutshaus gehört! Lisas Kinnlade fiel herunter. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Solange sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte das alte Gebäude leer gestanden. Jürgen und sie hatten sich immer die gruseligsten Geschichten darüber ausgedacht. Das Hauptgebäude war immerhin 500, wenn nicht 600 Jahre alt. Lisa grübelte… war das Gutshaus zu DDR-Zeiten nicht enteignet worden? Ja, konnte sein. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr – 17 Uhr 30. Ob es wohl zu spät war, beim Anwalt anzurufen und zu fragen, wie sie mit dieser Entdeckung umgehen sollte? Einen Versuch war es wert. Lisa sprang auf und griff nach ihrem Handy.

„Hey! Vergiss es, ich nehme nichts zurück. Gekauft ist gekauft", polterte die junge Flohmarktverkäuferin Rokko schon von weitem entgegen. „Ich will ja auch nichts zurückgeben. Eigentlich möchte ich noch etwas kaufen. Du hast nicht zufällig einen Abakus?" – „Einen was?" – „Das ist eine Rechenmaschine… also eine frühe Form der Rechenmaschine. Mit so Holzperlen." – „So was hier?" Die junge Frau zog einen Gegenstand aus einer Kiste. „Ein paar von den Holzperlen sind aber schon weggefault." Rokko betrachtete den Abakus. Ob der wohl alt genug war, um Alma zu gehören? „Ähm…" Rokko zog den Spiegel hervor. „Alma?", fragte er. „Ist das dein Abakus?" Die Frau im Spiegel ließ sich den Gegenstand zeigen und nickte. „Ja, das ist er. Er hat ihn gefunden. Welch Freudenfest!" – „Ähm… ja", kommentierte die Verkäuferin trocken. „War's das oder willst du noch irgendetwas?" – „Der Spiegel, der Abakus und der Kerzenständer gehören irgendwie zusammen. Hast du nicht noch etwas aus… naja… dem Fundus?" – „Uff, keine Ahnung. Ich habe das Zeug mal im Sperrmüll gefunden und mir gedacht, dass sich da vielleicht noch ein bisschen Geld mit machen lassen könnte. Hier in der Kiste ist alles drin… also von dem Sperrmüll, wo das andere Zeug drinne war. Guck doch einfach mal." Rokko ging auf die Kiste zu und sah hinein. „Alma?", fragte er und hielt den Spiegel über die Kiste. „Gehört irgendetwas davon dir?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Es wäre möglich. Ist das dort eine Haarbürste?" – „Ja, ist es." – „Hör zu, die Kiste gehört für 15 Euro dir, aber bitte tu mir nichts", drang die Stimme der Verkäuferin zu Rokko durch. „Ich bin nicht durchgeknallt – echt nicht. Die Frau hier im Spiegel…" Rokko deutete auf das Glas. „… die sagt, dass…" – „Ja, sicher. Und wenn sie das sagt, dann musst du gehorchen. Du kannst die Kiste für zehn Euro haben, aber bitte verschwinde. Du machst mir Angst."

„Okay, gut. Ich komme gleich morgen mit den Unterlagen bei Ihnen vorbei", schloss Lisa das Telefonat mit dem Anwalt. „Vielen Dank. Auf Wiederhören." Lisa betrachtete den Karton, der den wichtigsten Teil ihres Erbes darstellte. Viel war nicht mehr drin, aber wenn die größten Hammer ganz unten lagen, gab es noch das eine oder andere zu entdecken. Wieder kniete Lisa sich daneben und holte die letzten Gegenstände heraus. Ein alter rostiger Schlüssel, ein ebenso verrostetes Hufeisen, eine schwere metallene Kette, die offenbar mal dazu gedient hatte, irgendwelche Nutztiere anzuketten. Hm, ob diese Dinge wohl mit dem Gutshof in Verbindung standen? Lisa wusste es nicht. „Schnattchen?" – „Hey Papa! Was ist?" – „Hast du Hunger? Mama macht gerade Abendessen und ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht helfen." – „Ist gut. Ich komme sofort runter, ja? Ich lege das Zeug hier nur zurück in die Kiste."

„Was ist eine Party?", wollte Alma wissen. „Das ist, wenn Fremde deine Wohnung verwüsten", seufzte Rokko. In so einem Chaos hatte Marc Rokkos Wohnung noch nie zurückgelassen. „So wie es hier aussieht, wäre der Vergleich mit den Kreuzzügen nicht allzu weit hergeholt." Der Werbefachmann lief durch das Wohnzimmer und hob die wild verstreuten Reste der Party auf. „Alma, nun erzähl mir doch mal genau, wie das mit deinem Tod war. Wenn ich dir helfen soll, muss ich schon einiges wissen. Deutschland ist ziemlich groß, weißt du und wenn ich weiß, wo ich mit der Suche nach deinem Skelett anfangen soll, dann…" – „Kennt er Göberitz?" – „Göberitz? Dieses Kaff bei Berlin?" – „Bitte?" – „Diese kleine Ortschaft vor den Toren Berlins?" – „Ja!" – „Ja, das kenne ich. Meine Chefin wohnt da. Bist du auch daher?" – „Ja… nun ja, ich verbrachte einige Jahre dort. Ich würde es durchaus als Heimat bezeichnen. Er kennt es? War er schon einmal da?" – „Nein", gab Rokko ehrlich zu. „Aber das ist ja kein Problem. Ich muss mich nur in die S-Bahn dahin setzen." – „S-Bahn?" – „Eine Art Zug." Rokko stockte – Züge hatte es ja 1492 auch noch nicht gegeben. „Eine Art große Kutsche, für deren Fortbewegung keine Pferde notwendig sind." – „Keine Pferde? Welch Teufelszeug!" – „Jep. Irgendwie schon. Pass auf, ich zeige dir noch anderes Teufelszeug. Das hier nennt man einen Laptop." Rokko drehte den Spiegel so, dass Alma den Computer sehen konnte. „Wir gehen jetzt mal ins Internet und recherchieren ein wenig."

3


	3. Chapter 3

3.

„Das hatte ich mir einfacher vorgestellt", seufzte Rokko. „Im Netz gibt es kaum etwas über deine Familie", informierte er Alma. „Was will er mit damit sagen?", fragte die Frau im Spiegel empört. „Dass deine Sippe wohl nicht wichtig genug gewesen ist, um es in die einschlägigen Online-Enzyklopädien zu schaffen", erwiderte Rokko resigniert. „Das hatte ich mir irgendwie einfacher vorgestellt", seufzte er. „Dieses Teufelsgerät hat keine Informationen über mich oder meine Familie?", fragte Alma enttäuscht. „Naja, gar keine wäre jetzt übertrieben, aber sie sind eher dürftig. Die Tiefenthal-Grafenwalds sind ein alteingesessenes Landadelsgeschlecht. Der Hauptlandsitz der Familie ist in Göberitz, aber das hast du mir ja quasi erzählt." – „Das ist alles?", wollte Alma traurig wissen. „Nicht ganz", druckste Rokko herum. „Es ist so… also… laut dieser Quelle… ist deine Familie ausgestorben." – „Ausgestorben?", entfuhr es Alma entsetzt. „Ausgestorben. Was soll denn das bedeuten?" – „Hier steht: Der letzte männliche Nachfahre derer von Tiefenthal-Grafenwald verstarb 1527." – „Das muss mein Bruder Bruno gewesen sein", stellte Alma fest. „Du hattest… hast einen Bruder? Wieso erzählst du mir das denn nicht?" – „Er soll mir helfen. Da muss er sich schon ein wenig Mühe geben." – „Okay, Alma", seufzte Rokko. „Erzähl mir von deinem Bruder Bruno." – „Ich kann ihm nicht viel über den Jüngling Bruno erzählen. Er ist unwesentlich älter als ich. Das Kind aus der ersten Ehe meines Herrn Vater. Seine Mutter starb im Kindbett. Mein Herr Vater heiratete erneut. Der Name meines Bruders ist eigentlich Brunhold, aber wir nennen ihn liebevoll Bruno. Er frönt häufig seiner heimlichen Leidenschaft, dem Schuhhandwerk." – „Schuhhandwerk?", schmunzelte Rokko. „Interessant. Wo war er, als du getötet wurdest?" – „Auf der Jagd. Unser Herr Vater und er waren auf der Jagd." – „Also kommt er als Mörder schon mal nicht in Frage", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Nein, niemals! Ich habe meinen Bruder geliebt und er mich." – „Gut, das bringt uns ja erstmal nicht weiter. Für mehr Informationen muss ich… ich könnte in die Uni-Bibliothek oder ins Stadtarchiv. Ja, das probiere ich einfach." Rokko sah auf die Uhr. „Das muss ich aber morgen machen. Heute ist es zu spät dafür." – „Rokko?" – „Ja?" – „Er hat unzulänglich erklärt, was es bedeutet, dass meine Familie ausgestorben sei." – „Naja, hier heißt es ja, es gab keine männlichen Nachfahren mehr. Das heißt, es gab weibliche, sprich: Der Name wurde nicht weitergegeben, aber die Gene." – „Gene?" – „Das Blut", erklärte Rokko knapp. „Aha. Aber weibliche Nachfahren sind minderwertig." – „So würde ich das nicht betrachten", verkniff Rokko sich ein Lachen. „Heute… also in meiner Zeit sind Frauen und Männer gleichwertig. Ich zum Beispiel arbeite für eine Frau." – „Ja, geht das denn?" – „Ja, ihr gehört das Unternehmen, für das ich arbeite." – „Unternehmen?" – „Sie bestimmt über ein Mode-Imperium." – „Er arbeitet für eine Kaiserin?", schlussfolgerte Alma anerkennend. „Sozusagen", grinste Rokko. „Hör zu, Alma, es ist spät. Ich verspreche dir, ich versuche gleich morgen mehr über dich und deine Familie herauszufinden, aber jetzt bin ich müde." – „Er darf sich zurückziehen." – „Sehr nett", schmunzelte Rokko. „Gute Nacht, Alma." – „Ja, möge er gut ruhen."

„Mein Baby! Nehmt mir nicht mein Baby, bitte! Mein Baby! Gebt es mir zurück!" Rokko schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Wo kam diese Stimme her? „Mein Baby, bitte, nehmt es mir nicht weg. Mein Baby", wimmerte die Stimme. „Alma?", fragte er. „Alma, bist du das?" Rokko kämpfte sich aus seinem Bett und wanderte schlaftrunken ins Wohnzimmer. „Mein Baby, nehmt mir doch nicht mein Baby. Tut ihm nichts, bitte", hörte er die Stimme immer wieder flehen. „Alma? Alma, ich bin's. Alles ist gut", redete er beruhigend auf seine neue Freundin ein, als er den Spiegel endlich gefunden hatte. „Was ist denn los?" – „Sie nehmen mir mein Baby weg", schluchzte Alma. „Was denn für ein Baby?", fragte Rokko verzweifelt, während er sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ. „Meins. Mein Baby. Mein wunderschönes, klitzekleines Baby." – „Alma, beruhige dich doch." Rokkos Hand tastete nach der Stehlampe und knipste sie an. „So wie ich das sehe, bist du ganz alleine in deiner Kammer." – „Das ist nicht meine Kammer", schluchzte Alma. „Es ist so schrecklich dunkel hier drin. Kannst du denn mein Baby nicht schreien hören?" – „Nein. Alma, was ist los bei dir?" – „Sie nehmen mir mein Kind weg." – „Ja, wer denn?", drängte Rokko sie zu sprechen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist so dunkel hier und mein kleines, süßes Baby schreit so entsetzlich laut." – „Alma, ich kann nichts hören, aber sieh mal, ich habe Licht angemacht." – „Es ist immer noch dunkel hier." Ratlos sah Rokko auf seine Stehlampe. Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„So, besser?", fragte er und hielt den Spiegel an den Kerzenständer vom Flohmarkt. „Ja, viel besser", entgegnete Alma. Mittlerweile war sie nicht mehr so aufgelöst. „Das freut mich. Interessant, dass du meine Lampe nicht sehen kannst, obwohl die doch viel mehr Licht macht", grübelte er laut. „Egal. Was ist bei dir los gewesen? Was ist mit deinem Kind? Oder noch viel wichtiger: Du hast ein Kind und hast mir nichts davon erzählt?" – „Ja…", entgegnete Alma abwesend. „Ich… ich habe ein Kind", stellte sie fest, als hätte sie es gerade erst erfahren. „Ich habe ein Kind." – „Okay… okay…", murmelte Rokko. „Und jemand hat es dir weggenommen?" – „Ja", presste Alma erneut den Tränen nahe hervor. „Nun weine doch nicht. Ich…" – „Er muss sich beeilen. Er muss mich finden", stellte Alma fest. „Jep, das werde ich wohl müssen", entgegnete Rokko. „Warte kurz hier", wies er die Frau an und legte den Spiegel unter den Kerzenständer. „Warte kurz hier", murmelte Rokko sich dann selbst zu. „Was für eine blöde Anweisung – sie kann ja schlecht weg."

„Also, halten wir fest", sagte Rokko in einem bedeutungsvollen Tonfall. „Du heißt Elisabeth Margareta von Tiefenthal-Grafenwald. Familie und Freunde mit Ausnahme von mir nennen dich Lisa. Deine Familie stammt aus Göberitz. Du hast einen Bruder aus der ersten Ehe deines Vaters. Sein Name ist Brunhold, aber ihr nennt ihn Bruno. Du bist ermordet worden, weißt aber nicht von wem. Du bist nie beerdigt worden und darum muss ich dir helfen. Und zu guter Letzt: Du hast ein Kind, das dir weggenommen wurde. Junge oder Mädchen?" – „Mein Baby war ein wunderschöner kleiner Junge", lächelte Alma. „Ein Junge. Wunderbar. Das schreibe ich auch noch auf." Akribisch notierte Rokko die Informationen, die er über Alma hatte auf einem Block. „Okay… gut… damit kann ich… noch nicht viel anfangen, aber es ist ein Ausgangspunkt. Gleich…" Er sah auf die Uhr. „… nachher gehe ich in die Bibliothek und sehe, ob ich da etwas mehr herausfinden kann." – „Hab Dank, Rokko", erwiderte Alma. „Hm, kein Ding. Fragt sich nur, welcher Teufel mich reitet, auf jemanden zu hören, der in einem Fundstück vom Flohmarkt lebt", grinste Rokko. „Es reitet ihn hoffentlich kein Teufel." – „Das war mehr so bildlich. Geht's dir jetzt besser? Kann ich wieder ins Bett?" – „Ja, er kann. Wenn er bitte noch ein wenig die Kerzen anlassen könnte." – „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Ungern. Ich habe ein wenig Sorge, dass es brennen könnte in meiner Wohnung." – „Nun denn, das verstehe ich natürlich." – „Warte", wies Rokko sie an. Hektisch suchte er in einer Schublade in der Küche. „Siehst du das hier?", wollte er von Alma wissen. „Das ist Kerzenschein. Wieso macht er eine weitere Kerze an, wenn er Angst vor Feuer hat?" – „Das ist ein Teelicht. Das Wachs ist in einem Metallbecher. Ich glaub, da kann das Feuer nicht raus. Wenn du es sehen kannst, dann ist das ideal. Ich kann unbesorgt schlafen gehen und du bleibst nicht im Dunkeln zurück. Schlaf gut, Alma."

„So, Frau Plenske, die Urkunde müssen wir natürlich eingehend prüfen. Solche Fälle sind ja nicht so einfach, aber so wie ich das sehe, haben Sie gute Chancen, das Anwesen zu kriegen", informierte der Anwalt Lisa am nächsten Vormittag. „Schön. Das freut mich. Also, weil es ja meiner Uroma gehört hat." – „Natürlich", lächelte der Anwalt milde. „Sie wissen, wie die… Rückgabe möchte ich es mal nennen in so einem Fall abläuft?" – „Nein", erwiderte Lisa ehrlich. „Im Normalfall werden enteignete Gebäude von ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern oder – wie in Ihrem Fall – deren Erben symbolisch zurückgekauft." – „Wie darf ich mir das vorstellen?", hakte Lisa nach. „Sie werden das Anwesen mit einem symbolischen Euro von der Gemeindevertretung abkaufen." – „Oh", entfuhr es Lisa überrascht. „Gibt es damit ein Problem?", wollte der Anwalt wissen. „Naja… es klingt, als wäre das ein großes Tamtam." – „Aber Frau Plenske", lächelte der Rechtsvertreter. „Eine Frau in Ihrer Position sollte doch an Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt sein oder zumindest damit umgehen können." – „Hm", brummte Lisa. „Ich werde einfach meinen PR-Mann dazu bitten. Der ist ein echter Profi und hilft mir sicher über das glatte Öffentlichkeitsparkett." – „Wenn Sie meinen, dass das nötig ist. Ich werde erst einmal meinen Teil in die Wege leiten, wenn Sie einverstanden sind."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Kowalski", lächelte Lisa ihren Kollegen an. „So früh schon unterwegs?" – „Sie doch auch", grinste Rokko. „Ja, aber ich habe die S-Bahn als Ausrede." – „Wer sagt denn, dass ich keine gute Begründung hätte?" – „Niemand", lachte Lisa. „Ich komme gerade aus der Uni", erklärte Rokko geheimnisvoll. „So früh ist da bestimmt noch niemand, oder?" – „Naja, laut deren Homepage sollte die Bibliothek schon offen haben", seufzte Rokko. „Und das hatte sie nicht?" – „Nicht für Leute, die keine Zugangskarte haben", rollte Rokko theatralisch mit den Augen. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie da wollten?", fragte Lisa. „Ich wollte etwas recherchieren", antwortete Rokko ehrlich. „Rokko Kowalski recherchiert noch ganz altmodisch? Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet." – „Tja, ich bin eben ein Mysterium", zog Rokko seine Chefin auf. „Trotzdem ist es gut, Sie jetzt schon zu treffen. Ich müsste da etwas ganz Dringendes mit Ihnen besprechen… Oh, danke", quittierte Lisa die Tatsache, dass Rokko ihr die Tür zum Kerima-Gebäude aufhielt. „Privat oder beruflich?", neckte Rokko sie grinsend. „So'n Mittelding aus beidem." – „Ein Mittelding aus beidem klingt ja ominös. Ich bringe nur schnell meine Sachen in mein Büro und komme dann sofort zu Ihnen, okay?" – „Das wäre sehr nett."

„Ich finde, er spricht sehr respektlos mit der Kaiserin", beschwerte Alma sich. „Och bitte, seid deiner Zeit hat sich einiges getan. Heute darf man so mit Kaiserinnen sprechen. Ich muss dich jetzt hier lassen. Ist das okay für dich? Ich komme bald wieder und nachher gehen wir noch einmal in die Bibliothek." – „Gut, er darf gehen." – „Sehr nett. Bis später", grinste Rokko den Spiegel an.

„Tock-tock, da bin ich", grinste Rokko, als er durch Lisas offene Bürotür kam. „Also, was gibt's?" Wortlos deutete Lisa auf die Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch, woraufhin Rokko sich setzte. „Also, was gibt's Privat-Geschäftliches, was Sie von mir wollen?" – „Also, Sie wissen doch, dass meine Uroma gestorben ist?" – „Ja, das weiß ich und das tut mir auch immer noch sehr leid." – „Schon gut. Ich bin Alleinerbin, das habe ich Ihnen auch erzählt, oder?" – „So im Vorbeigehen, aber ja, das weiß ich auch." Erwartungsvoll sah Rokko Lisa an. „Es ist so, dass zu diesem anfänglich eher schrullig wirkenden Erbe auch das Gutshaus in Göberitz gehört." – „Das Gutshaus in Göberitz?", hakte Rokko hellhörig nach. „Ja. Ich war genauso überrascht wie Sie. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass es meiner Uroma gehört hat." – „Okay, aber was habe ich damit zu tun?" – „Naja", erwiderte Lisa. „Es ist so: Meine Urgroßeltern sind nach dem Krieg enteignet worden." – „Ich glaube, das verstehe ich nicht. Wenn es enteignet worden ist, können Sie es doch nicht erben, oder?" – „Doch, irgendwie schon. Mit einem eher abschreckenden juristischen Prozedere kriege ich das Haus doch." – „Aha, interessant", erwiderte Rokko. „Hm, und hier kommen Sie auch langsam ins Spiel." – „Oh, schön", strahlte Rokko. „Na immer raus damit, was kann ich tun?" – „Es ist so, dass ich das Haus symbolisch zurückkaufen muss." – „Ah, verstehe. Das ist doch ideal – wir könnten Sie ganz groß…" – „Nein, genauso nicht. Ich will das möglichst klein halten. Ich weiß, dass es ohne die Presse nicht geht, aber… also ich wollte Sie bitten, die nötigsten Schritte in die Wege zu leiten. Nur die wichtigsten Zeitungen, einfach kein großes Tamtam." – „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Ich würde das lieber groß aufziehen. Einen besseren Zeitpunkt dürfte es nicht geben. Ich meine – Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda, bald Hausherrin im Göberitzer Gutshaus." – „Ähm, Herr Kowalski, Ihre Fantasie in allen Ehren, aber kennen Sie das Göberitzer Gutshaus?" – „Nur vom Hörensagen." – „Das dachte ich mir. Das Gebäude ist gut 600 Jahre alt und seit den späten 40er oder Anfang der 50er Jahre nicht mehr bewohnt. Mit Hausherrin ist da nicht viel. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich nach einer Renovierung überhaupt darin wohnen will. Ich fände es viel schöner, wenn es ein Museum werden würde oder so." – „Es steht seit so vielen Jahren leer? Haben Sie darin richtig alte Sachen gefunden?", fragte Rokko neugierig. „Ich war noch nicht drin. Ich darf erst rein, wenn dieser symbolische Kauf über die Bühne gegangen ist. Wieso interessiert Sie das so?" – „Oh, ich mag alles, was alt ist. Ich interessiere mich einfach für Geschichte und… naja… so hautnah eben." Rokko hatte einen kurzen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Lisa von dem Spiegel zu erzählen, hatte sich dann aber erinnert, dass diese Geschichte zu abgedreht klang, um sie einem rationalen Menschen wie Lisa Plenske zu erzählen.

Eine starke Männerhand legte sich um eine Türklinke. Rokko Kowalski – dummer August könnte da auch stehen, lachte der Mann innerlich. Er war durch alle Büros gegangen und war in keinem fündig geworden – nicht einmal im Büro der Planschkuh. Es blieb also nur dieses hier – auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass ausgerechnet hier, die Geschäftskontenabrechnungen waren. Mit fast lautlosen Schritten durchquerte er Rokkos Büro. Sein geschulter Blick glitt über die Schreibtischplatte. „Pah, und da sagen die Leute, ich sei eitel", lachte er auf, als er Almas Spiegel sah. „Über meine Autogrammkarten hat er gelacht, aber einen Spiegel ganz oben auf seinem Schreibtisch." Immer wieder drehte der Besucher den Gegenstand in seinen Händen. „Und dann auch so einen verranzten." – „Oh mein Gott!", schrie Alma plötzlich. „Er soll mich loslassen! Er soll mich sofort loslassen! Rokko! Rokko!"

„Gut, ich denke, ich habe verstanden, wie Sie sich das vorstellen. Ich arrangiere das alles", versicherte Rokko Lisa zu diesem Zeitpunkt. „Auch wenn ich es schade finde, dass Sie sich so verstecken wollen." – „Nun ja, Sie können es finden, wie Sie wollen. Ich halte es für das Beste so." – „Gut. Eine Bitte hätte ich aber doch: Ich werde ja dabei sein, wenn Sie das Gutshaus symbolisch kaufen." – „Ja?", ermutigte Lisa den Werbefachmann, weiter zu sprechen. „Ich würde das Haus zu gerne sehen. Würden Sie es mir zeigen… also von Innen?" – „Na klar", lächelte Lisa. „Ich dachte schon, Sie würden jetzt etwas Unanständiges wollen oder so." – „Die Alternative bleibt ja noch, wenn das Haus einsturzgefährdet ist und wir nicht reinkönnen", grinste Rokko, was Lisa erröten ließ. „Das ist nun wirklich kein Grund, rot zu werden. Ich mache nur meinen Job."

„Rokko! Rokko!", rief Alma, als ob es um ihr Leben ginge. Der Werbefachmann konnte sie schon auf dem Flur hören. „Alma?", rief er. „Was ist los?" Er stürmte in sein Büro und stieß mit Richard von Brahmberg zusammen. „Oh", entfuhr es Rokko. „Was für eine Begrüßung", grinste der ehemalige Geschäftsführer dämonisch. „Keine Sorge, ich bin schon wieder weg." Mit diesen Worten versetzte Richard Rokko einen Stoß, so dass dieser gegen den Türrahmen prallte. Einen Moment lang blieb Rokko regungslos. „Autsch", meckerte er. Dann besann er sich aber auf Almas Hilferuf. „Alma, was war los? Was hat er mit dir gemacht?" – „Er hat meinen Spiegel gehalten." – „Das ist alles?", fragte Rokko fast schon verärgert, weil er sich scheinbar grundlos Sorgen um seine Freundin gemacht hatte. „Er ist Ricardo von Brahme und Berg", stellte Alma entrüstet fest. „Ricardo von Brahme und Berg? Das war Richard von Brahmberg und… Scheiße, ich muss den Sicherheitsdienst rufen", erinnerte Rokko sich daran, dass Richard ja immer noch wegen des Angriffs auf Sabrina gesucht wurde.

„So, Alma, nun lass uns noch mal reden: Richard ist gerade festgenommen worden. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun. Erzähl mir etwas von diesem Ricardo von Dingsbums." – „Von Brahme und Berg. Er ist der fleischgewordene Teufel", flüsterte Alma verängstigt. „Ich habe ihn sofort an seinem Siegelring erkannt. Er war es! Ich beschwöre es." – „Hm", brummte Rokko als Antwort. Langsam begann er auf seinem Schreibtisch nach seinem Block zu suchen. „Ricardo von Brahme und Berg/Siegelring Richard von Brahmberg", notierte er darauf. „Gut, noch ein Anhaltspunkt… oder ein Punkt mehr, den ich recherchieren muss." – „Er kennt Ricardo." – „Nee, den nicht, aber ich kenne Richard. Der hat hier gearbeitet." – „Hat? Was tut er jetzt?" – „Im Moment wird er ins Gefängnis gebracht. Er hat seine Lebensgefährtin schwer verletzt." – „Er ist ein Teufel", beharrte Alma auf ihrem Urteil. „Irgendwie schon. Aber ich habe auch gute Nachrichten für dich." – „Ja? Welche? Möge er doch sprechen!" – „Frau Plenske… also meine Chefin…" – „Ihre Majestät", korrigierte Alma. „Wenn du so willst, auch das… Sie hat das Göberitzer Gutshaus geerbt." – „Oh, welche Ehre", staunte Alma. „Eine Kaiserin in meinem Elternhaus." Rokko grinste. „Und rate, wer mitgeht, wenn Frau Plenske das Haus übernimmt." – „Wer?" – „Na du und ich." – „Oh", seufzte Alma überrascht. „Oh", freute sie sich dann. „Dann hat er meine Leiche fast gefunden." – „Woah, halt mal den Ball flach. Ich müsste schon drüber stolpern – beim momentanen Stand meiner Informationen. So, nun lass mich aber mal arbeiten, sonst schaffe ich es nicht, rechtzeitig Feierabend zu machen. Wir wollten in die Uni-Bibliothek – schon vergessen?"


	5. Chapter 5

5.

„Entschuldige, brauchst du das Buch noch lange?" – „Bitte?", fuhr Rokko herum. „Das Buch, das du da in der Hand hältst, ich bräuchte das für eine Hausarbeit und ich dachte… also, wenn du es hier lesen willst, könntest du es mir kurz zum Kopieren überlassen? Ich bring's dir auch sofort wieder", versicherte der junge Mann. „Du brauchst ein tatsächlich das Buch über das Göberitzer Gutshaus?", fragte Rokko den Studenten erstaunt. „Jep, für eine Hausarbeit, habe ich doch gesagt. Ich war in dem Seminar vom alten Wolf und der ist echt pingelig, wenn's um die verwendete Literatur geht." – „Verstehe. Worum ging es denn in dem Seminar?", hielt Rokko das Gespräch am Laufen. „Brandenburgische Landesgeschichte", antwortete der Student prompt. „Das bietet der Wolf übrigens nächstes Semester wieder an. Kannst ja mal zu ihm in die Sprechstunde gehen und dich anmelden." – „Öhm", zögerte Rokko. „Wolf, he? Lernt man bei dem was?" – „Unbedingt. Der hat echt Ahnung von brandenburgischer Geschichte. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie groß dein Interesse am Göberitzer Gutshaus ist, aber bei ihm lernst du alles darüber. Darum hab ich ja jetzt auch das Problem, dass ich in meiner Hausarbeit zitieren kann, was ich will, es wird eh nicht gut genug sein." – „Ah, so ein Typ ist der", grinste Rokko. Mittlerweile gefiel ihm der Umstand, dass sein Gegenüber ihn offenbar für einen Erstsemester hielt. „Wann hat der denn Sprechstunde?" Der Student sah auf seine Armbanduhr und schnaufte. „Die läuft schon und dauert noch ne halbe Stunde, plus-minus, je nachdem wie viele Leute da sind." – „Verstehe. Ähm, wegen des Buches. Wenn du mich mit zu den Kopierern nimmst, rücke ich es raus", lachte Rokko sein Gegenüber an.

„Guten Tag. Bin ich zu spät für die Sprechstunde?", fragte Rokko verwundert. Laut seiner Uhr musste die Sprechstunde noch ungefähr zehn Minuten gehen, aber es standen keine Studenten vor dem Büro des Professors. Dafür stand seine Tür offen, aber der Professor las konzentriert ein Dokument. „Anmeldungen für meine Seminare bitte im Sekretariat", murmelte der ältere Herr. „Deswegen bin ich nicht hier." – „Hausarbeit?" – „Auch nicht. Ich bin Rokko Kowalski. Ich kümmere mich bei Kerima Moda um die PR." – „Oh je, ich hab's immer gewusst, die Mode-Polizei wird mich eines Tages holen", lachte der Professor. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nun Rokko, der an Professor Wolfs Outfit eigentlich nichts zu meckern hatte. „Darf ich?", fragte Rokko und deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Ich bitte darum. Genauso wie ich darum bitte zu erfahren, was Sie zu mir führt", entgegnete Professor Wolf. „Ich bin hier, weil… Also es ist so, dass mein momentanes Hauptprojekt dem Gutshaus in Göberitz gilt." – „Huch, das ist doch sonst mein Forschungsschwerpunkt." – „Ja… das will ich Ihnen ja auch gar nicht nehmen. Es ist so, dass Lisa Plenske, die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda… also meine Chefin, das Gutshaus geerbt hat." – „Es gibt einen Erben?", wurde der Professor hellhörig. „Sprechen Sie doch weiter. Langsam wird es interessant." – „Wie gesagt, Frau Plenske hat das Gutshaus völlig unerwartet geerbt und ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, dass sich der Übernahmeprozess als schwierig gestaltet…" – „… wegen der Enteignung. Das kann ich mir vorstellen." – „Frau Plenske wird das Haus in einer Art Zeremonie zurückkaufen müssen." – „Ja, dieses Verfahren kenne ich. Damit habe ich aber nichts abzumachen", gab der Professor zu bedenken. „Wie Sie sich vorstellen können, ist Frau Plenske als Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda von großem Interesse für die Öffentlichkeit. Allerdings ist sie auch entsetzlich schüchtern für eine Frau in ihrer Position. Ich würde gerne eine Art Mappe mit den wichtigsten Informationen zum Gutshaus zusammenstellen – für die Presse, um den Druck auf Frau Plenske zu mindern, wenn Sie verstehen." – „Verstehe", nickte der Professor. „Ich war bereits in der Bibliothek und habe mir dieses Buch hier…" Rokko hielt einen Stapel Papier hoch. „… kopiert." – „Oh, sehr löblich", grinste der alte Mann. „Leider reicht mir das nicht." – „Mein junger Freund, dann müssen Sie lernen, besser zu recherchieren", lachte Professor Wolf. „Oh", murmelte Rokko bedrippelt. Er hatte sich mehr Unterstützung von diesem Mann erwartet. „Was hat Frau Plenske denn mit dem Haus vor? Wird Sie dort einziehen?", wechselte der Professor das Thema. „So wie ich sie verstanden habe, ist es im Moment nicht bewohnbar. Renovierungen sind geplant, aber Frau Plenske ist eine eher bodenständige Person. Sie will dort nicht wohnen. Ihr schwebt mehr so etwas vor wie… kennen Sie diese Fernsehsendung ‚Leben um 1900' oder wie die heißt? Frau Plenske schwebt etwas in dieser Art vor – allerdings als Schule… für Schulprojekte." – „Klingt interessant", gab der Professor zu. „Passt auch indirekt zur Geschichte des Gutshauses." – „Wieso?", wurde Rokko hellhörig. „Sie sind nicht einmal ansatzweise über das Haus informiert, oder?" – „Nun ja, ich weiß von Elisabeth Margareta von Tiefenthal-Grafenwald." – „Huch, da greifen Sie ja direkt in die Vollen." – „Warum?", hakte Rokko nach. „Wissen Sie was, Herr Kowalski? Hier, das ist meine Publikationsliste." Der Professor reichte Rokko einen Schnellhefter. „Darin finden Sie alles, was Sie brauchen – über das Haus und über diese Frau." – „Oh, vielen Dank. Mein Interessen an Al… Elisabeth ist nicht nur beruflicher Natur. Sie muss eine faszinierende Frau gewesen sein." – „Ja, das war sie. Das geht aus ihrem Tagebuch eindeutig hervor." – „Es gibt ein Tagebuch von ihr?" – „Ja, leider nur eins. Es muss einen zweiten Band gegeben haben, das lässt sich an Band eins ganz deutlich erkennen. Leider ist der verschollen." – „Sie hatten dieses Tagebuch in den Händen?" – „Ja. Es liegt in unserem Handschriftenlesesaal." – „Wow, da werde ich nachher gleich hingehen und es kopieren", freute Rokko sich. „Sie wollen ein über 500 Jahre altes Buch kopieren? Das geht einfach nicht. So gut ist sein Zustand nicht und… Aber Sie können eine Abschrift haben. Fragen Sie in meinem Sekretariat nach. Dort gibt es Exemplare. Für Gäste wie Sie sind die aber kostenpflichtig." – „Das ist egal", versicherte Rokko. „Was wissen Sie bereits über Elisabeth Margareta?" – „Hm, leider sehr wenig. Ich weiß, dass sie ein Kind hatte und dass sie früh gestorben ist. Ich weiß auch, dass sie große Angst vor einen Ricardo von Brahme und Berg hatte." – „Sie erzählen das, als hätten Sie sie persönlich gesprochen", grinste der Professor. „Ich… ich habe eben eine rege Phantasie", log Rokko hastig. „Das ist schön. Das braucht man manchmal. Nun ja, Elisabeth war Hauslehrerin bei den von Brahmes und Bergs." – „Ehrlich?" – „Ehrlich. Sie war ein spätes Mädchen oder wie man heute sagen würde: Eine alte Jungfer." Rokko zog seinen Block hervor und notierte das. „Ah, zu dumm, Herr Kowalski, ich muss jetzt eine Vorlesung halten." – „Um die Zeit?", staunte Rokko mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Studenten haben eine verquere Vorstellung davon, zu welchen Zeiten Vorlesungen zumutbar sind", grinste der alte Mann. „Nun ja, wer meint, dass von 16 Uhr bis 17 Uhr 30 besser ist als morgens um 8…", seufzte er dann. „Wie gesagt, holen Sie sich die Abschrift des Tagebuchs aus meinem Sekretariat. Klappern Sie noch einmal die Bibliothek ab und wenn Sie dann immer noch Fragen haben… Ach, schreiben Sie mir einfach eine Mail – auch wenn Sie keine Fragen haben. Es interessiert mich brennend, was Frau Plenske mit dem Haus vorhat." – „Vielen Dank, Professor Wolf. Sie haben mir wirklich weitergeholfen."

„So, Alma…", sprach Rokko mit dem Spiegel. „… es wird mich einige Tage kosten, bis ich die ganzen Informationen gesichtet habe. Dieser Professor war eine große Hilfe. Quasi ein Wink des Schicksals, dass ich zu ihm gegangen bin." – „Das freut mich. Er informiert mich doch über seine Fortschritte, oder?" – „Natürlich. Vielleicht kannst du ja auch das eine oder andere beisteuern", schmunzelte Rokko. Er trat in den Fahrstuhl, der ihn nach oben in sein Büro bringen sollte. „Halt!", hörte er eine Frauenstimme. Geistesgegenwärtig hielt Rokko die Hand in die Lichtschranke, so dass die Fahrstuhltüren sich nicht schlossen. „Danke." – „Oh, Frau von Brahmberg", begrüßte Rokko Sophie. „Ah, der Anarcho-Philosoph", spielte Sophie auf ihr letztes Zusammentreffen mit Rokko an. „Sehr nett", grinste Rokko. „Zu meinen Zeiten gab es bei Kerima schicke Assistentinnen, die Kopierarbeiten erledigt haben", meinte sie mit einem Blick auf den Karton in Rokkos Arm. Normalerweise wurde Kopierpapier darin aufbewahrt. Rokko allerdings hatte das Ergebnis seiner Recherche darin transportiert – aus Angst, es könnte etwas verloren gehen. „Naja, das mit dem Schick hat sich ja erledigt, seit Frau Plenske hier arbeitet." – „Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich Frau Plenske eigentlich ganz süß finde, ist der Inhalt dieser Kiste hier eher privater Natur." – „Soso", schmunzelte Sophie. Dabei musterte sie Rokko. Dieser fühlte sich einen Moment lang wie Frischfleisch. „Sagen Sie, Frau von Brahmberg…" – „Ja?", lächelte Sophie. „Richard war ja hier." – „Ja, davon habe ich gehört. Er ist immer noch in U-Haft, wenn Sie das wissen wollten." – „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich… also… ich bin ja mit ihm in meinem Büro zusammengestoßen. Dabei ist mir sein Siegelring aufgefallen. Ein wirklich schönes Schmuckstück." Rokko hoffte, dass diese Andeutung reichen würde, um Sophie zum Reden zu bringen. „Oh ja, dieses alte Teil. Mein Mann… Claus… Gott hab ihn selig… hat ihn Richard zum 16. Geburtstag geschenkt. Ein altes Familienerbstück. Angeblich hat es im Mittelalter irgendeinem Vorfahren gehört. Mir war diese Geschichte immer suspekt." – „Wieso? Halten Sie es für unwahrscheinlich, dass der Ring so alt ist?" – „Eher weniger, so angelaufen wie er war. Es hat unseren Hausjuwelier eine Ewigkeit gekostet, ihn aufzuarbeiten. Claus hat immer voller Stolz erzählt, dass er einem… tja… ich schätze, man nennt das einen Raubritter… gehört haben soll. Er soll sogar eine junge Frau umgebracht haben, die mit ihrer Existenz und ihrem Nachwuchs wohl das Geschlecht der von Brahmbergs bedroht hat." – „So?", fragte Rokko mit großen Augen. „Umgebracht haben soll?", wiederholte er. „Ja, haben soll. Sie kennen das ja ‚in dubio pro reo' – im Zweifel für den Angeklagten. Außerdem kann das heute ja niemand mehr nachvollziehen." – „Ja, wahrscheinlich nicht", seufzte Rokko. Das war ja wenig ermutigend. „Wieso interessiert Sie das so?" – „Ach, mein neues schrulliges Hobby", antwortete Rokko eilig. „Schrulliges Hobby, schnuckeliger Kerl", resümierte Sophie süffisant lächelnd. „Richard hatte auch mal so eine Phase. Da war er allerdings erst 16. Wie gesagt, dieser Ring war ein Geschenk und hat Richards Interesse an der Familiengeschichte geweckt." – „Es gibt nicht zufällig noch Überreste aus dieser Phase?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Doch, die gibt es. Und sie stehen nur im Weg herum", meckerte Sophie. „Sie interessieren sich wirklich dafür, oder?", stellte sie dann bewundernd fest. „Oh ja", versicherte Rokko. „Dann kommen Sie doch einfach morgen früh zum Frühstück bei mir vorbei. Wir essen lecker und wenn Sie dann immer noch wollen, können Sie den ganzen Kram mitnehmen." – „Ist das Ihr Ernst?" – „Natürlich", versicherte Sophie. Als die Fahrstuhltür aufging, lief sie ganz model-like hinaus, um ihre Rückansicht so attraktiv wie möglich zur Schau zu stellen. „Oh nein, oh nein!", jammerte es auf einmal aus Rokkos Jacketttasche. „Alma, was ist denn los?" – „Das war sie. Diese Stimme… das war die Alte von Brahme und Berg. Sie… sie… ist böse." – „Alma, ganz ruhig. Sie ist…" – „Und er will auch noch zu ihr gehen", unterbrach Alma Rokko aufgebracht. „Was soll sie denn schon mit mir machen? Sie wird versuchen, mir an die Wäsche zu gehen, so wie sie mich gemustert hat. Aber ich weiß schon, wie ich mich dagegen wehre." – „Was soll sie denn mit seiner Wäsche?", fragte Alma verwirrt. „Ach, nichts", grinste Rokko. „Eins würde ich aber gerne noch versuchen, Alma. Wenn ich dich finden soll, musst du mitmachen, okay?" – „Gut. Wenn es nötig ist", gab Alma bereitwillig zurück.

„Hallo Herr Seidel, wie schön, dass Sie noch im Haus sind", flötete Rokko betont fröhlich, als er in Davids Büro kam. „Eigentlich wollte ich gerade gehen. Was gibt es denn?" – „Ich wollte Ihnen nur mal etwas zeigen." – „Und was?", fragte David ungeduldig. „Ich habe diesen Spiegel hier auf dem Flohmarkt erstanden." Rokko hielt den Gegenstand hoch. David griff danach, sah hinein, drehte und wendete ihn. „Und?" – „Oh Gott", murmelte Alma. „Ach, ich wollte nur mal damit angeben", grinste Rokko, nahm David den Spiegel wieder weg und verließ das Büro. „So ein Spinner", schüttelte David den Kopf. „Das war… das war… das war Hieronymus Seideler", erklärte Alma schockiert, während Rokko mit ihr in sein Büro ging. „Nun, eigentlich heißt er David Seidel, aber du findest er sieht diesem Seideler ähnlich?" – „Er ist es. Sie sind alle bei ihm… in seiner Zeit… in 2006", jammerte Alma. „Quatsch. Du hast Frau von Brahmberg doch gehört: Dieser Ricardo ist ein Verwandter von ihr. So muss es mit Hieronymus auch sein. Alma, in welchen Verhältnis steht er zu dir?" – „Er ist der Vater meines Kindes." Rokko schluckte. „Okay. Finde ich Näheres dazu in deinem Tagebuch?" – „Sicher. Wenn er es hat." – „Hat er", grinste Rokko. „Jetzt geht es erstmal nach Hause und dann wird gelesen."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

„So", murmelte Rokko zu sich selbst. „Eine Schüssel mit Popcorn, ein Glas, eine große Flasche Cola." – „Was ist Cola?", wollte Alma wissen. „Das ist etwas zu trinken." – „Wonach schmeckt es?" – „Es ist süß und…" Rokko überlegte, wie er den Geschmack des Getränkes umschreiben konnte. „Warte." Er drehte sich um und hechtete in die Küche. Zurück kam er mit einer Pipette. Damit nahm er etwas von dem Getränk auf. „So, Alma, mach mal den Mund auf." – „Meint er, dass das funktioniert?" – „Probieren schadet sicher nicht. Nun mach den Mund schon auf." Als Alma Rokkos Aufforderung nachkam, setzte dieser die Pipette auf den Spiegel. „Hm, süß", freute Alma sich. „Und klebrig und… lecker", begeisterte sie sich immer mehr für das ihr bis eben unbekannte Getränk. „Und koffeinhaltig. Wenn du jetzt schon so abgehst, gebe ich dir sicher nicht mehr davon", schmunzelte Rokko. „Nun lass uns aber mal ein wenig in deiner Vergangenheit kramen. Ich habe schon mal die Unterlagen sortiert – also, das Zeug, das ich vom Professor habe, dein Tagebuch, seine Artikel und so. Ich glaube, ich fange mit deinem Tagebuch an, wenn dir das Recht ist natürlich." – „Ja, aber er darf nicht enttäuscht sein. Ich bin keine große Schreiberin. Ich habe nur meine Gedanken festgehalten." Rokko ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen und griff nach dem ersten Stapel Papier. „Ist doch egal, ob du ein weiblicher Shakespeare bist oder nicht, Hauptsache, ich finde etwas heraus."

Wenn ich könnte, würde ich einfach Jurgus heiraten. Nicht, dass ich ihn lieben würde, aber er ist mein bester Freund und die Aussicht, eine Ehe mit ihm zu führen, ist besser als die Aussicht von meinem Vater ins Kloster geschickt zu werden. Ich bin viel zu alt um immer noch unverheiratet zu sein. Das sagen alle – Mama, Papa, Bruno, selbst Jurgus. Zu schade, dass er nur der Stahlknecht ist. Ohne diesen Standesunterschied würde ich ganz sicher bald Frau Decker sein. 

„Jurgus Decker", murmelte Rokko. „Dein bester Freund. Es wird ja immer schöner." Er stand auf und verschwand kurz in seinem Arbeitszimmer. „Ich glaube, langsam wird es Zeit für ein großes Schmierpapier", grinste Rokko und deutete auf den größten Zeichenblock, den er hatte finden können. Akribisch übertrug er seine bisherigen Erkenntnisse, bevor er Jurgus Decker dazuschrieb. „Okay, weiter bringt mich das jetzt auch nicht. Sag mal, wieso hast du dein Tagebuch eigentlich ohne Daten geführt, he? Um es mir besonders schwer zu machen?" – „Nein", widersprach Alma. „Ich finde nur, dass es nicht wichtig ist, wann etwas passiert ist, solange es passiert ist." – „Aha", schmunzelte Rokko.

Das Kloster bleibt mir erspart! Es bleibt mir tatsächlich erspart! Ich habe eine Anstellung als Hauslehrerin bekommen oder viel mehr als Gouvernante. Ich werde bei den Seidelers im Grunewald arbeiten. Die Familie hat einen Sohn in meinem Alter. Für den werde ich nicht verantwortlich sein. Sie haben auch eine Tochter, deren Name Kimberly ist und die erst 12 ist. Ihr werde ich Unterricht geben. Darauf freue ich mich schon seit. 

„Kimberly Seideler" schrieb Rokko in sein Diagramm. „Aber wieso denn nun bei den Seidelers? Der Professor sagte doch, bei dem von Brahmes und Bergs", wunderte er sich. „Nein, nein, bei den Seidelers", versicherte Alma. Allerdings schlug sie dabei einen Ton an, als wäre die Erinnerung daran gerade erst zurückgekehrt. „Das glaube ich dir ja. Es würde mich aber wundern, wenn der Professor sich so geirrt hätte. Das ist doch sein Steckenpferd." Rokko sah sich suchend um. „Vielleicht ist ja… auf seiner Publikationsliste…", dachte er laut nach, bevor er in einen Berg Papier griff.

Heute kam ich im Grunewald an. Das Haus der Seidelers ist wirklich imposant. Kimberly ist ein verwöhntes Mädchen, das sich nicht viel sagen lässt. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sich das noch ändert, wenn wir uns besser kennen. Ihr Bruder, Hieronymus, ist ein wirklich gut aussehender Mann. Dunkle Augen, dunkle Haare, eine stattliche Figur. Er würdigt mich keines Blickes, hat bisher nur ein paar Worte mit mir gewechselt. Dennoch kann ich mich nicht gegen das Kribbeln wehren, das seine Erscheinung bei mir auslöst.

Nun bin ich schon seit vier Monaten im Grunewald. Kimberly ist immer noch so widerborstig wie am ersten Tag. Ich gebe mir große Mühe, sie zu unterrichten. Manchmal lernt sie bereitwillig, wenn sie das Thema interessiert. Bei anderen Themen verweigert sie sich jedoch komplett. Es sind nur noch wenige Wochen bis Weihnachten und die Herrin des Hauses plant ein großes Dinner mit der ganzen Familie. Ich bin auch eingeladen. So gerne ich nach Hause fahren und bei meinen Eltern, Bruno und Jurgus sein würde, so habe ich mich doch entschieden, hier zu bleiben und dem Dinner beizuwohnen. Meine Eltern unterstützen das. Es ist die Möglichkeit, Kontakte zu knüpfen, vielleicht endlich den Mann fürs Leben zu finden oder Hieronymus von mir zu überzeugen. Ich weiß ja, dass ich keine Schönheit bin, aber ich habe andere Qualitäten, die in einer Verbindung von uns beiden von Nutzen sein könnten.

„Du hast ihn echt geliebt, oder? Gab es nicht zufällig jemanden, der… ich weiß auch nicht… deine Qualitäten erkannt hat – von sich aus?" – „Nein", entgegnete Alma ehrlich. „Ich hab's befürchtet", seufzte Rokko. „Kann er mir nicht noch einen kleinen Schluck von dieser Cola geben? Bitte, sie ist so lecker", bettelte Alma. „Ja, klar", grinste Rokko.

Das Weihnachtsdinner war eine Katastrophe. Die von Brahmes und Bergs waren zu Besuch. Sie sind gute Freunde der Seidelers. Ich finde sie ein wenig unheimlich. Sie sind so düster und wenig herzlich – mit Ausnahme Mireille. Sie ist wirklich nett zu mir gewesen. Leider musste ich erfahren, dass eine Ehe zwischen ihr und Hieronymus angedacht ist. Das macht mich sehr traurig. Ich hatte so gehofft… Ich weiß, das ist unverschämt von mir. Wenn ich nur einen Wunsch frei hätte, dann würde ich mir wünschen, dass Hieronymus die Frau in mir sieht – nur ein einziges Mal, das würde bestimmt schon reichen. Andererseits sind Mireille und Hieronymus ein so schönes Paar. Diese Hiobsbotschaft wurde aber davon überschattet, dass Sophia von Brahme und Berg eröffnet hat, dass Ricardo Friedrichs Sohn ist. Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie es soweit kommen konnte – er war nie mit ihr verheiratet. Laurana hat sich gekränkt in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen. Hieronymus ist völlig verstört. Kimberly gibt sich gleichgültig, aber ich weiß, innerlich ist sie aufgewühlt. Ich würde mich am liebsten in einem Mauseloch verstecken und darauf warten, dass diese Krise vorübergeht. 

„Oh je, klingt nach einer echten Familiekrise", resümierte Rokko das Gelesene. „Oh ja, das war es. Es sind viele Tränen geflossen. Laurana hat sogar Geschirr zerschlagen in ihrer Wut über diese Botschaft." – „Mittlerweile weißt du aber, wie man auch ohne Ehe zu einem Kind kommt, oder?", wollte Rokko von Alma wissen. Diese Bemerkung hatte ihn in diesem Abschnitt von Almas Tagebuch grinsen lassen. „Oh, das weiß ich", gestand sie leise. „Willst du mir davon erzählen?" – „Nein, er muss weiterlesen, um es zu erfahren."

Ich bin sehr früh ins Bett gegangen nach dieser Offenbarung. Schlafen konnte ich nicht, dafür war ich viel zu sehr in Gedanken. Ich stellte mir vor, wie Hieronymus sich fühlt. Sein Verhältnis zu Ricardo ist schon angespannt genug, aber nun auch noch das! Das kann ja nicht gut gehen. 

Spät in der Nacht ging die Tür zu meiner Kammer auf. Ich konnte das leise knarren hören. Erst war ich angsterfüllt, weil ich dachte, ein Geist könnte hereinkommen. Dabei weiß ich doch, dass es keine Geister gibt! Ich spürte, wie jemand zu mir ins Bett kletterte. Ein starker, männlicher Arm legte sich um meine Taille. Er gehörte Hieronymus. Mein Herz schlug so laut und wild. Hieronymus kam mir immer näher, er rieb sich förmlich an meiner Rückseite.

Rokko legte die Abschrift des Tagebuches beiseite. „Alma, willst du wirklich, dass ich das lese? Das ist doch recht intim und… naja…" – „Nein, er muss es lesen. Er muss es erfahren und ich kann es nicht aussprechen. Bitte, er möge weiterlesen."

Ich hätte mir gewünscht, er hätte mich nur ein einziges Mal geküsst. Das hat er nicht, nein, nicht einmal versucht hat er es. Er hat mich auf den Rücken gedreht und sich auf mich gelegt. Einen Moment lang hat es wehgetan und dann war dieses harte Etwas in mir. Ich war starr vor Angst. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was es war. Es gehörte auf jeden Fall zu Hieronymus' Körper. Er hat Bewegungen gemacht – kurze, schnelle Bewegungen und dann… ich glaube, er hat Pipi in mich hinein gemacht. Er lag dann eine Weile auf mir und hat nur gehechelt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ist er gegangen. Nicht einmal angesehen hat er mich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es war, das Hieronymus da mit mir gemacht hat, aber ich hätte alles für einen Kuss gegeben. Ich wollte nur einmal ein Paar Lippen auf meinen spüren.

Rokko schluckte hart. Er verspürte eine unglaubliche Wut auf diesen Seidel-Vorgänger. Dieser Hieronymus hatte seine Freundin Alma einfach vergewaltigt! Automatisch wechselte Rokkos Gedankengang zu Lisa und David. Was hatte dieses Ereignis über die Vergangenheit denn nun über die beiden zu sagen? Wahrscheinlich gar nichts, beruhigte er sich – immerhin gab es ja auch kein Alter Ego für ihn in der Vergangenheit. „Alma, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Das tut mir so leid für dich." – „Das muss es nicht, wirklich. Ich habe mein Baby geliebt und auch Hieronymus. Wenn er mich und das Baby auch geliebt hätte, dann wäre es perfekt gewesen." – „Dein Tagebuch endet hier", stellte Rokko fest. „Nein!", widersprach Alma. „Ich habe noch weiter geschrieben. Von der Schwangerschaft und meinem Baby. Er hat nicht alle Unterlagen!", echauffierte sie sich. „Pst, reg dich nicht auf. Der Professor hat gesagt, dass dein Tagebuch nicht vollständig erhalten ist." – „Hat er wenigstens herausgefunden, warum der Professor sagt, ich wäre die Hauslehrerin der von Brahmes und Bergs gewesen?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es irgendwo in den Publikationen des Professors steht, aber ich kann dein Tagebuch nicht lesen und gleichzeitig die Artikel des Professors durchforsten. Ich hoffe einfach, dass ich morgen bei der Brahmberg etwas kriege, das mir weiterhilft."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

„Ach, Herr Kowalski! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie schon so früh kommen würden…", begrüßte Sophie ihren Besuch. „… dann hätte ich mir etwas Anderes angezogen." Rokko musterte das ehemalige Mannequin und konnte nur erahnen, wie viel Arbeit es Sophie gekostet haben musste, ihren Morgenmantel so zu drapieren, dass es aussah, als wäre es Zufall, dass sowohl Dekolleté als auch ein Großteil ihrer Beine freilag. „Das macht doch nichts", winkte er deshalb schmunzelnd ab. „Ich habe Brötchen mitgebracht", fügte er eine Papiertüte hochhaltend hinzu. „Und Croissants, falls Sie es lieber süß mögen." Sophie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, was ihr süffisantes Lächeln noch mehr unterstrich: „Ich mag es süß, heiß und knackig." – „Dann werden Sie die wohl noch mal aufbacken müssen", tat Rokko unwissend. „Egal für welche Option ich mich entscheide, reinkommen müssen Sie auf jeden Fall", winkte Sophie den Werbefachmann in ihre Wohnung.

„Uh… ja… hm…", seufzte Sophie. „Die Marmelade ist wirklich gut", stimmte Rokko irritiert von ihren orgastischen Lautäußerungen zu. „Ist die selbst gemacht?" – „Ach, wo denken Sie hin?", winkte Sophie ab. „Irgendjemand hat die sicher selbst gemacht, aber nicht ich", fügte sie lachend hinzu. „Dieser Jemand hat das ziemlich gut gemacht. Meine Mutter hat ja immer…" – „Ach, was interessiert mich Ihre Mutter?!", unterbrach Sophie ihr Gegenüber. „Sie wirken irgendwie erschöpft, Herr Kowalski. Ich hatte ja gehofft, dass Sie irgendwie… naja… spritziger sind, wenn Sie mich besuchen." – „Bi-bi-bitte?", röchelte Rokko hustend. „Ich… ich…" Krampfhaft suchte er nach einer Ausflucht, die Sophie nicht so verschrecken würde, dass er Richards Unterlagen nicht bekam, sie aber genug verschreckte, damit sie ihn nicht in ihr Bett zerrte. „Ja, mein Freund und ich…" – „Ihr Freund?", hakte Sophie entsetzt nach. „Ja, mein Freund", bestätigte Rokko. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich mies, weil diese Lüge Sophie wirklich aus der Bahn zu werfen schien. „Ähm, Freund im Sinne von Lebensgefährte?" – „Wussten Sie das nicht?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Sie meinten doch, Sie fänden Frau Plenske süß. Da nahm ich einfach an, dass…" – „Ich finde Frau Plenske ja auch süß – ungefähr genauso süß wie die Teletubbies." – „Und genauso penetrant nervig", fügte Sophie amüsiert hinzu. „Ja, genauso", zwang Rokko sich zu sagen. „Und was war nun mit Ihrem Freund?", bemühte Sophie sich darum, ihre Gastgeberqualitäten nicht zu vernachlässigen. „Wir haben die ganze Nacht… ähm… wollen Sie das wirklich so genau wissen?" – „Besser nicht. Meine Phantasie ist in dieser Hinsicht recht lebhaft. Naja, besser man hat Sex als Streit." – „Wobei Versöhnungssex auch ganz nett sein kann." – „Wem sagen Sie das? Aber wenn man in meinem Alter ist, dann gibt man sich auch mit Kleinigkeiten zufrieden." – „Aber Frau von Brahmberg, Sie sind doch eine attraktive Frau. Sie wirken jung und frisch und…" – „Schade, dass so ein Charmeur wie Sie vom anderen Ufer ist", grinste Sophie. „Aber Sie sind ja hier, weil ich Ihnen Richards Gerümpel überlassen wollte. Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Ihnen das Zeug gleich mal zeige?"

„Er lebt mit einem Mann?", drang Almas entsetzte Stimme aus Rokkos Jackentasche, als dieser mit einem Umzugskarton voller Unterlagen Sophie von Brahmbergs Penthouse verließ. „Nein", widersprach Rokko. „Das habe ich ihr nur erzählt, damit sie mich nicht vernascht." – „Sie ist ein Menschenfresser?" – „Nein, Alma", rollte Rokko mit den Augen. „Sie wollte mit mir schlafen, glaube ich jedenfalls." – „Er hat gut daran getan, es nicht zu tun." – „Das denke ich auch", schmunzelte Rokko. „Wobei ich noch einmal festhalten will, dass ich normalerweise nicht so lüge wie eben. Nur, damit du mich nicht für einen schlechten Menschen hältst oder so." – „Weiß er schon, welche Informationen diese unsägliche Frau ihm mitgegeben hat?", wechselte Alma das Thema. „Nein, weiß ich noch nicht. Und ich werde es auch erst heute Abend herausfinden, denn ich muss jetzt erst einmal zur Arbeit." – „Er arbeitet viel", stellte Alma fest. „Jep, das tue ich. Ich muss ja meinen Unterhalt verdienen, oder?" – „Er tut gut daran. Eine ehrliche Arbeit ist Gold wert." Rokko schluckte schmunzelnd einen Kommentar über seinen Job herunter, um die Frau im Spiegel nicht noch mehr zu verwirren. „Wenn er nicht mit einem Mann lebt, lebt er dann mit einer Frau? Ist er verheiratet?" – „Nein, das bin ich nicht." – „Auf Brautschau?" – „Auch nicht. Wenn mir die richtige über den Weg läuft, dann kommt der Rest von alleine." – „Und wenn sie ihm nicht über den Weg läuft?" – „Tja, dann werde ich wohl einsam und alleine vertrocknen." – „Er muss nicht immer Scherze mit mir treiben", ermahnte Alma ihn. „Wünscht er sich denn keine Familie? Eine sorgende Frau? Kinder?" – „Hm", brummte Rokko nachdenklich. „Wünschen ist vielleicht ein bisschen sehr hoch gegriffen. Klar, wenn ich mir vorstellen soll, wo ich in zehn Jahren bin, dann gehören Frau und Kind schon ins Bild, aber ich suche nicht wirklich aktiv. Und nur für den Fall, dass es dich interessiert: Bei den Damen, die es bisher in meinem Leben gegeben hat, war keine dabei, mit der ich alt werden will." – „Das tut mir leid für ihn."

„Herr Kowalski, was schleppen Sie denn da durch die Gegend?", begrüßte Helga den Werbefachmann an ihrem Catering-Tresen. „Oh, das hier meinen Sie", erwiderte Rokko und deutete auf den Karton. „Das ist Recherchematerial", erklärte er der Cateringkraft. „Sie kommen immer auf Ideen", grinste Helga. „Ist doch bestimmt schwer, das ganze Zeug", meinte sie mit Blick auf den Inhalt. „Tja, Wissen ist eben Ballast", scherzte Rokko. „Was kann ich Ihnen Gutes tun?", besann Helga sich wieder auf ihre Tätigkeit. „Einen Kaffee vielleicht?", schlug sie vor. „Cola", rief Alma aus Rokkos Jackentasche. „Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen", lächelte Rokko. „Tja, das war wohl Gedankenübertragung", freute Helga sich. Sie stellte Rokko eine Tasse hin und wollte ihm gerade einschenken, als dieser sie stoppte. „Ich wollte doch eine Cola." – „Sie wollten Kaffee", entgegnete Helga verwirrt. „Nein, nein, das war ein Missverständnis. Ich möchte Cola – mit Eis, wenn's geht. Mir ist wirklich warm von der Schlepperei. Und einem Strohhalm", fügte er hastig hinzu, als ihm einfiel, dass dies vermutlich der einzige Weg war, Alma unauffällig etwas abgeben zu können.

„Mama, du glaubst nicht, wer mir gerade eine Mail geschrieben hat", strahlte Lisa, als sie den Catering-Tresen erreichte. Hektisch zog Rokko den Strohhalm aus seiner Jackettasche. Dabei hätte er fast das Glas Cola umgeschüttet. Helga konnte von ihrer Position aus nicht sehen, was er mit seinem Getränk anstellte, aber Lisa konnte es aus ihrem Winkel sehen. „Hey", empörte Alma sich sofort. „Entschuldige, aber hier sind Zeugen", murmelte Rokko seiner Freundin im Spiegel zu. „Wer hat dir denn gemailt?", wollte Helga wissen. „Da kommst du nie drauf", grinste Lisa. „Dann wirst du es mir wohl sagen müssen", seufzte ihre Mutter genervt. „Bruno hat gemailt", verkündete Lisa. „Echt? Was schreibt er denn?" – „Dass es ihm gut geht. Dass er einen tollen Job gefunden hat und nun doch das ‚Work and Travel'-Visum bis auf den letzten Tag ausreizen wird. Stell dir vor, er führt jetzt einen Blog, weil er sonst vergisst, was er wem bereits gemailt hat und wem noch nicht. So können alle lesen, die es interessiert. Ist doch schön, oder?" – „Ihr jungen Leute mit eurem neumodischen Internetkram. Wo ist der gute, alte, handgeschriebene Brief hin?", murmelte Helga. „Sagen Sie doch auch mal etwas dazu", forderte sie Rokko auf. „Ähm, wozu?", fragte dieser. „Na zu Bruno und diesem Blogdings." – „Hä?", hakte Rokko erneut nach. „Bruno ist mein Bruder", erklärte Lisa lächelnd. „Er arbeitet zurzeit in Kanada und weil's da so viel zu berichten gibt, schreibt er jetzt einen Blog." – „Schön. Sehr effizient…", erwiderte Rokko. „Sie haben einen Bruder?", wurde er sich schlagartig bewusst, was Lisa gesagt hatte. „Ja", lächelte sie. „Wussten Sie das nicht?" – „Bruno, he?", dachte Rokko laut nach. „Ist er aus der ersten Ehe Ihres Vaters?", versuchte er sein Wissen über Almas Vergangenheit auf Lisa anzuwenden. Helga und Lisa tauschten amüsierte Blicke. „Du wirst ja schon bei dem Gedanken daran rot", lachte Helga ihre Tochter an. „Also erkläre ich es Herrn Kowalski: Mein Mann hat sich während seiner Lehrzeit ein bisschen was dazu verdient – mit Samenspenden. Naja, seither hat es ein neues Gesetz gegeben und nun können die Kinder, die durch so eine Spende entstanden sind, ihre Väter kennen lernen. Tja, so ist Lisa zu ihrem Bruder gekommen." Rokkos braune Augen waren mittlerweile riesig. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber dass ausgerechnet die sonst so spießigen Plenskes… „Sie gehen ja ziemlich locker damit um", zwang er sich zu sprechen. „Wieso auch nicht? Erstens liebe ich meinen Mann, egal welche Körperflüssigkeiten er verscherbelt hat. Zweitens ist der Bruno ein ganz lieber Junge. Wir kennen ihn zwar noch nicht lange und wir haben ihn einige Zeit nicht gesehen wegen diesem Kanada-Trip, aber ich mochte ihn auf Anhieb. Ich wusste ja immer, dass Bernd…" – „Mama", flüsterte Lisa ihrer Mutter zu. Dem Herrn Kowalski Brunos Existenz zu erklären war das eine, aber sie musste ja nun nicht die ganze Familiengeschichte vor ihm ausbreiten. „Was haben Sie da eigentlich?", wandte Lisa sich an Rokko, wobei sie auf dessen Umzugskarton deutete. „Oh, das sind Recherchematerialien", erklärte er. „Aha. Darf ich fragen, wofür?" – „Für mein neues, schrulliges Hobby… naja… direkt, aber indirekt hat es auch etwas mit Ihrem Erbe zu tun. Sie wollten ja so wenig Pressekontakt wie möglich. Also brauche ich viele Infos, um die Meute vorher schon zu ‚übersättigen', wenn Sie verstehen…" – „Ja, ich verstehe. Wie laufen denn die Vorbereitungen auf die große Übergabezeremonie?" – „An und für sich ganz gut. Die wichtigsten Leute sind eingeladen. Wie gesagt, es fehlt nicht mehr viel. Ich habe schon einiges über das Haus und seine Geschichte herausgefunden." – „Ehrlich?", hakte Lisa beeindruckt nach. „Dann haben Sie mir einiges voraus", lächelte sie dann beschämt. „Ich könnte Ihnen etwas darüber erzählen", bot Rokko an. „Gerne… ähm… im Moment ist es schlecht. Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag Termine. Wie wär's…" Lisa dachte nach. „… nach der Übergabe?", platzte es dann aus ihr heraus. „Sie wollten das Haus doch sowieso sehen. Dann machen eben Sie die Führung." Rokko lächelte – hauptsächlich, weil er sich über Lisas rote Gesichtsfarbe amüsierte. „Ein guter Plan, Chefin." – „A propos Chefin, wenn Sie Ihre Cola getrunken haben, kümmern Sie sich aber schon wieder um die Belange von Kerima?" – „Ay-ay", lachte Rokko.

„Mit den paar Informationen, die ich über Lisas Bruder habe, finde ich seinen Blog nie", nörgelte Rokko am Abend. Seufzend klappte er seinen Laptop zu. „Braucht er ihn denn, um meinen Mörder zu finden?", wollte Alma wissen. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Es ist ja nur… es ist unter Garantie kein Zufall, dass Lisa dein Haus erbt und genau wie du einen Halbbruder namens Bruno hat." – „Dann muss er sie fragen", schlug Alma vor. „Hm, die Option halte ich mir offen. Es gibt ja noch ganz andere Dinge herauszufinden." Rokko zog den Karton, den er von Sophie am Morgen erhalten hatte, zu sich heran. „Okay, dann lass mal gucken, was die Geltolle über die Brahmes und Bergs herausgefunden hat."

„Und?", drängte Alma Stunden später. „Ich bin total müde", erklärte Rokko. „Das glaube ich. Er gähnt ja die ganze Zeit, aber was hat er herausgefunden?" – „Richard mag ja ein Kotzbrocken sein, aber hier hat er ganze Arbeit geleistet: Also, Friedrich Seideler war bereit, Ricardo als seinen unehelichen Sohn anzuerkennen. Sein Kompromiss lautete, dass der Familienname des Sohnes weitergegeben würde, der ihm zuerst einen männlichen Erben schenkt." Rokko stockte. „Ist doch eigentlich Schwachsinn. Wenn beide Männer seine Söhne sind, dann tragen sie doch reintheoretisch seinen Nachnamen und damit ist dieser Kompromiss hinfällig." – „Jein", druckste Alma herum. „Die von Brahmes und Bergs hatten nur einen Sohn – Ricardo. Ihr Geschlecht würde aussterben, wenn Ricardo den Nachnamen seines Erzeugers annehmen würde." – „Verstehe", murmelte Rokko. „Laut diesen Unterlagen hat sich der Name von Brahme und Berg durchgesetzt. Daher auch dieses Hin und Her mit deiner Anstellung." – „Wieso?" – „Bitte?" – „Wieso hat sich der Name von Brahme und Berg durchgesetzt?" – „Weil… laut diesen Unterlagen gebar eine Sandrine von Brahme und Berg, Geburtsname unbekannt, Ricardo einen Sohn." – „Wann?" – „1496", antwortete Rokko. „Aber das ist Jahre, nachdem mein Sohn zur Welt kam", warf Alma ein. „Er muss die Unterlagen besser durchlesen", forderte sie Rokko verzweifelt auf. „Okay, okay. Langsam wird's ja auch spannend." Wieder griff er in den Karton, um ein weiteres Dokument hervorzuholen.

„Rokko! Rokko! Aufwachen!", schrillte Almas Stimme durch die Wohnung des Werbefachmanns. „Was?", schreckte dieser aus dem Schlaf. „Er muss mich doch finden", flehte sie. „Da kann er doch nicht einfach schlafen." – „Ich habe nicht…", wollte Rokko sich verteidigen, doch ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn erkennen, dass er sehr wohl geschlafen hatte. „Aber ich habe es mir verdient zu schlafen. Ich denke nämlich, ich weiß jetzt so ungefähr, in welcher Konstellation du, dieser Seideler und der Brahmdings zueinander steht. Also, nach Hieronymus' widerlichem Übergriff warst du schwanger. Kurz danach hat Friedrich seine Entscheidung bezüglich Nachfahren und so bekannt gegeben. Hieronymus wähnte sich auf der sicheren Seite, weil er ja seinem Samen schon gestreut hatte, wenn ich es mal so ausdrücken darf. Ricardo hat das spitz gekriegt." – „Ich war nicht mehr bei den Seidelers, als Friedrich dieses Arrangement entschieden hat", warf Alma ein. „Okay, ich gebe zu, hier sind noch ein paar Lücken. Ich hoffe einfach sehr, dass ich dein zweites Tagebuch noch finde, um sie zu schließen. Jedenfalls hat es am 14. Februar des Jahres 1492 ganz schrecklich geschneit – so sehr, dass du nicht aus dem Haus konntest und dein Vater und Bruder es vorgezogen haben, nach der Jagd nicht nach Hause zu kommen, sondern in der Jagdhütte zu bleiben. Laut dem Zeug, das die Geltolle zusammengestellt hat, war Ricardo vom 14. Februar 1492 drei Monate lang verschwunden, bis die Gerüchte, er hätte mit deinem und Hieronymus' Verschwinden etwas zu tun." – „Hieronymus ist auch verschwunden? Dann hat er mein Baby?", schlussfolgerte Alma. „Ich glaube nicht. Laut diesem Artikel…" Rokko hielt einen Stapel Papier hoch. „… des Professors ist er am Tag deines Verschwindens gesehen worden, wie er alleine aus Göberitz weg geritten ist. Historiker glauben, dass er sich bei Dresden angesiedelt hat. Er hat seinem Halbbruder offenbar freie Bahn gelassen." – „Das glaube ich nicht. Das sieht Hieronymus nicht ähnlich. Er hat immer gekämpft…" Alma senkte die Stimme. „… und hat sich genommen, was er wollte." – „Okay", erwiderte Rokko lang gezogen. „Dann mache ich hier ein Fragezeichen dran." Rokko malte besagtes Satzzeichen neben seine Notiz „Hieronymus' Verschwinden" auf den großen Block, auf dem er alles, was er bis jetzt wusste, festhielt. „Er hat hart gearbeitet und viel herausgefunden", erkannte Alma an. „Er kann dann ins Bett gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, er findet den Rest auch noch heraus. Wann wird er das Göberitzer Gutshaus aufsuchen?" – „Samstag." – „Wie viele Tage sind das noch?" – „Drei", antwortete Rokko. „Das ist nicht sehr lange." – „Nein. Vielleicht ist das auch ein Vorteil. Wer weiß, was uns das Haus alles offenbart. Alma, jetzt bin ich aber wirklich müde." – „Verstehe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so aufdringlich bin. Ich weiß, dass er sein Bestes gibt." – „Das tue ich", versicherte Rokko. „Und ich weiß, dass das für dich wichtig ist. Du willst nach all den Jahrhunderten endlich deine Ruhe finden. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles tun werde, um dich zu finden – einmal weil ich dir die ewige Ruhe wirklich gönne und weil ich unbedingt wissen will, was wirklich passiert ist. Dieses Puzzeln ist unheimlich interessant, aber langsam will ich das komplette Bild sehen." – „Danke, Rokko. Geh… geh schlafen", forderte Alma ihn zaghaft und zum ersten Mal direkt auf.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

„Und, Frau Plenske, hat das jetzt wehgetan?", zog Rokko Lisa auf. „Nein, hat es nicht, Herr Kowalski", gab sie in einem schnippischen Tonfall zurück. „Aber viel gefehlt hat auch nicht", gestand sie dann. „Ach, Frau Plenske…", seufzte Rokko. „… Sie haben wirklich keinen Grund, so… so… scheu zu sein, ehrlich. Wir sollten mal gemeinsam ein selbstbewusstes Auftreten trainieren." – „Ich glaube, so selbstbewusst wie Sie will ich gar nicht sein." – „So selbstbewusst wie ich? Glauben Sie mir, ich wirke viel selbstbewusster, als ich es eigentlich bin." – „Ähm, ja", entgegnete Lisa. „Das ist doch widersprüchlich, oder?" – „Irgendwie schon", lachte Rokko. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass das jetzt Ihren Forscherdrang animiert." – „Lisa?", rief Timo von weitem. „Kommst du mal, um die Fahrt mit dem Dienstwagen abzuzeichnen? Dann kann ich zurück nach Berlin." – „Wieso gehen Sie nicht schon mal ins Haus?", wandte Lisa sich an Rokko. „Ich kläre das schnell mit Timo und komme dann nach." – „Ich kann doch so lange warten", gab Rokko zurück. „Ich könnte in der Zwischenzeit den Ersatzeuro wegpacken." – „Sie haben einen Ersatzeuro?", wiederholte Lisa schockiert. „Haben Sie nicht die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass ich die ganze Chose mit Bravour meistern werde? Ich dachte, Sie würden mir vertrauen", bemühte Lisa sich, so vorwurfsvoll wie möglich zu klingen, um Rokko ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, was ihr unter ihrem breiten Grinsen nur schwer gelang. „Ich vertrauen Ihnen durchaus", konterte dieser ebenso amüsiert. „Allerdings vertraue ich der Schwerkraft nicht." – „Lisa!", drängte Timo. „Ich will jetzt wirklich zurück." – „Ich komme ja schon", erwiderte Lisa. „Gehen Sie doch schon mal rein, Herr Kowalski. Sie hibbeln schon die ganze Zeit. Na hopp, das ist quasi eine dienstliche Anweisung. Wie gesagt, ich komme gleich nach."

„Okay, Alma, ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit ich habe. Frau Plenske kommt ja auch gleich. Wo ist früher dein Zimmer gewesen?" – „Im oberen Stockwerk", antwortete Alma hastig. „Los, die Treppe hinauf, den Gang nach links hinter bis zur letzten Tür", trieb sie Rokko an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier wirklich erfolgreich sein werden. Deine Epoche liegt einfach viel zu weit zurück, um noch etwas zu finden", erklärte er ihr auf dem Weg in Almas altes Zimmer.

„Alles leer, wie erwartet", seufzte Rokko. „Meine Sachen sind alle weg?", fragte Alma traurig. „Überrascht dich das jetzt? Es sind über 500 Jahre vergangen." Rokko lief über die knarrenden Bohlen von einer Wand zur anderen. „Vielleicht ist etwas unter dem Putz", dachte er laut nach. „Aber den kann ich ja jetzt schlecht abmachen. Frau Plenske hält mich doch dann für komplett meschugge." – „Und wenn du sie einweihst?" – „Wie stellst du dir das vor? In meinen Spiegel wohnt eine Frau, deren Leiche ich finden muss. Und… ach ja, sie ist schon 500 Jahre tot." – „Hinter der Tür", sagte Alma geistesabwesend. „Bitte?" – „Die Tür öffnet nach innen." – „Ja, tut sie." – „Und wenn sie offen ist, bleibt ein schmaler Streifen zwischen ihr und der Wand, ja?" – „Ja." – „Geh dorthin, los, mach schon", wies Alma Rokko an. „Und nun?", wollte er wissen, als er an dieser Stelle stand. „Was soll ich…" Weiter kam Rokko nicht, denn plötzlich hatte er mit seinem Gleichgewicht zu kämpfen. „Sehr witzig, Alma", knurrte er, während er krampfhaft versuchte, sein Bein aus dem Boden zu ziehen. „Und verwunderlich, dass die Bohle nach den ganzen Jahren immer noch locker ist." – „Du musst es dir genau ansehen", flehte Alma. „Wie… Ach, scheiß drauf", winkte Rokko ab, bevor er sich vor die Öffnung im Fußboden kniete. „Ich habe unter dieser Bohle mein Tagebuch aufbewahrt. Man tritt auf das eine Ende, dann geht das andere hoch." – „Alma, ich glaube kaum, dass es noch hier ist. Wenn der erste Teil beim Professor ist, dann…" Trotz seiner Skepsis griff Rokko in die Öffnung. „Nichts, nur…" Er hielt inne. „Was ist denn…" Rokkos Hand kam wieder zum Vorschein. Darin hielt er mehrere Bögen Papier. Ein einziger Blick darauf genügte, um zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um Almas Tagebuch handeln musste. „Das ist… Das ist der zweite Teil deines Tagebuchs", verkündete er plötzlich euphorisch. „Das ist ja… Boah, besser geht's nicht." Rokko richtete sich wieder auf. „Kannst du dich vielleicht noch an andere Dinge aus deiner Zeit hier erinnern?" – „Nein, leider nicht", gab Alma traurig zu. „Ist nicht schlimm", tröstete Rokko sie. „Dein Tagebuch bringt mich bestimmt weiter." – „Herr Kowalski?", hallte Lisas Stimme durch das Gutshaus. „Ich bin oben", rief Rokko zurück. Anschließend faltete er seinen Fund sorgfältig und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. „So, Alma, du musst auch zurück in die Tasche", erklärte er seiner Freundin. „Wieso erzählt er der Kaiserin nicht von mir? Du verstehst dich doch gut mit ihr. Sie ist so nett. Ich glaube…" – „Überlass das bitte mir, ja?", bat Rokko. „Ich würde einfach gerne mehr handfeste Beweise haben, okay?"

„Ein wirklich schönes Haus", gestand Rokko, als er mit Lisa über das dazugehörige Gelände lief. „Das stimmt", gab Lisa zu. „Und es hat offenbar eine spannende Geschichte. Was Sie alles darüber wissen…" – „Sagen Sie, wo sind eigentlich die Stallungen?", fragte Rokko unvermittelt. Ihm war Almas bester Freund Jurgus wieder eingefallen. „Da drüben, oder?", erwiderte Lisa auf ein zusammengefallenes Steinhaus deutend. „Oh, die sind aber doch… sehr mitgenommen…", seufzte Rokko. „Naja, strengen Sie Ihre Phantasie ein bisschen an. Sich einen Pferdestall vorzustellen ist doch nicht so schwer", schmunzelte Lisa. „Ja", gab Rokko zu. „Aber irgendwie bin ich in diesem Fall doch mehr an der Realität interessiert. Ich denke… nein… ich werde mal reingehen und mich da drinnen mal umsehen."

„Was haben Sie denn erwartet?" Aus irgendeinem Grund empfand Lisa plötzlich Mitleid für Rokko. Völlig geknickt stand er dem zerfallen Stallgebäude und drehte sich. „Keine Ahnung, was ich erwartet habe", seufzte er. „Meine Glücksträhne konnte ja nicht ewig anhalten." – „Hä?", hakte Lisa nach. „Ach nichts." – „Finden Sie nicht, wir haben uns den Stall jetzt lange genug angesehen? Ich meine, außer den paar Ketten, die wohl zum Festbinden der Tiere gedient haben, gibt es hier nichts Interessantes." – „Doch, sehen Sie mal hier: Das sind bestimmt sechs Stellplätze, oder?" – „Wenn Sie es so bezeichnen wollen, ja." – „Aber es sind nur drei Ketten", stellte Rokko fest. „Und? Weggerostet, geklaut, vielleicht stand da auch ein so zahmes Tier, das nicht angekettet werden musste", witzelte Lisa. „Es fehlen drei Ketten", dachte Rokko laut nach. „Ich glaube, es fehlen nur zwei. Eine war in der Kiste, die ich von meiner Uroma geerbt habe." – „Echt?", wurde Rokko hellhörig. „Ja, echt." Lisa wusste nicht, wie sie Rokkos Verhalten werten sollte. Einerseits fand sie seine kindliche Begeisterung amüsant. Andererseits fühlte sie angesichts seiner offensichtlichen Enttäuschung Mitleid für ihn. „Ich kann Sie Ihnen gerne zeigen. Sie liegt bei meinen Eltern. Wenn Sie nachher zur S-Bahn gehen, machen Sie einen kurzen Umweg mit zu mir." – „Gerne, vielen Dank."

„Diesmal keine Cola?", fragte Alma traurig, als Rokko sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ. „Mir ist mehr nach Tee. Es war hundkalt heute und ich war den ganzen Tag draußen." – „Ist dieser Tee denn lecker?" Rokko seufzte ergeben. „Ist ja schon gut, ich hole dir Cola. Dass du die so magst…", schmunzelte er. „Kriegst du davon keine Magenschmerzen?" – „Nein", entgegnete Alma ehrlich. „Weißt du", fuhr sie fort. „Mein Elternhaus hat sich sehr verändert." – „Das glaube ich. Das ist nach den vielen Jahren auch nicht verwunderlich." – „Ich mag die Kaiserin. Sie macht so einen netten Eindruck. Sie würde gut zu dir passen." – „Ach was", winkte Rokko ab. „Sie hat nur Augen für David Seidel." – „Hieronymus?", wiederholte Alma entsetzt. „Nein, das darf sie nicht. Er ist nicht gut. Er wird böse Dinge mit ihr tun." – „Ach Alma", seufzte Rokko. „Was Hieronymus mit dir getan hat, war wirklich böse, aber wenn man sich wirklich liebt und es tut, dann ist es auch schön." – „Das glaube ich nicht", widersprach die Frau im Spiegel. „Hatte er schon einmal… das… gemacht?" – „Ja, hatte er", schmunzelte Rokko. „Und er fand es schön?" – „Ja." – „Und die Frau auch?" – „Sie hat zumindest nichts Anderes behauptet." – „Dann ist er Vater?" – „Nein, bin ich nicht." – „Wie ist das möglich?" – „Durch Verhütung." – „Verhütung", echote Alma. „Wie funktioniert das?" – „Ähm", begann Rokko. „Weißt du, ich glaube, es ist im Moment wichtiger deine Leiche zu finden, oder?" – „Oh ja", ließ Alma sich ablenken. „Gut, dann süffle mal deine Cola. Ich lese dein Tagebuch."

_Obwohl ich mich wochenlang jeden Tag übergeben habe, werde ich immer fülliger. Meine Brüste und besonders mein Bauch sind stark angewachsen. Zu meinem Entsetzen konnte ich heute einen Fuß auf einem Bauch erkennen. Er kam von innen. Ich glaube, ich bin besessen. Ich fühle mich nicht so, aber es ist dieses Wesen in mir…_

_Ich bin mir sicher, besessen zu sein. Friedrich Seideler bat mich am Nachmittag zu sich. Er dankte mir für meine Dienste, betonte aber, dass sich die Familie von mir distanzieren müsste. Mein Zustand ist für die Gouvernante seiner Tochter unschicklich. Ich packte also meine Sachen. Die Seidelers stellten mir ihre Kutsche und ihren Kutscher zu Verfügung und so reiste ich nach Hause. Das gute, alte Göberitz hat sich nicht verändert, meine liebe Eltern auch nicht. Sie empfingen mich so liebevoll, waren überglücklich, mich wieder bei ihnen zu haben._

_Heute Abend kam Mama zu mir und erklärte mir, was mit mir passiert sein musste. Ich erwarte ein Baby! Hieronymus hat kein Pipi in mich gemacht, sondern seinen Samen in mir gepflanzt. Meine Mama streichelte meinen Bauch und sagte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis das Baby zur Welt kommt. Ich habe mich nicht getraut zu fragen, wie es denn aus mir herauskommt. Ich glaube, es wird durch meinen Bauchnabel kommen._

Schmunzelnd griff Rokko nach seiner Tasse. „Und? Ist es durch deinen Bauchnabel auf die Welt gekommen?" – „Bitte?", hakte Alma nach. „Dein Kind, kam es durch deinen Bauchnabel?" – „Nein, kam es nicht", erwiderte Alma errötend. „Es kam durch eine ganz andere Öffnung, nach Tagen der Krankheit. Ich dachte, dieser Schmerz würde mich umbringen." – „Tz, dein Kind hat dich aber offenbar nicht umgebracht, denn sonst würde dein Tagebuch ja nicht weitergehen. Wieso hast du nicht über die Entbindung geschrieben?" – „Scham", entgegnete Alma knapp. „Welch Unmenschlichkeit so eine Geburt!", echauffierte sie sich. „Aber das Ergebnis fandest du doch gar nicht so schlecht, oder?" – „Meinen Sohn? Ja, ich habe ihn geliebt. Er war so niedlich, so klein, so hilflos, so rosa." – „Rosa?", hakte Rokko irritiert nach. „Seine Haut, sie war so rosa." – „Ach so", schmunzelte der Werbefachmann. „Und seine Augen waren strahlendblau." – „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, alle Babys haben blaue Augen." – „Nein, mein Sohn hatte seine blauen Augen von mir", widersprach Alma. „Und er hatte pechschwarze Haare – von Hieronymus, da bin ich sicher." – „Blaue Augen, schwarze Haare…", grübelte Rokko. „Die Kombi ist in meiner Familie auch sehr beliebt – nur ich mit meinen braunen Augen bin da irgendwie das schwarze Schaf."

_Hieronymus war heute bei mir. Er wollte meinen Sohn. Er sagte, er würde ihn gemeinsam mit Mireille aufziehen. Ich würde keine Arbeit mehr mit ihm haben, die Schande sei dann von mir genommen. Hieronymus bot sogar an, mich in eine Anstellung bei einer angesehenen Familie zu vermitteln. Das will ich aber nicht! Ja, mit einer Anstellung könnte ich für meinen Sohn und mich sorgen, aber ihn hergeben? Nein, niemals! Und Hieronymus wird ihn ganz sicher nicht kriegen! Er sprach davon, Fehler gemacht zu haben. Er nannte meinen Sohn einen Fehler! Er korrigierte mich und nannte ihn unseren Sohn. Nein, er ist nicht Hieronymus' Sohn, er ist meiner und ich werde ihn nie, nie, nie hergeben. Ich fragte Hieronymus, warum er mit mir gemacht hat, was er mit mir gemacht hat und er sprach von Frust und Verzweiflung, die er so loswerden wollte. Ich bin empört. Das ist doch etwas zwischen Eheleuten. Ich habe für mich behalten, wie sehr es mich verletzt hat, wie grob Hieronymus zu mir war, das ich mir nur einen einzigen Kuss gewünscht hätte, etwas Zärtlichkeit…Hieronymus ging dann. Er war ganz offensichtlich wütend, murmelte etwas davon, dass es mir noch leid tun würde, seiner Anweisung nicht Folge geleistet zu haben._

„Hm", brummte Rokko. „Endet dein Tagebuch wirklich mit diesem Besuch von Hieronymus?" – „Ja", antwortete Alma pflichtbewusst. „Das hilft dir doch, oder?" – „Geht so", gab Rokko zerknirscht zu. „Erst warst du bei den Seidelers, dann hat dich Hieronymus vergewaltigt, du warst schwanger, musstest zurück nach Göberitz, dann hat der alte Friedrich entschieden, dass der Name des Sohnes weitergeben wird, der ihm zuerst einen Enkel schenkt, dann war Hieronymus bei dir und wollte dein Kind." – „Das ich ihm nicht gegeben habe", erinnerte Alma ihr Gegenüber. „Genau. Und laut den anderen Aufzeichnungen… denen, die ich von Sophie habe… steht Ricardo in Verdacht, etwas mit deinem Verschwinden zu tun zu haben." Seufzend ließ Rokko sich gegen die Sofalehne fallen. „Gott, was ist das? Ein 3D-Puzzle mit 150 Millionen Teilen?" Alma schwieg betreten. „Es ist nicht leicht, mich zu finden, oder?" – „Nein", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. „Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob ich wenigstens ein bisschen dicht an der Lösung bin." Rokkos Blick wanderte über die wild verstreuten Papiere in seinem Wohnzimmer. „Vielleicht sollte ich mit deinem Tagebuch noch einmal zu diesem Professor. Der ist doch Fachmann, vielleicht sieht er etwas in deinem Tagebuch, was ich nicht sehe", grübelte er. „Aber der Professor kennt mich nicht", warf Alma ein. „Richtig, er kennt dich nicht", wiederholte Rokko lächelnd. „Das ist mein großer Vorteil." Rokko nahm den Spiegel in die Hand und betrachtete die junge Frau darin. „Ich finde dich ganz sicher", versprach er. „Das weiß ich. Ich weiß auch, dass das nicht so schnell geht, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Gibt es einen Hinweis in den Papieren, was aus meinem Sohn geworden ist?" – „Nein. Es gibt ja noch nicht einmal einen Hinweis auf seinen Namen – nicht einmal in deinem Tagebuch", gab Rokko vorwurfsvoll zurück. „Konrad, mein Baby heißt Konrad." – „Konrad?", wunderte Rokko sich. „Ja, ich weiß, ein sehr moderner Vorname, aber ich fand ihn doch so schön." 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

„Dass Sie das Tagebuch anfassen mussten, verstehe ich ja, aber warum mussten Sie die Blätter auch noch knicken?", fragte Professor Wolf verzweifelt. „Es gibt so wenig so gut erhaltene Dokumente aus dieser Zeit und Sie knicken sie einfach und…" – „… stopfen sie in Ihre Jackentasche", vervollständigte Rokko geknickt. „Ich weiß. Das war blöd von mir, aber es ist einfach so, dass… Ach, ich habe keine Erklärung dafür." – „Aha", kommentierte der Professor. „Und nun? Was werden Sie mit diesem Tagebuch machen?" – „Ich werde es einem Restaurator geben, damit ich bzw. meine Kollegen beim Forschen keine weiteren Schäden anrichten." – „Das heißt, Sie haben noch gar keinen Blick auf den Inhalt geworfen?" – „Doch, doch. Aber viel Neues war da ja nicht drin. Ich meine, das Kind steht in den Kirchenregistern. Es wäre viel interessanter gewesen, zu erfahren, wo es abgeblieben ist oder zumindest, was aus Elisabeth Margareta geworden ist." – „Das finde ich auch", seufzte Rokko. „Wo genau haben Sie das Tagebuch eigentlich gefunden?" – „In den Dielen in einem der oberen Zimmer." – „Interessant", grübelte der Professor. „Wir haben damals, so das ging, alles durchforstet. Wir hätten es finden müssen. Ich meine… außer Sie haben die Bohlen mit Gewalt herausgerissen." – „Nein, nein. Ich bin darüber gelaufen und sie ist einfach hoch gekippt und da lag das Tagebuch… naja… diese Blätter lagen dann da eben." – „Hatten Sie den Eindruck, es hätte sich um ein Versteck gehandelt oder dass die Blätter sich dort eher zufällig befanden?" – „Wie jetzt, zufällig?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Naja, das Tagebuch stammt von 1491 plus-minus ein paar Tage. Die gute Elisabeth hat ja ihre Einträge nie mit einem Datum versehen", seufzte der Professor. „Seither ist viel Zeit vergangen, nachfolgende Generationen haben Arbeiten an dem Haus vorgenommen…" – „Verstehe", gab Rokko zurück. „Nein, es wirkte nicht, als wäre das Tagebuch bei irgendwelchen Bauarbeiten zwischen die Dielen geraten, sondern es wirkte eher nach einem geplanten Versteck." – „Hm", brummte der Professor. „Ein geplantes Versteck der Verfasserin oder das eines der Nachfahren…", dachte er laut nach. „Ich glaube, es war Al… Elisabeths Versteck für ihr Tagebuch." – „Und wie kommen Sie darauf?" – „Sie hat… also… mir… es ist nur so ein Gefühl." – „Intuition ist in meinem Beruf sehr wichtig, aber… naja… ein paar mehr handfeste Beweise wären schon hilfreich", lächelte der alte Mann Rokko an. „Ich war auch mal so idealistisch wie Sie." – „Was ist passiert?" – „Ich bin erwachsen geworden", lachte der Professor. „Mit dem Alter kommt auch der Wunsch nach Beweisen, wissen Sie. Da will man nicht mehr so blind glauben." – „Das ist schade", gestand Rokko. „Manchmal widerfahren einem die wunderlichsten Dinge und wenn man dann nicht einfach glauben kann…" – „Ach, mein junger Freund, so habe ich auch mal gedacht. Und heute interessiert mich nur noch eins: Wenn Frau Plenske das Haus renovieren lässt: Dürfen meine Mitarbeiter und ich dabei sein? Für den Fall, dass noch andere Teile des Tagebuchs auftauchen oder so? Wir würden gerne unnötige Knicke und Fingerabdrücke vermeiden", zwinkerte Professor Wolf Rokko zu. „Ja, selbstverständlich darf Ihr Team dabei sein. Ich habe Frau Plenske Ihre Telefonnummer gegeben, damit sie selbst mit Ihnen Telefonieren und die nötigen Terminabsprachen machen kann. Ich hoffe, das war in Ihrem Sinn." – „Oh ja, sehr sogar. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, dass Gutshaus zu besichtigen – so ganz zwanglos meine ich, war ja früher nicht so einfach." - „Verstehe. Ich erinnere Frau Plenske dann ununterbrochen daran, dass sie Sie anrufen soll. Ich muss dann auch leider zurück in die Firma. Da läuft gerade eine Konferenz, der ich dank dieses Termins hier entgehen konnte, aber länger kann ich mich wirklich nicht um die Arbeit drücken. Ähm… ich wäre… es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mich informieren könnten, wenn Sie irgendwelche Erkenntnisse auf dem Tagebuch oder der Hausbesichtigung ziehen." – „Kein Problem, Herr Kowalski. Wenn alle Rätsel dann gelöst sind, müssen Sie mir aber unbedingt erklären, warum Sie so wild auf all diese Informationen sind – die Wahrheit, ja?"

„Lisa, du willst Sophie doch nicht wirklich mit der Organisation des Kerima Awards betrauen?", raunte David seine Kollegin ungehalten zu. „Du hast nicht richtig zugehört. Es geht ihr nicht um die Organisation des Awards, sondern darum die Party danach auszurichten. Daran kann ich sie ja schlecht hindern. Sei doch mal ehrlich, es wäre auch für uns von Vorteil. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie das gut macht und es ist weniger Arbeit für dich, mich oder Rokko." – „Ich habe meine Zweifel, was ihre Motive betrifft." – „Dann überwache sie von mir aus, aber ich werde mich ihr nicht in den Weg stellen. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie irgendetwas plant. Warum auch, sie hat dabei doch ihren Ruf zu verlieren. Ich glaube, sie ist einsam und will mal wieder Leute im Haus haben." – „A propos Haus, wieso findet die Party nicht in deinem Erbe statt? Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass es sich dabei um eine ziemlich ansehnliche Villa mit einem beträchtlichen Grundstück gehört." – „So, ist dir das also zu Ohren gekommen", schmunzelte Lisa. „Dann ist dir sicher auch zu Ohren gekommen, dass das Gutshaus nicht in dem Zustand ist, um dort hundert Leute wild feiern zu lassen. Es ist zwar so nicht einsturzgefährdet, aber…" – „Gerade dieser wilde, ungezähmte Charme macht es doch so erstrebenswert dort zu feiern." – „Ich will das aber nicht", lehnte Lisa ab. „Es sind noch über zwei Monate bis zum Kerima Award. Solange die von Brahmberg diese Zeit nutzt, um zu planen, kann sie uns in der Firma nicht quer schießen. Sie organisiert und ist glücklich, wir arbeiten normal weiter und sind auch glücklich." – „Womit wir wieder beim Anfang des Gesprächs wären", seufzte David. „Ich habe einfach meine Zweifel, dass sie…" – „Tz, beim Kostümball hat sie auch ganze Arbeit geleistet", unterbrach Lisa ihr Gegenüber. Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz im Konferenzraum. „Exakt, es gab eine Fehlgeburt und ich wurde verletzt." – „Durch Richard", rollte Lisa mit den Augen. „Dafür konnte sie nun wirklich nichts, aber wenn es dich beruhigt, kann ich ja noch mal mit ihr sprechen…"

„Frau von Brahmberg", steuerte Lisa auf den Cateringtresen zu. „Lisa, Mäuschen, willst du etwas trinken?", unterbrach Helga ihre Tochter sogleich. „Ein Glas Cola, bitte. Danke, Mama", entgegnete Lisa. „Was gibt es denn, Frau Plenske?", ignorierte Sophie Helgas Anflug von Mütterlichkeit. „Wegen der Party… also der nach dem Kerima Award…" – „Oh ja, da hätte ich schon einige Ideen", strahlte Sophie plötzlich. „Ich dachte daran, es ganz klassisch aufzuziehen…" – „Einen wunderschönen Tag die Damen", lachte Rokko, kaum dass er in Hörweite war. „Sie sind schon wieder zurück?", staunte Lisa. „Ich dachte, Sie seien bei diesem Professor…" – „War ich auch. Letztlich hat das nicht so lange gedauert, wie ich erhofft hatte." Rokko drehte sich kurz um und lächelte Helga an. „Sie haben nicht zufällig von der Cola mit Vanille-Geschmack da?" Ein hocherfreutes Jauchzen entfuhr Rokkos Jacketttasche, doch außer ihm nahm es keiner wahr. „Ähm, doch", zeigte Helga sich sichtlich irritiert. „Sie und die Lisa sind ja die einzigen in diesem Unternehmen, die ständig Cola trinken", erklärte sie Rokko. „Ach so, Sie auch?", lächelte Rokko seine Chefin an. „Ja, eines von diesen Lastern, die man der Gesundheit zu Liebe nicht haben sollte", errötete Lisa. „Dafür stinkt es nicht so eklig wie Zigarettenqualm", grinste Rokko. „Der Professor lässt übrigens ausrichten, dass er zu jeder Tageszeit zu jeder Schandtag bereit ist, um das Göberitzer Gutshaus zu erforschen. Sie können ihn jederzeit anrufen, notfalls auch Zuhause." Rokko nahm sein Glas Cola entgegen und ehe er darum bitten konnte, reichte Helga ihm auch schon einen Strohhalm. „Frau von Brahmberg wollte mir gerade ein paar Vorschläge machen, was den Empfang nach dem Kerima Award betrifft", informierte Lisa den PR-Mann. „Oh, Sie planen das?", wandte Rokko sich an Sophie. „Dann wird das ganz sicher eine Party mit Stil und Flair." – „Sie alter Charmeur", lachte das ehemalige Model. „Nun gut, ohne Witz: Ich hätte da die eine oder andere Idee. Ich hole nur schnell die Unterlagen aus meinem Büro. Nicht wegrennen."

„Ein netter Mann", seufzte Helga, als Rokko davon hechtete. „In der Tat", stimmte Lisa in das Seufzen mit ein. „Ein bisschen schrullig vielleicht, aber sehr nett." – „Das sind die doch immer", winkte Sophie ab. „Wie jetzt ‚das sind die doch immer'?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Na, wenn ein Mann nett ist, Stil besitzt, charmant ist, schrullig wie Sie es so reizend formulierten und eigentlich alles hat, was frau sich wünscht, was ist er dann?" Lisa sah Sophie mit großen Augen an. „Genau, schwul", nahm diese ihr die Antwort ab. „Herr Kowalski ist schwul?", hakte diese mit gesenkter Stimme nach. „Ja. Er hat sogar einen Lebensgefährten", wusste Sophie zu berichten. „Das habe ich ihm entlocken können. Ein bisschen Gewalt musste ich zwar anwenden, aber… naja… ist ja heutzutage keine Schande mehr, wenn Jungs auf Jungs stehen. Ich hätte eh gedacht, dass er damit souveräner umgeht." – „Ich auch", stimmte Lisa zu. „Vielleicht hat er das gemeint, als er sagte, er wirke manchmal selbstbewusster, als er eigentlich ist…", grübelte sie dann laut. „So, die Damen, da bin ich wieder. Also…", begann Rokko sofort, Sophie seine Ideen für eine Party zu unterbreiten, als er aus seinem Büro zurückkam.

„Und? Hat der Bruno heute schon was ge… ge… na gedingst in seinem Internettagebuch? Gibt's was Neues aus Kanada?", wollte Helga von ihrer Tochter wissen, nachdem Rokko und Sophie in ihrer Planung scheinbar die Welt um sich herum vergessen hatten. „Mama", erwiderte Lisa mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Bei der Zeitverschiebung ist Bruno gerade erst aufgestanden. Was soll er denn da schon gebloggt haben? Habe erfolgreich meinen Wecker ausgeschaltet, gehe jetzt Zähne putzen?", amüsierte Lisa sich. „Hätte ja sein können", murmelte Helga. „Ich find's halt nur so aufregend." – „Die Adresse vom Blog sind in meinen Favoriten. Du kannst jederzeit gerne entweder an meinen PC hier bei Kerima oder Zuhause an den Laptop." – „Oh, sehr gerne. Herr Kowalski, noch etwas zu trinken?", wandte Helga sich plötzlich an den Werbefachmann. „Ist Frau von Brahmberg schon gegangen?", staunte Lisa. „Ja, vor ungefähr einer halben Minute. Sie war total happy, dass sie diese Party planen darf." – „Dabei ist der Kerima Award doch noch so lange hin", schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „So hat sie wenigstens etwas zu tun. Auf mich wirkte es so, als bräuchte sie das im Moment einfach. Aber die Damen sprachen gerade von einem Blog. Was gibt es denn Neues bei Ihrem Bruder?", wechselte Rokko geschickt das Thema.

„Hat er endlich, wonach er sucht?", drängte Alma Rokko einige Zeit später. „Nein", zischte dieser zurück. Lisa hatte aber auch den unmöglichsten Kram in ihren Favoriten – so würde er den Blog bestimmt nie finden. „Ich habe ja nur Sorge, dass er bei dieserTat erwischt wird." – „Wenn du noch lauter zeterst dann bestimmt", entgegnete Rokko. „Das liegt bei mir auf dem Schreibtisch. Komm kurz mit rein. Dann gebe ich es dir", drang plötzlich Lisas Stimme durch die Tür. „Mist", murmelte Rokko Alma zu, bevor er den Spiegel wieder in seiner Jackettinnentasche verschwinden ließ. „Herr Kowalski, Sie hier?", fragte Lisa sichtlich überrascht, als sie in ihr Büro trat. „Tja, ja", lachte Rokko verunsichert. „Hatten wir einen Termin?" – „Ähm, nein." Lisa umrundete ihren Schreibtisch, um die versprochenen Papiere für David zu suchen. „Und was machen Sie dann in Lisas Büro?", wollte der Geschäftsführer wissen. „Naja, es ist so…" Denk nach, Kowalski, denk nach, redete Rokko sich in Gedanken gut zu. „Ich habe Frau Plenske ein Memo geschickt." – „Und jetzt wollten Sie nachsehen, ob es angekommen ist?", deutete David auf Rokkos Hand, die immer noch die Computermaus fest umschlossen hielt. „Ja… quasi… mir ist zwischenzeitlich etwas Besseres eingefallen und ich wollte das Memo wieder löschen, um Frau Plenske dann die bessere Idee zu mailen." – „Wie umständlich", kommentierte Lisa. „Sie hätten mir doch einfach eine Mail schicken können, in der Sie mir sagen, dass die erste Variante nicht mehr gültig ist." – „Ja… das wäre natürlich auch gegangen. Aber warum einfach, wenn es auch kompliziert geht?", zuckte Rokko mit den Schultern. „So, hier… da wären auch schon die Kostenvoranschläge für die Stoffe", drückte Lisa dem verdutzten David einige Hefter in die Hand. „Du kannst dann gehen", drängte sie ihn, ihr Büro zu verlassen. „Herr Kowalski, würden Sie bitte noch kurz bleiben?"

„Was haben Sie wirklich an meinem PC gemacht?" – „Das habe ich Ihnen doch gesagt." – „Herr Kowalski, ich bin quasi die personifizierte schlechte Lüge. Ich weiß, dass Sie keine Mail gelöscht haben." Erwartungsvoll sah Lisa Rokko an. „Na kommen Sie, sagen Sie es mir. Ich beiße auch nicht." – „Ich… ich habe nach der Blog-Adresse Ihres Bruders gesucht. Ich interessiere mich nämlich für Ihren Bruder." – „Das hätten Sie doch gleich sagen können. Natürlich können Sie die Adresse haben. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob Bruno… ähm… naja… diese Orientierung hat." – „Welche Orientierung?", hakte Rokko nach. „Na Ihre… Sie wissen schön." – „Ähm, ja… Danke", nahm Rokko einen Zettel mit der Adresse entgegen. „Ich verschwinde dann mal. Das war genug Fettnäpfchen für einen Tag, finden Sie nicht?" – „Hm, meiner bescheidenen Erfahrung nach kommt ein Fettnäpfchen selten allein", grinste Lisa. „Okay, ich werde die Augen offen halten", grinste Rokko plötzlich selbstbewusst.

„Herr Kowalski", hielt Lisa ihren Kollegen, der bereits die Bürotür erreicht hatte, plötzlich zurück. „Ja?" – „Ich… Also, nächste Woche kommen ja die Architekten und der Professor und die ersten Bauarbeiter ins Gutshaus, um sich ein Bild zu machen und erste Baumaßnahmen zu planen und… Also, ich weiß ja, dass Sie sich sehr für das Haus und seine Geschichte interessieren und Bruno wird leider nicht dabei sein, weil er ja in Kanada ist und nicht einfach mal so vorbeikommen kann, aber… Ähm… also… ich dachte daran, das Wochenende dort zu verbringen. Das Haus ist ja nicht einsturzgefährdet, nur ein bisschen staubig. Der Kamin funktioniert noch… Es wird also nicht kalt… vorausgesetzt, es wird Holz hineingetan… in den Kamin meine ich. Wenn Sie Lust und Zeit haben und wirklich nur dann, weil ich will ja nicht, dass Sie Ihre Zeit verschwenden… Was halten Sie davon, das Wochenende mit mir im Gutshaus zu verbringen?" – „Von Freitag an?", wollte Rokko aufgeregt wissen. „Wenn Sie da nicht können, geht auch Samstag…" – „Nein, nein, Freitag wäre perfekt. Das macht dann zweieinhalb Tage und zwei Nächte im Gutshaus", fasste Rokko zusammen. „Das ist… wow… das ist schlichtweg großartig. Ich freue mich." – „Ich dachte, das gäbe uns die Möglichkeit, uns auch mal besser kennen zu lernen… also auf kollegialer Basis", wurde Lisa wieder formell. „Ja, klar. Wenn Sie wollen erzähle ich Ihnen beim Kaminfeuer alle meine schmutzigen Geheimnisse – für etwas Zeit im Göberitzer Gutshaus würde ich alles geben." – „Das freut mich, Herr Kowalski. Und es würde mich noch mehr freuen, wenn Sie sich mir anvertrauen würden." Rokko sah kurz auf und runzelt die Stirn, schüttelte dann aber alle Gedanken, die an Lisas Verstand zweifelten ab. „Gut. Starten wir Freitag dann gleich von hier?" – „Das wäre wohl das praktischste."

„Boah, ich kann es gar nicht fassen. Lisa weiß unter Garantie nicht, welchen Gefallen sie mir mit ihrer Einladung tut, aber besser konnte es gar nicht kommen. Ich habe jetzt noch drei Tage zum Recherchieren und dann kann ich mich im Göberitzer Gutshaus in Ruhe umsehen." – „Hm", brummte Alma müde. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum er sich jetzt mit dem Bruder der Kaiserin beschäftigt", fügte sie mit dem Kopf auf Rokkos Laptop deutend hinzu. „Ganz einfach", erwiderte Rokko, wobei er aufstand und sich vor seinem auf einen großen Zeichenkarton zusammengestellten Diagramm aufbaute. „Zu jedem aus deiner Zeit gibt es ein Äquivalent in meiner Zeit: Richard ist Ricardo, David ist Hieronymus, Sophie, Friedrich, Kim… berly, Jurgus beziehungsweise Jürgen und selbst Bruno. Tja, Lisa sieht auf wie du, also muss sie dein Äquivalent sein." – „Wenn dem so ist, muss er sie vor Hieronymus beschützen – nicht, dass er ihr etwas antut." – „Ich gebe Acht auf sie, keine Sorge", versprach Rokko. „Ich habe sie echt gerne und keine Frau verdient es, dass ihr so etwas passiert." – „Du bist lieb", stellte Alma fest. „Es gibt keinen Rokko in meiner Zeit", stellte sie dann fest. „Richtig, mich gibt es in deiner Zeit nicht", seufzte Rokko. „Hoffentlich hilft mir der Aufenthalt im Gutshaus. Ich glaube nämlich, dass es schwer wird, etwas herauszufinden, wenn die Sanierungsarbeiten erst einmal begonnen haben. So, nun lass mal lesen, was der gute Bruno hier gebloggt hat." Rokkos Blick wanderte vom Handspiegel auf den Computerbildschirm. „Da ich erst seit Kurzem von meiner Schwester weiß…", las Rokko vor. „… hatte ich nie die Möglichkeit, das zu tun, was große Brüder so tun: Ihr Kaugummi ins Haar zu kleben, ihre Spielsachen zu verschenken oder ihren Puppen die Köpfe abzureißen." – „Ein liebreizender Mann", stellte Alma sarkastisch fest. „Ich glaube, du musst seine Worte nicht auf die Goldwaage legen", schmunzelte Rokko. „Darum…", überflog er den Text weiter. „… habe ich die Babypuppe meiner Schwester bei meinem letzten Besuch einfach mitgehen lassen. Blöderweise sieht sie aus wie ein echtes Baby und ich bringe es einfach nicht über das Herz, ihr die typische großer-Bruder-Gewalt anzutun. Daher liebe kleine Schwester, hier ein Bild von deiner Anne-Kathrin. Sie lebt hier friedlich mit mir in Kanada und wenn ich nach Hause komme, bringe ich sie dir unversehrt zurück. Grüße an alle, Bruno. Das ist ja mal interessant", sprach Rokko nun mehr mit sich selbst. „Er hat Lisas Babypuppe. Du hattest ein Baby und Lisa hat eine Babypuppe. Die Puppe ist bei Bruno, vielleicht ist dein Baby ja…" – „Unwahrscheinlich. Bruno war auf der Jagd und konnte aufgrund der Witterung nicht zurück ins Gutshaus. Soweit waren wir doch schon", fasste Alma die bisherigen Erkenntnisse zusammen. „Ich halte hier trotzdem mal fest, dass der 2006er-Bruno die Babypuppe hat und dass es da durchaus Parallelen geben könnte."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

„Und? Startklar?", fragte Lisa gut gelaunt in das Büro ihres Kollegen hinein. „Aber immer doch." Gestiefelt und gespornt saß Rokko an seinem Schreibtisch. Ein paar Mal schon hatte er in Lisas Büro gehen wollen, um zu erfahren, wann es denn endlich losging, aber er hatte sich jedes Mal im letzten Moment bremsen können. „Dann lassen Sie uns gehen", forderte Lisa ihn lächelnd auf. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, wie schnell Rokko aufsprang und zu ihr herübereilte. „Die nächste S-Bahn fährt in zehn Minuten", verkündete er. „Wenn wir uns beeilen…" – „Die schaffen wir problemlos", beruhigte Lisa ihn amüsiert.

„Wir müssten aber einen kleinen Umweg zu mir nach Hause machen… wegen der Schlafsäcke und so", brachte Lisa während der Bahnfahrt nach Göberitz entschuldigend hervor. „Kein Problem. Daran hätte ich auch selbst denken können – einen Schlafsack, meine ich. So was gibt's bei mir Zuhause ja auch. Ist schon ewig her, dass ich mal in einem übernachtet habe", überspielte Rokko seine Aufregung. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er viel recherchiert und wusste nun genau, welche Zimmer im Gutshaus er genau unter die Lupe nehmen wollte. Lisa setzte zu einer Antwort an, als ihr Handy klingelte. „Oh, Entschuldigung. Diesen einen Anruf nehme ich noch an, danach gehört das Wochenende ganz Ihnen, versprochen", errötete Lisa, bevor sie sich meldete.

„Professor Wolf!", freute Lisa sich sichtlich über den Anruf. „Ja, Herr Kowalski und ich sind gerade auf dem Weg ins Gutshaus." Rokko versucht in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, ob der Professor gute oder schlechte Nachrichten hatte, doch er schaffte es nicht, etwas in Lisas Grinsen hineinzuinterpretieren. „Das ist ja ulkig – und ich hätte dieses Gekritzel fast als belanglos in den Papierkorb befördert", staunte sie. „Naja, wie gesagt, Herr Kowalski und ich sind auf dem Weg nach Göberitz, heute wird das also nichts mehr. Ich könnte aber gleich Montagmorgen vorbeikommen. Wo sagten Sie, soll das sein? … In der Pathologie der Uniklinik. Verstanden… Ja, so könnten wir das natürlich auch machen. … Gut, dann komme ich erst in Ihr Büro und Sie bringen mich dann dorthin. … Ja, Ihnen auch ein schönes Wochenende. … Ja, Sie erfahren es zuerst, wenn Herr Kowalski oder ich etwas Interessantes entdecken sollten. … Ja, bis Montag. Vielen Dank für den Anruf."

„Und? Was wollte er?", versuchte Rokko möglichst beiläufig zu fragen. „Das glauben Sie mir sowieso nicht", kicherte Lisa. „Kommt auf einen Versuch an", provozierte Rokko sie. „Es ist so: In dem Nachlass meiner Uroma war ein Heft, das von vorne geblättert das Haushaltsbuch von 1968 ist. Ich wollte es schon in den Müll befördern, konnte mich aber vor lauter Sentimentalität nicht davon trennen. Naja, und während ich nach einem Platz gesucht habe, wo es denn am besten hinpasst, ist es mir runtergefallen und dabei aufgeklappt, verstehen Sie?" – „Ja, gerade so", grinste Rokko. „Jedenfalls, von hinten aufgeschlagen hatte meine Uroma da auch was notiert – eine Art Familienstammbaum, der zurück in die Jungsteinzeit reicht. Okay, das ist jetzt übertrieben, aber er geht schon ziemlich weit zurück in die Vergangenheit – quasi bis zur Entstehungszeit des Gutshauses." – „Und?", fragte Rokko hellhörig. „Ich habe dem Professor von diesem Buch erzählt, als wir neulich telefoniert haben. Er wollte es auf Authentizität prüfen." – „Und? Lassen Sie sich doch nicht alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen", flehte Rokko seine Chefin an. „Vor Ihnen sitzt möglicherweise eine Prinzessin", lachte Lisa. „Ähm, ja…", kommentierte Rokko. „Ui, Sie sind echt nicht leicht zu beeindrucken", scherzte Lisa ausgelassen. „Ja… nee… eigentlich nicht… oder doch… kommt darauf an… Aber irgendwie überrascht mich das nicht – Sie sehen ja immerhin aus wie…" – „Wie?", hakte Lisa nach. „Naja, Sie haben so etwas Majestätisches, wenn Sie durch die Firma schreiten", grinste Rokko mit einem Mal. „Aber wieso müssen Sie deswegen in die Pathologie?" – „Soweit ich den Professor verstanden habe, geht der Stammbaum, den meine Uroma gezeichnet hat, auf die Tiefenthal-Grafenwalds zurück und bei denen gibt es zwei Linien: Eine, die mit dem mysteriösen Verschwinden einer Elisabeth Margareta endet und eine, die mit deren Halbbruder beziehungsweise seinen Töchtern und Enkelinnen weitergeht. Von diesem Halbbruder, Brunhold, hat der Professor DNA-Material. Und um das mit meinem vergleichen zu können, soll ich Montag in die Pathologie kommen, die rauben mir ein paar Zellen und gucken, ob ich irgendwie mit diesem Brunhold verwandt sein könnte." – „Finden Sie es nicht reichlich… merkwürdig, dass Sie Elisabeth heißen und Ihr Halbbruder Bruno – genau wie dieses Halbgeschwisterpaar damals?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mir darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. Ist bestimmt nur ein Zufall. Ich meine…" – „Nächster Halt: Göberitz", wurde Lisa unterbrochen.

„Also, es funktioniert soweit alles einigermaßen. Heizen müsster mit'm Kamin. Klo müsster mit'nem Eimer nachspülen. Duschen jeht jar nich. Strom nur mit'm Notstromaggregat. Schnattchen, ick hab dir jezeicht, wie dis jeht. Damit könnter so'n bisschen Licht machen, aber immer nur een Zimmer, ja? Is anjeklemmt in dem jroßen, dis mit'm Kamin. Ansonsten hab ick euch hier zwee Taschenlampen injepackt und noch mal Decken, falls es kalt wird. Heizen kannste?", wandte Bernd sich plötzlich an Rokko. „Ob ich ein Feuer im Kamin ankriege? Sicher. Ich war mal bei den Pfadfindern." – „Pfadfinder", wiederholte Bernd kritisch. „Is wohl besser, wenn ick dir dis noch mal erkläre." – „Papa, bitte, wir schaffen das schon", drängte Lisa zum Aufbruch. „Wat hasten da, Schnatti?", wollte Bernd auf Lisas Umhängetasche deutend wissen. „Dissen Trage-Computer, ick fass es nich! Willste etwa arbeiten? Musste aber mit'm Akku machen. Ob dis Notstromaggregat dis mitmacht…" – „Aber Herr Plenske, so viel Strom nimmt ein Laptop doch gar nicht." – „Und arbeiten will ich damit auch nicht", ergriff Lisa wieder das Wort. „Ich dachte nur, wenn ich die Kamera mitnehme, können wir uns gleich mal die Bilder ansehen." – „Ich würde dann vorschlagen, wir nehmen meinen Laptop mit", bot Rokko auf seine eigene Tasche deutend an. „Da sind auch ein paar Filme drauf, falls uns langweilig wird." – „Filme?", wurde Lisa hellhörig. „Was denn für Filme?" – „Ach, ‚Die Brücken am Fluss', ‚Magnolien aus Stahl'… Irgendeine Dracula-Verfilmung. Ich weiß es gar nicht so genau. Ach ja, und ‚Brokeback Mountain' – den habe ich ganz neu, hab ihn aber noch nicht angesehen." – „Is dis nich der mit disse schwulen Cowboys?" – „Papa, bitte." – „Ja, das ist er. Haben Sie ein Problem mit Schwulen?", wandte Rokko sich an Lisa. „Nein, nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Darüber können wir ja auch gleich mal reden, wenn wir dann endlich im Gutshaus sind." – „Ick könnte euch fahren", bot Bernd an. „Ach was", lachte Lisa. „Die paar Schritte werden uns gut tun, nicht wahr, Herr Kowalski?" – „Kommter morgen zum Frühstück vorbei?" – „Papa, bitte. Du machst einen Aufstand wie damals, als ich bei Yvonne übernachten wollte – mit 17 wohlgemerkt." – „Ja, aber…", wollte Bernd etwas einwerfen. „Kommen Sie", hakte Lisa sich bei Rokko unter. „Wir gehen schon mal, während er noch nach einem guten Argument sucht."

„Und, schon etwas Spannendes entdeckt?", zog Lisa Rokko auf, als dieser einige Stunden später aus dem oberen Stockwerk in das Zimmer kam, in dem die Beiden gemeinsam übernachten sollten. „Leider nicht", seufzte er. „Und Sie? Was machen Sie da Schönes?" – „Oh, ich kann zaubern: Ich kann komplett verbrannte Wurst machen, die innen noch eisekalt ist. Wollen Sie eine?", lachte Lisa und hielt ihrem Kollegen eine auf einen Stock aufgespießte Wurst hin. „Außen verbrannt und innen noch kalt? So habe ich sie am liebsten", amüsierte Rokko sich, bevor er sein Abendessen entgegennahm. „Ein Problem gibt es da aber", druckste Lisa herum. „Was denn?" – „Die eine von den Luftmatratzen hält die Luft nicht." – „Die große oder die kleine?" – „Die kleine." – „Hm", täuschte Rokko vor, angestrengt nachzudenken. „Also, so wie ich das sehe, passen wir gemeinsam auf diese eine Matratze. Wenn es Prinzessin Lisa also nichts ausmacht…" Rokko wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als Lisa ihm auch schon ein kleines Kissen an den Kopf schlug. „War ja klar, dass von Ihnen nur so ein Kommentar kommen kann. Die Frage ist ja auch eher, ob Ihnen das etwas ausmacht, sich mit mir ein Bett zu teilen – nicht, dass Sie deswegen Schwierigkeiten Zuhause kriegen…" – „Mit wem denn? Mit dem dort residierenden Poltergeist? Wohl kaum."

„Rokko! Rokko!", flüsterte eine aufgeregte Frauenstimme. „Was ist?", grummelte dieser verschlafen. „Das Feuer geht aus", informierte Alma ihn. „Und?" – „Es wird schrecklich kalt, wenn er nicht sofort Holz nachlegt." – „Schon gut, schon gut", wälzte Rokko sich ächzend von der Luftmatratze. „War er schon im Keller?" – „Bitte?", bat Rokko Alma um eine Wiederholung. „War er schon im Keller des Gutshauses?" – „Nee, was soll ich denn da?" – „Nach mir suchen, vielleicht?", echauffierte sich die Frau im Spiegel. „Nach dir suchen. Na sicher, was auch sonst?", murmelte Rokko, während er Holz in das fast schon erloschene Feuer steckte. „Jetzt gleich?", fragte er entsetzt, als er Almas auffordernden Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ja, wann, wenn nicht jetzt? Er wird nicht ewig in diesem Haus sein." – „Das ist natürlich ein Argument. Ich wüsste auch nicht, was ich lieber täte, als mitten in der Nacht durch einen dunklen Keller zu laufen." – „Na dann, auf auf." Rokkos Gesicht verzog sich, als er merkte, wie laut das Geräusch war, das der Reißverschluss seines Schlafsackes machte. „Pst, er wird die Kaiserin wecken", meckerte Alma auch sogleich. „Vielleicht liegst du mit deiner Sicht gar nicht so falsch. Hast du gehört, was sie in der S-Bahn erzählt hat?" – „Ja, sie könnte ein Nachfahre von mir und meinem Konrad sein oder von Bruno", lächelte Alma plötzlich. „Kannst du sie mir einmal zeigen? Sie schläft doch jetzt und…" Rokko lächelte kurz, bevor er den Spiegel auf Lisa richtete. „Sie sieht aus wie ich", staunte Alma. „Das stimmt. Sie sieht dir ähnlich. Sie ist wirklich süß", gestand Rokko mit verträumten Blick auf Lisa. „Und sie schläft wie ich – auf dem Bauch", fügte Alma hinzu.

„Wo will er denn jetzt hin?" – „Zurück in meinen Schlafsack. Alma, hier im Keller ist nichts ungewöhnlich. Die Wände sind ein bisschen schief. Das liegt wohl daran, dass ihr Leutchen im Mittelalter noch keine Wasserwaagen hattet", erklärte Rokko, wobei er versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es ihn ärgerte, dass auch seine Suche im Keller erfolglos geblieben war. „Aber wenn es später hell ist, dann sieht er sich doch die schiefen Wände noch einmal an, oder?", fragte Alma hoffnungsvoll. „Auch wenn das vermutlich nicht viel bringen wird", entgegnete Rokko die Treppen hinaufsteigend. „Wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, sehe ich mir die Wände später noch einmal an, okay?" Der Schein der Taschenlampe ließ das große Zimmer unheimlich wirken – zumindest fand Rokko das plötzlich. „Oh nein", murmelte er, als er sah, dass Lisa seine Abwesenheit genutzt hatte, um sich auf der Luftmatratze auszubreiten. „Jetzt muss er auf dem Fußboden schlafen", stellte Alma fest. „Soweit kommt es noch", lachte Rokko, während er in seinen Schlafsack stieg. Umständlich legte er erst seine Beine auf die Luftmatratze, bevor er seinen Körper unter Lisas schob. „Und nachher lasse ich sie glauben, sie sei mir auf die Pelle gerückt", grinste er in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers hinein.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Kowalski", weckte Lisa Rokko einige Stunden später. „Was haben Sie denn da?", wollte dieser auf eine Papiertüte in den Händen seiner Chefin deutend wissen. „Schokocroissants. Ich hoffe, Sie mögen die." – „Dafür würde ich glatt Sitz, Platz, Aus und Männchen machen." – „Dann will ich gar nicht wissen, was Sie für einen Becher Kaffee tun würden", lachte Lisa. „Sagen Sie, haben Sie da etwa Schnee im Haar?" – „Ja, ich war nur die paar Meter zum Bäcker, aber es schneit draußen wie irre. Hoffentlich wird es nicht schlimmer, sonst müssen wir morgen Abend aus einem der oberen Fenster rausklettern." – „Der Schnee bleibt liegen?", fragte Rokko genüsslich auf seinem Frühstück herum kauend. „Ja, tut er. Schon seltsam… um diese Jahreszeit", schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Übrigens… als ich wach wurde… ich hatte die Matratze und Sie regelrecht okkupiert. Ich hoffe, das war nicht so schlimm für Sie." – „Pah", motzte Alma aus Rokkos Tasche. „Das darf sie nicht glauben", machte sie ihrer Empörung Luft. „Nein, das war nicht schlimm – ganz im Gegenteil", grinste Rokko, was Lisa erröten ließ. „Ich hätte ja auch einfach wegrutschen können, aber es war so schön warm mit Ihnen. Also, was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Tag?", wollte er dann wissen. „Ich weiß nicht. Kommt drauf an, wie Sie zu Schnee stehen. Wir könnten spazieren gehen oder so. Außerdem waren wir noch nicht auf dem Dachboden des Hauses. Wer weiß, vielleicht steht da noch die eine oder andere Kiste mit interessantem Inhalt." – „Das klingt doch mal nett. Ich wollte mir auch den Keller noch einmal genauer ansehen", gab Rokko zu. „Gut, dann arbeiten wir uns von oben nach unten durch oder lieber umgekehrt?" – „Ja, von oben nach unten klingt gut", lächelte Rokko Lisa an.

„Da sind ein paar echte Schätze bei", bestaunte Rokko das Mobiliar, das sich noch auf dem Dachboden befand. „Wie alt schätzen Sie den?", wollte Lisa von ihrem Kollegen wissen. Dabei deutete sich auf einen Sekretär. „Naja, so Jahrhundertwende, schwer zu sagen." – „Ich finde ihn wirklich schön. Hoffentlich kriegt man den wieder hin." – „Sicher", ermutigte Rokko sie. „Naja, man musste die Scharniere ölen, ihn abschleifen und neu lackieren, aber das kostet nicht viel Zeit." – „Das wäre fabelhaft. Er gefällt mir wirklich sehr. Er ist zwar viel kleiner als mein Schreibtisch, aber vielleicht kann ich ihn ja in mein Zimmer stellen." – „Oder in die erste eigene Wohnung nehmen", hörte Rokko sich plötzlich sagen. Innerlich schallt er sich dafür, denn er wusste ja gar nicht, warum Lisa noch Zuhause wohnte und ob er sie jetzt gekränkt hatte. „Oder das", lächelte sie ihn scheu an. „Wissen Sie, ich hatte immer gehofft, dass der perfekte Zeitpunkt auszuziehen sich mir irgendwann offenbaren würde, aber bisher… tarnt er sich ganz gut", gestand Lisa ihrem Gegenüber. „Sie müssen sich ganz sicher nicht rechtfertigen. Wenn Sie gerne Zuhause wohnen, dann ist das ja okay." Rokko hatte gerade ausgesprochen, als Lisa sich am Deckel des Sekretärs zu schaffen machte. „Es wäre doch schön, wenn noch irgendwelche alten Liebesbriefe darin wären, oder?" – „Oh ja, nur leider aus der falschen Epoche", seufzte Rokko. „Hä?" – „Ach, nichts…"

„Der Dachboden war eine echte Fundgrube – wenn auch nur für Möbel", fasste Lisa das Ergebnis des Vormittags auf der Treppe nach unten zusammen. „Boah, sehen Sie mal", deutete sie aus einem der Fenster. „Es wird immer mehr Schnee." – „Ja. Wenn das so weitergeht, sind wir bald eingeschneit", entgegnete Rokko ernst. Eingeschneit… dieses Haus war schon einmal eingeschneit gewesen. Ach was, es war sicher öfter eingeschneit gewesen, aber… aber als Alma ermordet wurde, da war das Haus doch auch in heftigem Schneetreiben gefangen gewesen, oder? Durch Rokkos Kopf ratterten die Fakten, die er sich angelesen hatte. Ja, genau so hatte er es in einem der vielen Artikel gelesen und so hatte Alma es ihm doch auch bestätigt. Ob das etwas zu bedeuten hatte? Ob das reiner Zufall war? „Herr Kowalski, alles in Ordnung?" Lisa trat dichter an ihren Kollegen heran. „Sie haben so abwesend gewirkt." – „Nein, nein. Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Wussten Sie, dass dieses Haus am Valentinstag 1492 eingeschneit war?" – „Nein, wusste ich nicht", schmunzelte Lisa. „Und? Denken Sie, das hat irgendeine Bedeutung für den Schnee heute?", zog sie ihr Gegenüber auf. „Keine Ahnung", gestand Rokko zerknirscht. „Quatsch, Wetter ist etwas ganz Rationales…" – „Sie haben sicher Recht." – „Was halten Sie von einer Tasse Tee und einem gerösteten Marshmallow, bevor wir uns den Keller vornehmen?" – „Was ist ein Marshmallow?", fragte Alma aus Rokkos Jackentasche neugierig. „Das schmeckt dir ganz sicher, das ist süß und klebrig", murmelte der Werbefachmann in sein Kleidungsstück. „Haben Sie gerade in Ihre Jacke hineingesprochen?", wollte Lisa irritiert wissen. „Ähm… nee, natürlich nicht. Aber Tee und Süßkram klingen lecker. Ich gucke gleich mal, wie es um das Feuer steht", räusperte Rokko sich und verschwand in Windeseile in dem großen Zimmer.

„Noch einen, bitte", forderte Alma, nachdem Rokko bereits mehrmals ein Stück Marshmallow in seiner Jackentasche hatte verschwinden lassen. „Wissen Sie, Herr Kowalski", begann Lisa sichtlich angespannt ein Gespräch. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden an diesem Wochenende mal richtig reden." – „Ja, aber worüber denn?" – „Naja, über… über Liebe und Beziehungen und so." – „Ach ja?", staunte Rokko. Dann lächelte er und rückte näher an Lisa heran. „Ich habe ja nun… gemerkt,…", schützte Lisa Sophie und die von ihr stammende Information über Rokkos vermeintliche Homosexualität. „… dass Sie…" – „Ja?" Rokko rückte noch ein wenig näher an Lisa heran. „Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, oder? Ich hoffe, Sie fühlen sich davon nicht bedroht", sprach er mit rauer Stimme weiter. „Nein, nein. Ganz im Gegenteil", winkte Lisa ab, wobei sie sich zwang, nicht von Rokko wegzurücken. „Nicht?", lächelte dieser plötzlich. „Das freut mich, wirklich." Er legte seinen Kopf schief und bewegte ihn auf Lisa zu. „Versuchen Sie gerade, mich zu küssen?", entfuhr es Lisa mit einem Mal erschrocken. Rokko schnellte zurück. „Ähm, ja… Ich meine, davon reden wir doch die ganze Zeit, oder?" – „Ich weiß ja nicht, wovon Sie reden, aber ich rede von Ihrer Homosexualität." – „Ich bin nicht schwul", entgegnete Rokko. „Wie kommen Sie denn da drauf?" – „Sie sind nicht schwul?", sprang Lisa auf. „Ich habe die Nacht mit Ihnen verbracht und Sie sind nicht schwul?" – „Woah, Nacht miteinander verbracht! Sie waren in Ihrem Schlafsack und ich in einem anderen Schlafsack. Das hat den Keuschheitsfaktor eines Klosters. Außerdem… nehmen Sie es als Kompliment, dass ich nach einer Nacht mit Ihnen nicht schwul bin." – „Das ist…", setzte Lisa zu einem Konter an. „Sie sind… Sie sind… unglaublich… unglaublich unverschämt." – „Wieso echauffieren Sie sich denn jetzt so? Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich schwul sei." Lisa schnaufte verächtlich. „Sie tun ja jetzt gerade so, als hätte ich versucht, Sie zu vergewaltigen. Ich habe doch nur versucht, Sie zu küssen und das auch erst, nachdem Sie mich ermutigt haben", lenkte Rokko ein, stockte dann aber. Vergewaltigt, hallte es in seinem Kopf. Alma war vergewaltigt worden und jetzt… Ob das vielleicht eine mögliche Parallele war? Oder zumindest eine Variante davon? „Ich habe Sie nicht ermutigt", empörte Lisa sich. „Ich sprach von Ihrer Homosexualität. Sie haben Frau von Brahmberg gesagt, dass Sie schwul seien." – „Das war Notwehr", verteidigte Rokko sich. „Notwehr?", hakte Lisa nach. „Ja, ich war bei ihr wegen ein paar Materialien und weil sie sich halbentblättert hat, habe ich ihr erzählt, dass ich einen Lebensgefährten habe – damit sie mir nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle rückt." – „Pf, das können Sie mir doch nicht erzählen!" – „Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht: Ich hatte den einen oder anderen One-night-stand, aber das ist einfach wonach ich suche. Ich will nicht einfach nur drüber rutschen, sondern ich hätte gerne jemanden, mit dem ich auch mal reden oder was unternehmen kann, okay? Das und natürlich der eklatante Altersunterschied haben mich dazu gebracht Frau von Brahmberg diese Lüge aufzutischen. Ich gebe ja zu, ich hätte auch einfach ehrlich sein können, aber ich wollte sie nicht vor den Kopf stoßen." – „Sie haben sie trotzdem belogen." – „Ja, habe ich, aber es hat ihr doch nicht geschadet. Es wäre schlimmer für Frau von Brahmbergs Ego gewesen, wenn ich sie abgewiesen hätte." – „Und wieso haben Sie dann keine Lebensgefährtin erfunden?" – „Weil eine Lebensgefährtin kein Hindernis dargestellt hätte." – „Aber Homosexualität schon?" – „Ja, aber Sie werden schon wieder rot, deshalb erkläre ich Ihnen das jetzt nicht näher." – „Rokko, nun sei aber wieder nett", hörte der Werbefachmann Alma aus seiner Jackentasche sprechen. „Ich will aber nicht nett sein", knurrte er. „Hä?", fragte Lisa verwirrt. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts gesagt. Mich interessiert auch nicht, was Sie nicht sein wollen, sondern viel mehr, warum Sie versucht haben, mich zu küssen. Und jetzt sagen Sie nicht wieder, ich hätte sie ermutigt!" – „Ich habe versucht, Sie zu küssen, weil ich Sie gerne habe. Keine Ahnung, ob ich verliebt bin – das hätte mir dieser Kuss bestimmt verraten, aber…" Rokko zuckte mit den Schultern. „… tja, Sie wollten ja lieber ‚Jugend forscht' mit dem vermeintlichen Schwulen spielen", fügte Rokko traurig hinzu. „Ich glaube, ich gehe mir dann mal den Keller ansehen", entschied er plötzlich und drehte sich weg. „Das wollte ich bestimmt nicht", lenkte nun auch Lisa ein, doch Rokko war schon außer Hörweite.

„Na ganz toll", seufzte Lisa, wobei sie sich auf die Luftmatratze fallen ließ. „Das war wohl der Fettnapf des Jahres. Wieso musst du dich eigentlich im entscheidenden Moment immer aufführen wie eine verklemmte Zicke? Er wollte dich ja nur küssen und das wäre auch sicher nett geworden", schimpfte sie leise mit sich selbst. Ihre Hand strich über Rokkos Schlafsack. „Pah, er erwartet jetzt bestimmt, dass du sofort deine Sachen packst und nach Hause gehst, aber der wird sich wundern." Lisa sah auf. „Mist, das Feuer", entfuhr es ihr, als sie sah, dass eben dieses kurz davor stand, zu erlöschen. „Und kaum noch Holz da!" Die letzten Zweige warf Lisa in den Kamin, bevor sie aufstand. Sie würde jetzt erst einmal Holz holen und dann in den Keller gehen, um Rokko zu beweisen, dass sie keine verklemmte Zicke war, sondern ganz normal mit ihm umgehen konnte – schwul oder nicht schwul.

„Also, dieser Raum hier…", informierte Rokko Alma. „… ist knappe 40 cm kleiner als das Äquivalent im Erdgeschoss." – „Und was bedeutet das?", fragte Alma neugierig. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es könnte nichts bedeuten oder nur, dass der Maurer geschlampt hat." – „Oder?" – „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es noch eine dritte Option gibt?" – „Er klang so, als würde er noch weitersprechen wollen." – „Naja, 40 cm erscheinen mir irgendwie ein seltsamer Wert für Baupfusch, oder? Und wenn ich mir diesen Mauervorsprung ansehe… Es könnte bedeuten, dass dort etwas eingemauert ist." – „Eingemauert? Ja, aber was denn? Er möge mich diesen Mauervorsprung einmal sehen lassen", forderte Alma ihren Freund auf. Rokko hielt den Spiegel so, dass Alma besagten Mauervorsprung sehen konnte. „Hm, den gab es nicht, als ich hier noch gewohnt habe – soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Ich war nicht oft im Keller. Er war nur Speisekammer und nur meine Mutter oder die Magd sind hier heruntergegangen. Manchmal im Winter, wenn es kalt war, dann sind Bruno oder mein Vater oder auch der Knecht oder Jurgus durch den Keller in die anliegenden Stallungen gegangen. Ich kenne den Keller nicht sehr gut, aber… Trotzdem… an diesen Mauervorsprung könnte ich mich erinnern."

Während Rokko den Keller inspizierte, wollte Lisa das Gutshaus verlassen, um Holz zu holen. Sie drückte die Klinke der großen, schweren Haupttür herunter und ächzte: „Puh, heute morgen warst du doch noch nicht so schwer zu öffnen." Mit ihrem ganzen Körper lehnte Lisa sich gegen die Tür und drückte mit all ihrer Kraft dagegen. „Als würde etwas davorstehen", stellte sie fest. Ihre Hand griff nach dem Briefschlitz. Eigentlich wollte sie nur kurz hindurchsehen, aber statt den Blick auf das potentielle Hindernis freizugeben, bröselte etwas Schnee in das Hausinnere. „Oh nein, wir sind eingeschneit", erkannte Lisa entsetzt.

„Herr Kowalski? Herr Kowalski, ich habe gerade versucht, nach draußen zu gehen, um etwas Holz zu holen. Die Tür geht aber nicht auf…" Lisa machte eine Pause. Irritiert betrachtete sie, wie Rokko mit dem Ohr an der Wand stand und immer wieder klopfte. „… wegen des Schnees. Wir sind eingeschneit", fügte sie dann aber doch als Erklärung hinzu. „Was machen Sie denn da?", ging die Neugier mit Lisa durch. Rokko trat von der Wand zurück und sah sie an. „Dieser Raum ist 40 cm kürzer als der Raum im Stockwerk obendrüber." – „Sicher? Haben Sie sich auch nicht vermessen?" – „Nein, ich habe es schon mehrmals nachgemessen." – „Vielleicht ist das Haus nicht ganz unterkellert." – „Aber 40 cm? Mal ehrlich…" – „Das Haus ist um die 600 Jahre alt. Da kann das schon mal passieren. Die hatten ja damals noch nicht den ganzen modernen Schnickschnack, den wir heute zum Bauen haben." – „Ja, aber sehen Sie mal… dieser Mauervorsprung hier…" – „Ist das der Schornstein?" – „Nein, der ist da drüben. Hinter diesen Mauervorsprung könnte ein Mensch passen." – „Ein Mensch?", fragte Lisa zweifelnd. „Und wieso?" – „Am Valentinstag 1492 ist Elisabeth Margareta von Tiefenthal-Grafenwald spurlos verschwunden. Das hat Ihnen der Professor doch sicher erzählt." – „Ja, mit Betonung auf ‚spurlos'. Herr Kowalski, der Professor und sein Team haben hier schon alles untersucht." – „Ich weiß, aber dieser Mauervorsprung… dahinter ist es hohl." – „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?" – „Ich kann es hören." Rokko winkte Lisa zu sich heran und deutete ihr an, ihr Ohr an die Wand zu legen. Dann klopfte er kurz. „Tatsächlich. Es könnte dahinter hohl sein." – „Es ist ganz sicher hohl dahinter. Gibt es hier einen Vorschlaghammer oder so etwas?" – „Wollen Sie etwa die Wand einreißen?" – „Ja, will ich. Ich muss Alma endlich finden. Ich glaube… Wir sind doch eingeschneit, oder? Wie an dem Tag, als Alma verschwunden ist." – „Wer zum Kuckuck ist Alma?" – „Alma ist… Okay, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass Sie mich dafür einliefern lassen: Alma ist Elisabeth Margareta von Tiefenthal-Grafenwald. Sie lebt in meinem Spiegel – den vom Flohmarkt, Sie erinnern sich? Sie ist tot, aber ihre Leiche wurde nie begraben. Es ist meine Aufgabe, sie zu finden und zu beerdigen." Lisa machte einen Schritt zurück. „In der Tat, dafür würde ich Sie am liebsten einliefern lassen, aber es gibt kein Rein- und kein Rauskommen in beziehungsweise aus diesem Haus." Rokko hörte Lisa gar nicht richtig zu, sondern sah sich um. Es musste doch einfach einen Gegenstand geben, mit dem er die Mauer einreißen konnte… „Die Schmiede", unterstützte Lisa plötzlich Rokkos Suche. „Da gibt es bestimmt einen Hammer oder so. Aber wir sind eingeschneit. Da kommen wir jetzt nicht hin." Rokko dachte kurz nach, rannte dann aber die Treppen hinauf.

Hektisch hatte er in seiner Tasche gesucht und war abgehetzt mit einem Plan zurückgekommen. „Den habe ich aus der Bibliothek. Das ist ein Lageplan des Gutshauses – mit allen Geheimwegen", erklärte er Lisa. „Hoffentlich gibt es einen von hier zur Schmiede." – „Wir sind hier", deutete Lisa auf einen Punkt in der Karte. „Und die Schmiede ist hier", deutete sie auf einen anderen Punkt. „Und das ist der Verbindungsweg", stellte Rokko fest, wobei er ebenfalls mit dem Finger über die Karte fuhr. Er sah vom Plan auf und drehte sich in dem Kellerraum. Wo war nur… „Da drüben", zeigte Lisa auf eine Tür. „Ja, das muss es sein", freute Rokko sich und stürzte sofort auf die Tür zu. Plötzlich merkte er, wie Lisa ihn am Arm zurückhielt. „Diese Frau ist wirklich in Ihrem Spiegel?" – „Ja, ist sie", entgegnete Rokko mit Nachdruck. „Und ich muss mir keine Sorgen um Ihren Verstand machen?" – „Nein." – „Und wenn Sie die Mauer eingerissen haben und keine Leiche dahinter ist, dann gehen wir nach Hause, ja?" – „Ja."

„Es ist alles weg", seufzte Rokko. Immer wieder lief er durch die Schmiede, konnte aber einfach keinen brauchbaren Gegenstand finden, um seinem Verdacht nachzugehen. „Ein Großteil ist sicher nach der Enteignung weggekommen. Andere Dinge sind vermutlich im Museum." – „Da liegt es gut", kommentierte Rokko. „Es war sicher alles von historischem Wert. Von daher gehört es in ein Museum." – „Frau Plenske", seufzte Rokko. „In diesem Raum wurden die Hufeisen für die gutseigenen Pferde geschmiedet. Was soll es hier denn schon gegeben haben, was man nicht schon irgendwo anders gefunden hat?" – „Vielleicht sollten wir den Professor anrufen und ihn mit Ihrer Theorie konfrontieren. Er könnte herkommen und…" – „Nein." Wieder drehte Rokko sich. Er musterte die Wände. „Schuhhandwerk", murmelte er. „Brunhold war vom Schuhhandwerk begeistert. Irgendwo hat er ganz sicher seine Werkzeuge aufbewahrt. Vielleicht ist da etwas dabei…" Lisa schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Auch ihr Blick wanderte durch den kleinen Raum. „Was ist das da?", fragte sie und deutete auf eine kleine eiserne Tür in der Wand. „Das ist für den Schornstein. Damit man da auch mal reinfassen kann… zum Reinigen oder so", erklärte Rokko ihr. „Reinigen. Mit einem Haken oder wie?" – „Haken", echote Rokko. „Das ist es. Wieso bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen?!"

Japsend war Lisa wieder im Keller des Haupthauses angekommen. „Ehrlich, Herr Kowalski, Sie verbreiten eine Dramatik…", schimpfte sie vor sich hin, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass Rokko nach oben gegangen war und sie vermutlich nicht hörte. „Hier, ich habe den Schürhaken vom Kamin mitgebracht." – „Denken Sie, Sie schaffen es damit, die Wand einzureißen?" – „Es muss ja nicht die ganze Wand sein. Ein Gucklock würde ja schon reichen. Ich will doch nur sehen, was dahinter ist." – „Kann ich irgendwie helfen?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Das Beste ist, Sie gehen ein Stück zurück", wies Rokko seine Chefin an, bevor er mit dem Haken ausholte. „Das sind richtige Steine", erkannte er. „Aber nur husch-husch zusammengemauert." Statt weiter auf die Wand einzuschlagen, hakte er mit seinem Hilfsmittel in eine Fuge und drehte ihn hin und her. Als der Stein sich zu lockern begann, zog er den Haken samt Stein zu sich. „So, der Anfang wäre gemacht", lobte Rokko sich selbst. „Dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch abtragen, oder?", suchte Lisa nach einer Bestätigung. „Ja, müssen wir." – „Dann los", gab Lisa sich euphorisch, bevor sie nach dem ersten Stein griff.

„Oh, mein…", entfuhr es Lisa geschockt, als sie der Blick auf das frei wurde, das sich hinter der Mauer befand. Mit großen Augen musterte Rokko das Skelett, das dort mit ausgebreiteten Armen festgekettet war. „Alma", sprach er seine Freundin an, während er den Handspiegel aus seiner Jackentasche holte. „Ich glaube, ich habe dich gefunden."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

„Alma, sieh doch, das ist deine Leiche", erklärte Rokko der Frau im Spiegel. „Er… er… du hast mich gefunden", schluchzte Alma. „Du hast mich tatsächlich gefunden." Rokko streckte seine Hand nach dem Skelett aus. Die Berührung kam ihm vor, als würde ein Stromstoß durch ihn fahren. „Er wagt es hierher zu kommen?", hörte Rokko eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme. Er fuhr herum, denn es kam ihm vor, als würde Alma nicht aus dem Spiegel zu ihm sprechen. „Erst tut er mir das an und dann kommt er hierher mit dieser unverschämten Forderung? Wo war er die letzten Monate? Konrad ist bereits 12 Wochen alt…" – „Konrad, welch Name!" Rokko machte große Augen, als er in dem streitenden Paar Alma und Hieronymus erkannte. „Er kriegt mein Kind nicht – egal, was er mir zu bieten glaubt." – „Ich biete ihr eine Anstellung in einem der besten Häuser der Gegend und sie nennt mich unverschämt? Es ist auch mein Kind. " – „Das er gegen meinen Willen mit mir gezeugt hat." – „Ich gebe ja zu, dass es ein Fehler war,…" – „Wie bitte?", unterbrach Alma Hieronymus erbost. „Er nennt meinen Sohn einen Fehler? Ich habe Konrad entgegen aller Vorurteile und Beschwerlichkeiten auf die Welt gebracht. Er ist ganz sicher kein Fehler!" – „Darum bin ich hier: Um ihn zu holen. Ich weiß, dass es für eine Frau von ihrem Stand und unverheiratet nicht leicht ist, ein Kind groß zu ziehen, noch dazu, dass sie es nicht gewollt hat. Sie sich nun mehr auch nicht mehr darum kümmern. Mireille und ich werden das von nun an tun." – „Hey, lass sie zufrieden. Sie will dir ihren Sohn nicht geben", mischte Rokko sich in das Gespräch, merkte aber sofort, dass wieder Alma noch Hieronymus ihn sehen geschweige denn hören konnten. „Warum hat er seinen Samen in mir gepflanzt?", wollte Alma ziemlich direkt wissen. „Ich… ich war verwirrt an jenem Abend… Die ganze Situation hat mich frustriert. Ich musste einfach… Ich brauchte ein Ventil", gab Hieronymus zu. „Und dieses Ventil war ich?", hakte Alma sichtlich verletzt nach. „Ich kann es nicht fassen. Er hat mich benutzt und jetzt will er das einzige, das mir etwas bedeutet: Konrad. Er wird ihn nicht kriegen. Konrad ist mein Sohn, er wird bei mir groß und er wird nie von seinem Vater erfahren. Geht", bat Alma ihr Gegenüber. „Geht einfach und vergesst Konrad." – „Das wirst du bereuen. Dieses Balg ist mein Kind und ich werde es kriegen!"

Rokko sah aus dem Fenster auf den Innenhof des Gutshauses. Hieronymus schien wirklich das Gelände zu verlassen. Er schwang sich auf sein Pferd, warf einen letzten Blick auf das Fenster, hinter dem sich Almas Zimmer befand und ritt davon. „Ja, Konradlein, nicht weinen", flüsterte Letztere ihrem Sohn zu. „Dieser böse, böse Mann ist weg und wird uns nie wieder behelligen. Ja, sieh mal, hier ist dein Teddybär." Alma ließ das selbst gestrickte Tier über ihrem Sohn tänzeln. „Gefällt dir das, ja? Willst du ihn selbst nehmen?" Der kleine Konrad nahm sein Spielzeug glucksend an sich, nur um es sich Sekunden später genüsslich in den Mund zu stecken. Der einzige Zeuge dieser Szene schien Rokko zu sein. Bisher war alles wie er es aus Almas Tagebuch kannte. „Lisa? Lisa-Mäuschen?", drang eine Stimme durch das Haus. „Ich bin in meinen Gemächern, Mutter", rief Alma zurück. „Sie darf eintreten." Eine Frau, die aussah wie Helga Plenske, trat in das Zimmer. „Was wollte der junge Herr?" – „Er wollte Konrad, aber er hat ihn nicht bekommen." – „Offensichtlich", meinte die Frau auf das Baby deutend. „Es ist keine gute Idee, jetzt das Haus zu verlassen. Hast du gesehen, wie es draußen schneit? Jurgus hat den Hauptweg schon zwei Mal frei geschippt, aber so wie der Schnee fällt, wird das nicht lange dauern und der Weg ist wieder unpassierbar. Dein Vater und dein Bruder bleiben bestimmt in der Hütte im Wald, wenn sich das Wetter nicht bessert. Du könntest mit Konrad in die Küche kommen. Ich mache Milch mit Honig warm." – „Sehr gerne, Mama. Ich wickele Konrad nur noch in ein warmes Tuch und komme dann nach." – „Ist gut, Mäuschen. Ich erwarte dich dann unten."

Statt jedoch ihrer Mutter gleich zu folgen, nahm Alma an ihrem Tisch Platz und verfasste ein paar Sätze über ihr Erlebnis mit Hieronymus. Rokko warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und erkannte den Text, den er dem Professor gebracht hatte. Schmunzelnd sah er, wie Alma ihre Notizen im Fußboden verschwinden ließ. Ein dumpfes Geräusch ließ Rokko herumfahren. Es klang, als würde es aus der unteren Etage kommen. Da Alma keine Anstalten machte, hinunter zu gehen, sondern sich ausgiebig um Konrad kümmerte, ging Rokko nach unten.

„Nein! Nein!", hörte er Almas Mutter schreien. „Ich will da nicht hinein. Er darf mich nicht einsperren. Geht weg!" Der Werbefachmann trat durch die Küchentür und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Ricardo Almas Mutter in einen Schrank sperrte. „Sei still", herrschte er sie an. „Rein da." – „Ey, lass die Frau in Ruhe", wollte Rokko Almas Mutter zu Hilfe kommen, doch auch diesmal konnte er keine Reaktion provozieren. Urplötzlich erkannte er, dass Ricardo sich auf den Weg zu Alma machen würde. Rokko riss sich aus seiner Starre und rannte dem Mann hinterher.

„Seid gegrüßt", grinste Ricardo Alma an. „Was will er hier?", wollte diese wissen. „Ich war gerade in der Nähe und dachte, ich sehe einmal nach ihr und ihrem Nachwuchs." – „Das hat er ja jetzt getan, er kann nun gehen", funkelte Alma Ricardo böse an. „Er will aber nicht gehen", grinste Ricardo. „Er will sich diesen Jungen richtig ansehen." Alma reagierte sofort, indem sie ihren Sohn fester an sich drückte. „Ich sage ihm, was ich auch schon seinem Bruder gesagt habe: Konrad gehört zu mir." – „Daran zweifle ich auch gar nicht. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass niemand, wirklich niemand diesen Bastard in die Hände bekommt." Ricardo ging auf Alma zu und wollte nach dem Baby greifen. „Nein!", schrie sie ihn an, versetzte ihm einen Stoß und rannte aus dem Raum. „Miststück", knurrte Ricardo, bevor er ihr folgte. Auch Rokko hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt, um seiner Freundin zu folgen. Diese rannte so schnell sie konnte in den Keller des Gutshauses. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick hinter sich, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Ricardo ihr nicht zu dicht auf den Fersen war. Sehr zu Rokkos Überraschung nahm Alma den Gang im Keller, den er wenig zuvor selbst gegangen war – direkt in die Schmiede.

„Jurgus, Jurgus!", japste Alma, als sie aus der Schmiede in die Stallungen rannte. „Jurgus, mach auf", flehte sie ihren Freund an. Dieser öffnete sichtbar verschlafen die Tür. „Was ist denn los?", wollte er wissen. „Ich hatte mich gerade ein bisschen hingelegt." – „Du musst dich um Konrad kümmern. Ricardo ist hier. Er will meinem Baby etwas tun, bitte, nimm ihn und bring ihn in Sicherheit." – „Wäre es nicht besser, ich würde euch beide in Sicherheit bringen?" – „Mutter ist noch im Haus. Ich muss zurück. Bitte, kümmere dich um ihn. Ich kläre das schon." Jurgus zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, nahm dann aber den kleinen Konrad auf den Arm. „Na komm mal zum guten alten Jurgus, wir gehen jetzt erstmal weg von hier, ja? Die Mama hat nämlich ungeliebten Besuch und dem wollen wir dich ja nicht aussetzen." Das Baby schenkte Jurgus zwar ein zahnloses Lächeln, ließ aber versehentlich seinen Teddy fallen. Rokko bückte sich und griff danach. Zu seiner Überraschung konnte er ihn anfassen und noch viel besser: Er konnte ihn Konrad in die Hand geben.

Rokko fühlte sich hin und her gerissen: Einerseits wollte er gerne sehen, wo Jurgus das Baby hinbrachte, andererseits wollte er auch wissen, was nun mit Alma geschah. Er sah Jurgus hinterher und erkannte, dass er ihn erst einmal nur in eine anliegende Hütte, die sicher der Schlafplatz für irgendwelche Bediensteten war, brachte. Deshalb drehte Rokko sich um und wollte zurück ins Haupthaus gehen. Doch unerwarteter Weise stand Alma völlig regungslos vor ihm. Obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, konnte er erkennen, dass sie schockiert war. Rokkos Blick wanderte durch den Raum, blieb dann aber plötzlich an Ricardo hängen. „Scheiße", fluchte Rokko vor sich hin, als er sah, dass Ricardo Ketten in der Hand hielt. „Wie praktisch", grinste er Alma dämonisch an. „Ich musste nichts mitbringen und kann hier trotzdem jeden überwältigen." Er holte aus und schlug Alma eine der Ketten an den Kopf. Diese sank sofort bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Diese fette Kuh", ächzte Ricardo, während er Alma zurück ins Haupthaus schleifte. „Du bist an allem schuld. Wenn dein Kind bei diesem dummen August aufwächst, verliere ich mein Erbe. Also müssen du und dein Bastard leider aus dem Weg geräumt werden – und zwar für immer, um ganz sicher zu gehen." Systematisch knotete Ricardo eine Kette um Almas rechtes Handgelenk, dann um ihr linkes, eine weitere Kette befestigte er an ihrem rechten Fuß. „Pf", seufzte er erschöpft. „Das muss reichen." Dann pfefferte er die übriggebliebene Kette in eine Ecke des Kellers. „Normalerweise hängt da Schinken, jetzt kommt da ein fetter Happen dran", lachte Ricardo vor sich hin, wobei er auf mehrere Haken in der Wand deutete. An eben diesen Haken hängte er Almas bewusstlosen Körper auf. „Hat etwas von Jesus, unserem Herrn und Erlöser", kommentierte Ricardo trocken, als er sah, wie Alma dort mit ausgebreiteten Armen hing. „Aber das reicht noch nicht."

Rokko folgte Ricardo nach draußen zu seinem Pferdewagen. Was hatte er nur vor? Alma war doch hinter einer Wand eingemauert gewesen… Wie würde er… Zu Rokkos Entsetzen zog Ricardo einen prall gefühlten Sack Lehm von seinem Wagen, den er zuerst in das Gutshaus schleppte. Dann ging er zurück und holte einen zweiten, ebenso schweren Sack mit mittelgroßen Natursteinen von seinem Wagen.

Eine Weile hatte Rokko nun dabei zugesehen, wie Ricardo Alma langsam aber sicher einmauerte. Nur schwer kam sie wieder zu Bewusstsein. „Nein! Aufhören!", leistete sie schwach Widerstand, als sie erkannte, was Ricardo mit ihr vorhatte. „Ruhe", erwiderte Ricardo ohne jede Aggression. „Schlaf noch ein bisschen. Es ist gleich vorbei." Stein um Stein ließ Ricardo die Mauer wachsen. „Nein!", rief Alma nun bei vollem Bewusstsein. „Das kann er doch nicht machen. Bitte, er soll mich gehen lassen. Ich verspreche auch, mit meinem Sohn wegzugehen und nie wiederzukommen." – „Ich will da einfach kein Risiko eingehen", grinste Ricardo, als er den letzten Stein legte. „Ruhe sanft", lachte er. „Bitte", flehte Alma. „Es ist kalt und dunkel hier drin. Er kann doch nicht so mit mir verfahren. Bitte, lasst mich gehen!" Seelenruhig packte Ricardo seine Maurerutensilien zusammen. „Jurgus! Jurgus! Hilfe! Zu Hilfe!", schrie Alma währenddessen auf ihrer Seite der frisch hochgezogenen Wand.

„Jurgus", murmelte Rokko bei sich. „Der ist doch noch in… Oh nein", schimpfte er, als er sah, dass auch Ricardo sich bereits auf den Weg durch den Geheimgang machte. Wie ein Blitz schnellte Ricardo aus der Schmiede in den völlig verschneiten Innenhof. Dort hatte Jurgus bereits sein Pferd gesattelt. Starr vor Schreck hielt Jurgus einen Moment inne. „Jetzt müssen wir wohl schnell machen, Konrad", sprach er kurz mit dem warm eingemummelten Baby. „Nein! Nicht ihr, sondern du. Das Baby kommt zu mir", stürzte Ricardo sich auf den jungen Stallknecht. Dieser geriet ins Stolpern und landete unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil. Ricardo machte sich das zu Nutze und schnappte sich das Baby. „Seid gedankt", grinste er Jurgus an, bevor er sich umdrehte und Anstalten machte, mit dem Baby in der Schmiede zu verschwinden. Ohne zu zögern folgte Rokko dem Mann, der Richard von Brahmberg zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Sehr zu seinem Entsetzen hatte Ricardo Konrad bereits auf einem Amboss abgelegt und sah sich suchend um. Nach einer kurzen Drehung um sich selbst griff Ricardo nach einem Hammer. „Nein!", schrie Rokko und warf sich über das Baby. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen." Erstaunt und erleichtert zugleich nahm Rokko das Baby auf den Arm. „Hey, mein Kleiner, komm. Wir müssen ganz schnell weg von hier, bevor dir der böse Mann etwas tut." In genau diesem Moment stürmte Jurgus in die Schmiede. „Teufel!", beschimpfte er Ricardo, der immer noch mit ausgeholtem Hammer mitten im Raum stand. Unwirsch riss Jurgus Rokko das Baby aus dem Arm. „Du Ahnungsloser", besann Ricardo sich nun auf sein Anliegen. „Der Bastard gehört mir!" Jurgus machte einen Schritt nach vorne statt zu fliehen, um ein großes, leeres Holzfass umzustoßen und damit Ricardos Weg zu versperren.

„Warte!", rief Rokko dem Stallknecht hinterher. Dieser sah tatsächlich auf, wollte seinem Pferd aber schon die Sporen geben, als er Rokko, einen ihm völlig fremden Mann, sah. „Warte! Ich will dir oder Konrad nichts Böses. Ich will… ich will doch nur wissen… Wo bringt er ihn hin? Wo bringt er das Baby hin?" Jurgus sah direkt in Rokkos Augen. „Nach Danzig", sagte er knapp.

„Ja, in der Kellerwand. Bitte bringen Sie eine Schippe mit. Wir sind hier eingeschneit und… Ja, eingeschneit… Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?... In Berlin schneit es nicht? Kein bisschen?... Sie scherzen Professor… Ja, ist gut. Wir warten hier auf Sie… Nein, wir fassen nichts an... also nichts mehr, ein bisschen was haben wir ja schon angefasst… Bis gleich, Herr Professor." Rokko konnte sehen, wie Lisa ihr Handy in ihre Hosentasche steckte. „Herr Kowalski, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie waren… wie in einer anderen Welt", erklärte sie ihm. „Ich weiß, was 1492 hier geschehen ist." – „Das ist unmöglich, Herr Kowalski", versuchte Lisa ihre eigene Unruhe unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Außer Sie können durch die Zeit reisen." – „Nein, aber ich war da. Konrad ist nach Danzig gebracht worden." – „Ähm, was oder viel mehr: Wer?" – „Almas Sohn, er wurde nach Danzig gebracht." – „1492?", hakte Lisa zweifelnd nach. „Hören Sie, ich habe den Professor verständigt. Er ist gleich hier – zusammen mit der Polizei und seinem Team. Sollte dieses Skelett wirklich diese Frau von 1492 sein, dann…" – „Sie ist es", erwiderte Rokko mit Nachdruck. „Ich warte oben auf den Professor", schluckte Lisa. „Fassen Sie hier nichts mehr an. Das verwischt nur die Spuren."

„Dieses Skelett ist mindestens 500 Jahre alt", diagnostizierte der herbeigerufene Gerichtsmediziner. „Damit könnte sie tatsächlich Elisabeth Margareta von Tiefenthal-Grafenwald sein", schlussfolgerte Professor Wolf. „Sie ist es", versicherte Rokko ihm. „Um ganz sicher zu sein, müssen wir die DNA dieses Skeletts erst einmal mit der DNA von Brunhold vergleichen." – „Ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich um eine weibliche Leiche handelt", schaltete sich der Gerichtsmediziner wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Die Spuren sind erst einmal gesichert. Das Skelett kann dann zu weiteren Untersuchungen in die Pathologie gebracht werden." – „Nein!", widersprach Rokko. „Alma muss beerdigt werden – sofort!" – „Herr Kowalski, beruhigen Sie sich", sprach Lisa Rokko an. Gleichzeitig legte sie ihm seine Jacke um die Schultern. „Sie hing da jetzt über 500 Jahre. Ein paar Tage für die Untersuchungen machen da keinen Unterschied. Kommen Sie, wir gehen jetzt auch nach Hause." – „Aber…" – „Kein Aber, mein junger Freund", ermahnte der Professor Rokko. „Sie haben hier unter Umständen einen enorm wichtigen Fund gemacht. Mehr können Sie hier aber erstmal nicht tun. Ähm, Sagen Sie,…", wandte Professor Wolf sich dann an den Gerichtsmediziner. „… können Sie hier eine Gewebeprobe von Frau Plenske nehmen? Dann braucht sie Montag nicht extra in die Uni kommen." – „Na klar", nickte der Gerichtsmediziner. „Das tut auch gar nicht weh. Ich fahre Ihnen nur einmal mit einem Wattestäbchen über die Mundschleimhaut."

„Wollen Sie wirklich nicht mit reinkommen?", fragte Lisa Rokko, als sie vor dem Haus der Plenskes angekommen waren. „Ich könnte uns einen Kakao kochen und wir reden noch mal in Ruhe… also… über das Wochenende… über alles… so… quasi." – „Nein, ich will jetzt nur noch nach Hause", seufzte Rokko. „Wir sehen uns Montag in der Firma." – „Ist… ist gut", rief Lisa Rokko noch hinterher.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Danzig… Danzig… Verflucht noch mal, wieso Danzig? Rokko tigerte wie wild durch seine Wohnung. Danzig also. Klein-Konrad war nach Danzig gebracht worden. Danzig in Polen. So ein Mist aber auch, dass seine Oma schon so lange tot war. Sonst hätte er sie fragen können. Sie war doch gebürtige Polin. Sie hätte ihm bestimmt die eine oder andere Frage zu Polen, vielleicht sogar zu Danzig beantworten können. Obwohl… das würde ihn eventuell auch nicht weiterbringen – Konrad war ganz sicher nicht unter seinem Geburtsnamen in Danzig geführt oder gar beerdigt worden. „Alma?" Rokko hielt seinen Handspiegel hoch und sah hinein. Nichts zu sehen. Gut so, Alma hatte also ihren Frieden gefunden. Doch da war immer noch diese eine offene Frage: Was war aus dem kleinen Konrad geworden? Wieso interessierte ihn das immer noch? Er hatte doch seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Almas Leiche war gefunden und das Geheimnis um ihren Tod gelüftet. Um Konrad war es ja schließlich nie gegangen. Jetzt würde er erstmal wieder sein eigenes Leben leben und zwar so wie er es vor Alma gelebt hatte. Und anfangen würde er mit einem Abendessen im Bett.

Rokko schob das Tablett von sich. Wirklich berühmt war sein Abendessen nicht gewesen, aber wenigstens bequem. Eigentlich konnte er auch gleich schlafen gehen – spät genug war es ja. Statt die Decke gleich zurück zu schlagen und sich darunter zu verkriechen, entschied Rokko, dass er noch einmal aufstehen wollte. „Huch", staunte er, als er hörte, wie neben ihm etwas auf den Boden purzelte. „Was ist denn? Ach, Teddy-i", lachte er. Das alte Ding hatte er ja lange nicht gesehen. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr gewusst, dass es sich in seinem Bett befand. „Na, Teddy-i, wie lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen?", nahm Rokko das Spielzeug in die Hand. „So einen wie dich hatte ich heute schon mal in der Hand", gestand er dem Teddybären. „Genauso einen wie du – auch selbst gestrickt. Dich hat ja Oma gestrickt… damals zur Einschulung." Rokko stockte. Sein Teddy sah genauso aus wie Konrads. Ach was, das war bestimmt so eine ins Nichts führende Spur wie Brunos Blog… „Rokko? Rokko?", hörte der Werbefachmann plötzlich Almas Stimme. „Alma?", fragte er zurück, während er ins Wohnzimmer lief.

„Hey, mit dir habe ich gar nicht mehr gerechnet. Ich dachte, jetzt wäre alles erledigt." – „Nein. Ich bin immer noch nicht beerdigt", erwiderte Alma vorwurfsvoll. „Das tut mir leid, ehrlich. Das kann aber nicht mehr lange dauern. Dein Skelett ist ein historisch wichtiger Fund. Der Professor möchte eben erst noch ein bisschen forschen. Aber du wirst bestimmt ganz bald beerdigt." – „Weiß er, was aus meinem Baby geworden ist?" – „Ach Alma, mir ist da etwas ganz Seltsames passiert: Ich war dabei, als du ermordet wurdest. Ich war dabei und ich konnte nicht eingreifen." – „Nein, das darf er auch nicht. Sein Eingreifen hätte doch die Gegenwart verändert." – „So habe ich es noch gar nicht betrachtet. Also wäre Konrad auch ohne mein Zutun nach Danzig gebracht worden… Aber wieso konnte ich ihn denn dann anfassen?" – „Er hat mein Baby angefasst?" – „Ja." – „Und er weiß, wohin mein Konrad gebracht wurde?" – „Nach Danzig – hat zumindest Jurgus gesagt. Und noch etwas ist seltsam: Ich habe einen Teddybären, der haargenau aussieht wie der, den du Konrad gegeben hast, bevor Ricardo zu dir gekommen ist." – „Diese Teddys zu stricken ist ja nun nicht so schwer. Ich kann es ihm beibringen, wenn er möchte." – „Nein, möchte er nicht", grinste Rokko. „Dafür ist er viel zu ungeschickt." – „Das glaube ich nicht. Er hat mich gefunden. Das war ein Akt der langen Suche, der intensiven Recherche und der logischen Kombination. Für mich ist er ein Held." – „Nun übertreib mal nicht", winkte Rokko verschämt ab. „Lass uns lieber überlegen, wie ich etwas über deinen Sohn herausfinde. Danzig liegt in Polen. Meine Oma ist in Polen geboren." – „Dann muss er sie kontaktieren und sie fragen, ob sie weiß, was aus Konrad geworden ist." – „Woah, nicht so schnell. Erst einmal kann ich meine Oma nicht fragen, denn sie lebt nicht mehr. Sie starb, da war ich zwölf." – „Das tut mir sehr, sehr leid", bedauerte Alma den Verlust aufrichtig. „Und dann ist es ja so, dass Polen eine wirklich verzwickte Geschichte hat. Ich meine, über die ganzen Jahre ging das Territorium hin und her – angefangen bei den polnischen Teilungen bis zum Fall des Eisernen Vorhangs. Dazwischen ist echt viel passiert – da kann ich mich dumm und dusselig suchen. Den einzigen Hinweis, den ich habe, ist wie gesagt Danzig. Ich…" Rokko machte eine Pause, um nachzudenken. „Warte, ich rufe mal meine Mutter an. Die hatte doch viel mehr Zeit mit Oma als ich. Wobei… hm, ich müsste wohl eher meinen Vater fragen – ist ja schließlich seine Mutter. So wirklich recht ist mir das ja nicht. Ich meine… Ach, ich lasse es darauf ankommen."

„Kowalski", meldete sich eine müde Stimme am Telefon. „Hallo Mama. Ich bin's, Rokko." – „Rokko, ist etwas passiert? Geht es dir gut?" – „Ja, Mama, es geht mir gut." – „Wieso rufst du dann an? Niemand hat Geburtstag, Weihnachten ist vorbei, Ostern liegt noch vor uns…" – „Muss ich immer einen Grund haben, um anzurufen?" – „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber es wäre mal etwas Neues, wenn du grundlos anrufst." – „Mama, sag mal, Oma ist doch in Polen geboren, oder?" – „Ähm, die Mutter deines Vaters ja, meine Mutter kam in…" – „Ja ja, Vaters Mutter. Sie ist gebürtige Polin gewesen, richtig?" – „Ja, aber wieso willst du das wissen?" – „Ähm, wo genau in Polen kam sie zur Welt?" – „Danzig, glaube ich. Wieso ist das so wichtig?" – „Es interessiert mich einfach. Wie sicher bist du dir, dass sie in Danzig geboren wurde?" – „Ziemlich. Ich glaube, alle Vorfahren deines Vaters stammen da her. Du kennst ja deinen Vater. Wenn das alles solche Reisemuffel waren, dann sind die vermutlich sogar alle im gleichen Haus geboren wurden", lachte Rokkos Mutter. „Mama, das ist wirklich wichtig für mich", erklärte Rokko ihr mit Nachdruck. „Soll ich deinen Vater deswegen wecken?" – „Wenn es keine Umstände macht, bitte." Rokko konnte hören, wie seine Mutter den Telefonhörer ablegte und dann etwas nach hinten rief. „Was will er denn? Muss das um diese Zeit wirklich sein?", hörte er seinen Vater schimpfen. „Es klang dringend. Bitte, sprich mit ihm. Er ruft doch schon so selten an." – „Hm, und dann zu so unchristlicher Zeit", meckerte Rokkos Vater, bevor er den Hörer in die Hand nahm. „Was gibt es denn, mein Sohn?" – „Wo wurde Oma geboren?" – „Danzig. Klingelst du uns deshalb aus dem Schlaf? Das finde ich ja echt…" – „Das kannst du finden, wie du willst. Was kannst du mir über Danzig sagen?" – „Es ist eine schöne Stadt. Ich war nur ein Mal da. Das ist ewig her. Deine Oma hat doch immer so viel von ihrer Flucht aus Polen erzählt. Das musst du doch noch wissen. Das Thema kam doch irgendwie immer auf's Tapee und das obwohl sie damals noch ein Teenager war. War's das dann?" – „Nein, halt, nicht auflegen. Wer ist außer ihr noch in Danzig geboren? Von der Familie, meine ich." – „Na mein Erzeuger, schätze ich mal. Und Omas ganze Familie. Sie war immer sehr stolz darauf, behaupten zu können, dass der Stammbaum bis vierzehnhundert-haste-nicht-gesehen nicht aus Danzig herausführt. Wieso willst du das denn jetzt wissen?" – „Gab es einen Konrad in unserer Familie?", fragte Rokko auf gut Glück. Er wusste, die Wahrscheinlichkeit war verschwindend gering, dass es da irgendeine Verbindung gab, nur weil sein Spielzeug aussah wie das des kleinen Konrad. „Na dich und mich und deinen Uropa und…" – „Ähm, ja, richtig, aber auf wen geht das zurück? Ich meine, wer hatte diese verschrobene Idee mit diesem zweiten Vornamen und dann ausgerechnet Konrad?" – „Och Rokko, das ist eine ellenlange Geschichte, die ich mir selbst nie so richtig gemerkt habe, weil ich sie langweilig fand. Irgendwo im Nachlass deiner Oma sind ihre Notizen zu der ganzen Sache. Wenn du uns mal wieder besuchen kommst, dann kannst du sie kriegen." – „Jetzt?" – „Du willst jetzt noch zu uns kommen?", fragte Rokkos Vater entsetzt. „Es ist wirklich dringend." – „Also ich finde nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, um die Zeit nach Rostock zu kommen. Schlaf dich lieber aus und komm morgen…" Rokko konnte hören, wie seine Mutter im Hintergrund etwas sagte. „Deine Mutter sagt gerade, dass du morgen nicht vorbeikommen kannst, weil wir morgen bei den Birkstetts eingeladen sind – Mittagessen, Spaziergang, Kaffee und Kuchen, kegeln, Abendessen, das volle Programm eben. Kannst du Montag vorbeikommen? Ich muss das alte Zeug deiner Oma eh erstmal vom Boden holen und abstauben." Rokko rutschte ungeduldig hin und her. „Montag ist besser als gar nicht. Ich komme ganz sicher, aber ich kann noch nicht sagen wann. Ich muss erstmal sehen, wie ich mich auf Arbeit loseisen kann, okay?"

„Hey Lisa! Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was ich am Wochenende erlebt habe!", stürmte David am Montagmorgen in Lisas Büro. „Ähm, dir auch einen guten Morgen", erwiderte diese ohne wirklich von ihrer Post aufzusehen. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du wirkst so abwesend." – „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Herrn Kowalski." – „Wieso? Sein Wahnsinn hat doch schon Methode. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir irgendwelche Gedanken machen musst." – „Hm, vielleicht. Also, was war mit deinem Wochenende? Davon wolltest du doch erzählen." – „Ja, genau. Also, Freitagabend kommt Jürgen bei uns in der Villa vorbei – zusammen mit Yvonne und Max." – „Und das lässt dich so jubeln?", fragte Lisa verwirrt. „Das an sich erstmal nicht. Es ist so: Max und Yvonne wollten tanzen gehen. Jürgen hat davon gehört und dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee mitzugehen." – „Ähm, ja. Und was hast du damit abzumachen?" – „Jürgen wollte Sabrina mitnehmen." – „Dafür musste er in die Villa kommen und da hat er sie dann mit vollem Körpereinsatz überredet." – „Körpereinsatz – ein guter Aufhänger… für ein späteres Thema. Also: Die drei kommen in die Villa und bequatschen Sabrina. Da fällt Max ein, dass ich ja auch lange nicht mehr auf der Piste war." – „Und da bist du auch mitgegangen. Komm zum Punkt, David, mir wächst ja gleich ein Bart", drängte Lisa ihren Kollegen und Freund, weiter zu sprechen. „Ich muss dich doch in die richtige Stimmung bringen, sonst kannst du mir diese Begeisterung nicht nachempfinden." – „Das fällt mir jetzt schon schwer. Ich wäre wenig begeistert, wenn ich so wie du quasi entführt würde", lachte Lisa. „Okay, ich gebe es zu, die Methoden meiner Freunde waren unorthodox, aber es hat sich wirklich gelohnt. Wir sind also in diesen Club gegangen." – „Du tust ja jetzt gerade so, als wärst du noch nie in einem Club gewesen." – „Doch, doch. Klar, war ich schon. Allerdings: Das war das erste Mal, seit der Trennung von Mariella und dann war es auch das erste Mal, dass ich Lambada getanzt habe." – „Lambada? Das tanzt man doch aber zu zweit." – „Ja, eben." – „Daher weht der Wind", grinste Lisa. „Wer ist sie?" – „Nazan." – „Nazan wer? Wie? Wo? Was? Ein paar Informationen mehr dürften es schon sein", grinste Lisa. „Sie ist winzig klein und zierlich." – „Hast du dir ihren Personalausweis zeigen lassen?", lachte Lisa. „Nicht, dass du dir so irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten anlachst." – „Blödsinn", lachte nun auch David. „Sie ist klein und zierlich und sie hat irrsinnig lange Haare und sie hat Feuer, richtig Temperament. Und wir haben getanzt – die ganze Nacht haben wir getanzt", lächelte David glücklich vor sich hin. „Und sie hat geführt… naja… weil ich bis dahin keinen Lambada tanzen konnte." – „Und jetzt kannst du es?" – „Und wie! Komm mal her, ich zeige es dir!" David hielt Lisa die Hand hin, um sie so zum Tanzen aufzufordern.

Frau Plenske, ich weiß, es muss komplett abgedreht auf Sie gewirkt haben, wie ich mich am Wochenende benommen habe, aber ich verfolge wirklich ein Ziel. Ich will unbedingt wissen, was an jenem 14. Februar 1492 im Göberitzer Gutshaus passiert ist – also, das weiß ich ja nun, auch wenn es mir keiner glaubt. Jetzt muss ich nur noch herausfinden, was aus dem kleinen Konrad geworden ist und dafür brauche ich heute Nachmittag unbedingt frei. Das klang doch mal gut. So würde er Lisa bestimmt davon überzeugen, ihn heute noch zu seinen Eltern fahren zu lassen. Es war doch so wichtig, dass er die Aufzeichnungen seiner Oma in die Finger bekam. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass diese Spur schon wieder ins Nichts führte, jetzt konnte er doch nicht aufhören, sich um Alma und ihr Schicksal zu kümmern. Fest entschlossen, sein Anliegen durchzusetzen, marschierte Rokko auf Lisas Büro zu.

„Du stehst falsch. Du musst so stehen. Nun mach dich doch nicht so steif. So entgeht dir ja der ganze Spaß", lachte David. „Komm mal näher zu mir." Er zog Lisas Becken näher an seines. „Und jetzt kreisen lassen." – „David, das ist echt unanständig", errötete Lisa. „Das kitzelt. Nein, lass das. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das will. David, hör auf", kicherte Lisa atemlos. Rokko war gerade an der Tür angekommen und äugte durch die Schlitze im Milchglas. Was war denn da nur los? Rokko versuchte einen besseren Blick auf die Szene zu bekommen. „Hey, was soll denn das?", stürmte er dann in Lisas Büro. „Sie hat ‚Nein' gesagt. Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe!" Ehe David sich versah, hatte Rokko ihn auch schon am Kragen gepackt und von Lisa weggezerrt. „Kowalski, was soll denn das? Ich…", wollte David sich rechtfertigen. „Sie werden Lisa ganz bestimmt nichts tun", unterbrach Rokko ihn. „Ich wollte ihr doch auch gar nichts tun." – „Das stimmt, Herr Kowalski", riss Lisa sich aus ihrem Schock über die unerwartete Störung. „David… Herr Seidel wollte mir nur zeigen, wie man Lambada tanzt. Das hat er am Wochenende mit Nazan, von der er mir im Übrigen noch viel mehr erzählen wollte, getan. Ich habe mich allerdings ziemlich blöd angestellt und… Bitte, lassen Sie David doch los", bat Lisa. „Das stimmt… also, dass ich Lisa Lambada beibringen wollte. Talentfrei ist sie aber sicher nicht. Noch ein bisschen mehr kreisen und weniger schämen und dann hätte das schon geklappt", pflichtete David bei. „Oh… Okay", räusperte Rokko sich. „Nichts für ungut. Es sah so aus, als wollten Sie Frau Plenske an die Wäsche." – „Dann gehen Sie mal zum Optiker." – „David, bitte", wandte Lisa sich an den Geschäftsführer. „Am besten du tanzt ausschließlich mit Nazan, okay?" – „Ich bin dann mal weg – obwohl ich mir nicht so sicher bin, ob ich dich mit dem alleine lassen kann. Vielleicht ist deine Sorge um ihn doch berechtigt." David bedachte Rokko mit einem bösen Blick, bevor er Lisas Büro verließ.

„Sie machen sich Sorgen um mich?", wandte Rokko sich nach dem Abgang an Lisa. „Ehrlich gesagt: Ja. Ich glaube, Sie haben sich da total in etwas verrannt. Das nimmt ja schon beängstigende Züge an. Ich meine, erst Ihre… wie soll ich sagen? Ihre Trance am Wochenende und jetzt dieser Auftritt. Was haben Sie eigentlich geglaubt, das David mit mir machen wollte?" – „Für mich sah es aus, als würde er Sie vergewaltigen wollen", gestand Rokko betreten. „Am helllichten Tag, mitten in einem Hochhaus voller Menschen? Mal ehrlich, Herr Kowalski. Mal abgesehen davon, dass David und ich beste Freunde sind und er mir ganz sicher nie etwas tun würde…" – „Ja, aber Alma ist doch auch von Hieronymus vergewaltigt worden und…" – „Herr Kowalski, ich weiß zwar nicht, wer dieser Hieronymus sein soll, aber Sie müssen aufhören… Man, jetzt nicht", schimpfte Lisa ihr Telefon an, das sie am Weitersprechen hinderte.

„Plenske", meldete sie sich. „Ah, Professor Wolf, was gibt es?" Rokko rückte sofort näher an Lisas Schreibtisch, um etwas von dem Gespräch mitzubekommen. „Aha, ja, das ist interessant… Okay… Ja, Danke für den Anruf… Ja, ich melde mich in den nächsten Tagen nochmal, damit wir die nächsten Schritte besprechen können." – „Was hat er gesagt?", drängte Rokko Lisa, kaum das diese aufgelegt hatte. „Er sagt, dass er dem Pathologen Druck gemacht hat und das Ergebnis von diesem Gen-Dings da ist." – „Und?" – „Es sieht wohl so aus, als wäre ich eine direkte Nachfahrin von dem Skelett, das Sie am Wochenende gefunden habe." – „Dann sind Sie mit Alma und damit auch mit Konrad verwandt", seufzte Rokko. „Aber was soll dann das mit Danzig?" – „Danzig? Das in Polen?", hakte Lisa nach. „Ich war noch nie in Polen", bedauerte Lisa. „Haben Sie Familie in Polen?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann muss ich heute wirklich und unbedingt frei haben. Ich muss zu meinen Eltern und die Aufzeichnungen meiner Oma…" – „Das meine ich, Herr Kowalski, Sie haben sich total in diese Geschichte verrannt. Seien Sie doch mit dem zufrieden, was Sie bisher erreicht haben. Sie haben diese Alma und damit meine Ur-ur-ur-wie-viele-urs-auch-immer-Großmutter gefunden. Das ist doch schon ein großer Erfolg." – „Aber das reicht mir nicht. Bitte, Frau Plenske, ich muss heute Nachmittag unbedingt frei haben." – „Von mir aus", seufzte Lisa. „Aber vielleicht nutzen Sie den Nachmittag besser, um sich zu erholen."

„Frau Plenske", drehte Rokko sich in der Bürotür seiner Chefin noch einmal um. „Dass Herr Seidel mit einer wildfremden Frau einen Tanz tanzt, der Koitus-ähnliche Bewegungen beinhält, macht Ihnen gar nichts aus?" Lisa sah kurz auf und dachte nach. „Nein, das macht mir nichts aus", lächelte sie dann. „Rein gar nichts." – „Und Sie sind auch nicht hin und weg und total verzückt, weil er sein Becken an Ihrem gerieben hat?" Lisa errötete heftig. „Ne-nein. Nein", festigte sich dann ihre Stimme. „Nein, das versetzt mich nicht in Verzückung." – „Okay, das wollte ich nur wissen. Na dann… Tschüs." – „Tschüs, Herr Kowalski."


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Der Wind war schneidend kalt, der Schnee türmte sich unerbittlich auf den Feldern und Wegen auf. Es wirkte nicht so, als würde es bald aufhören zu schneien. Trotzdem ritt Jurgus mutig voran. Er musste doch Lisas Kind retten. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass niemand dem kleinen Konrad etwas tun konnte. Erschöpft nahm er ein Haus in der Ferne wahr. Das musste es sein, das Haus der Kowalskis. Sie hatten vor einiger Zeit versucht, ihn für ihren Hof abzuwerben, aber er hatte derer von Grafenwald-Tiefenthals nicht verlassen wollen. Jetzt boten sie ihm vermutlich die Chance seines Lebens.

Jurgus war kaum mehr in der Lage, an das große hölzerne Tor zu klopfen. Er würde hier draußen jämmerlich erfrieren… mit dem kleinen Konrad unter seinem Mantel.

„Ist das alles, was von Omas Nachlass übrig ist?", wollte Rokko kurz angebunden von seinem Vater wissen. „Ja, das ist alles. Wo willst du denn damit hin?", wollte dieser wissen, als er erkannte, welche Pläne Rokko mit den Unterlagen hatte. „Na zurück nach Berlin. Ich will das alles in Ruhe lesen." – „Nichts da", wiegelte sein Vater ab. „Das hat alles meiner Mutter gehört. Du liest es hier oder gar nicht. Oder noch viel besser: Ich erzähle dir, was drin steht. Ich habe es nämlich gelesen, als ich es für dich rausgesucht habe. Komm, Mama kocht uns einen Kakao und du hörst dir das an. Du kommst uns doch so selten besuchen." Flehend sah das dunkelbraune Paar Augen Rokko an. „Na gut", seufzte dieser, obwohl ihn die Aussicht, den Nachmittag mit seinen Eltern zu verbringen nicht gerade heiter stimmte.

„Was ist jetzt?", drängte Rokko seine Eltern. Kakao hatte er seiner Meinung nach nun genug getrunken. „Nun erzähl's ihm schon, Dietmar", ermutigte Rokkos Mutter ihren Mann. „Also, wie wir alle zu diesem Konrad in unseren Namen gekommen sind – das wolltest du doch wissen, oder?" – „Ja-a", erwiderte Rokko ungeduldig. „Vorausgesetzt, Oma hat sich da nichts zusammengesponnen, geht das auf einen Konrad Kowalski zurück." – „Ach", lachte Rokko verächtlich auf. „Und wann gab es den?" – „15. Jahrhundert", erwiderte Dietmar ruhig. „Irgendwann im späten Februar oder frühen März 1492 kam dieses Kind namens Konrad in die Familie."

„Und?" – „Ich habe ihn zur Ader gelassen, alles andere liegt außerhalb meiner Macht", erklärte der Arzt. „Das Baby ist aber kerngesund", fügte er hinzu, um wenigstens eine gute Nachricht für die Familie Kowalski zu haben. „Es wird Eltern brauchen, falls dieser Mann die Nacht nicht überstehen sollte", meinte er mit Blick auf Jurgus. „Mann…", wandte Mutter Kowalski sich an ihren Gatten. „… wir wünschen uns doch schon so lange ein weiteres Kind. Es könnte mit unserem Erstgeborenen aufwachsen – wie wahre Brüder. Lass es uns adoptieren."

„Sie haben ihn also adoptiert. Er ist dann mit ihrem eigenen Sohn aufgewachsen. Dieser Jurgus Decker ist irgendwann wieder auf den Beinen gewesen und blieb vor lauter Dankbarkeit bei den Kowalskis", fuhr Dietmar mit seinen Ausführungen fort. „Und von welchem der beiden stammen wir nun ab?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Von Konrad oder von dem anderen?" – „Von dem anderen. Rupertus hieß er übrigens, er war der zweite. Sein Vater hieß auch schon Rupertus. Das scheint wohl so ein Familiending, dass Namen sich ständig wiederholen und sich so über Generationen halten", scherzte Dietmar Kowalski. „Okay… also, wir stammen von diesem Rupertus ab. Und Lisa von Konrad…", dachte Rokko laut nach. „… aber sie hat doch gesagt, sie hätte keine Familie in Polen und wäre auch nie dagewesen", wunderte er sich.

„Jurgus? Mein guter, alter Freund Jurgus", seufzte Konrad. „Seit so vielen Jahren ist er mir ein guter Weggefährte." – „Das bin ich gerne, Klein-Konrad", lächelte Jurgus den Jugendlichen an. „Dann kann er mir bestimmt einige Fragen beantworten, oder?" – „Welche Fragen denn?" – „Ich bin nicht das leibliche Kind der Kowalskis. Die Magd sagte, er brachte mich vor vielen, vielen Jahren. Weiß er etwas über meine Herkunft, über meine leiblichen Eltern?"

„Er ist mit 15 oder 16 oder 17 – die Notizen deiner Großmutter sind da nicht so eindeutig und es dürfte auch nicht so leicht sein, das nachzuvollziehen... jedenfalls ist er als Teenager zurück dorthin, wo dieser Jurgus Decker her war – so eine kleine Ortschaft bei Berlin…" – „Göberitz", fiel Rokko seinem Vater ins Wort. „Und ich dachte immer, du arbeitest nur und kennst die Stadt und erst recht das Umland nicht", lachte Dietmar. „Ja, ich arbeite viel", seufzte Rokko genervt. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich keine Interessen habe. Wieso, glaubst du, lasse ich mir unsere Familiengeschichte von dir erzählen? Was ist nun aus diesem Konrad geworden?" – „Er ist in den Heimatort von diesem Jurgus zurückgekehrt." – „Geht das nicht präziser?", nörgelte Rokko auch sogleich. „Er hat dort eine Ausbildung zum Schumacher gemacht." – „Bei Bruno, seinem Onkel", mutmaßte Rokko. „Möglich, keine Ahnung. Darüber steht in den Unterlagen deiner Oma nichts. Fakt ist, er kam kurze Zeit nach der Ausbildung zurück nach Danzig und hat dort friedlich gelebt, bis ihm der Tod das Leben gekostet hat." – „Ist er auch in Danzig beerdigt?", fragte der Werbefachmann. „Keine Ahnung. Gut möglich. Wenn dich das so interessiert, solltest du da mal im Heimatkundemuseum recherchieren oder so. Ein Urlaub würde dir sicher guttun. Du siehst aus, als hättest du den dringend nötig."

„Jurgus!", rief Konrad schon von weitem. „Klein-Konrad", freute sich der beste Freund seiner Mutter. „Da ist er ja wieder. Ich habe ihn sehr vermisst", gestand er ihm sofort. „Ich ihn auch." – „Hat seine Reise denn alle Antworten gebracht, die er sich erhofft hat?" – „Nun…", druckste Konrad herum. „Zum Verschwinden meiner Mutter konnte niemand Angaben machen. Ich habe bei ihrem Bruder Schuhmacher gelernt. Ich kann jetzt hier sehr nützlich sein." – „Das glaube ich gerne. Bruno war sicher froh, ihn wieder zu sehen", glaubte Jurgus fest an Brunholds Gastfreundschaft. „Ich habe mich nicht zu erkennen gegeben", gestand Konrad. „Mei Onkel Bruno ist ein gebrochener Mann, der den Verlust seiner Schwester nicht verkraftet hat. Schuhwerk ist sein ganzer Lebensinhalt. Ich hatte Angst, die Kunde meines Überlebens würde ihm das Herz erneut brechen." – „Ist das der einzig Grund?", versuchte Jurgus die ganze Wahrheit aus dem jungen Mann heraus zu kitzeln. „Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, ich würde nicht dazugehören. Das hier, das ist mein Zuhause. Die Kowalskis, das ist meine Familie und… und… hier ist auch Mechthilde." Jurgus grinste breit, kannte er doch das Nachbarsmädchen nur zu gut. „Verstehe", erwiderte er dann. „Sie war aber heute früh schon hier, um Milch gegen Eier zu tauschen." – „Oh", seufzte Konrad enttäuscht. „Er könnte sie aber besuchen und ihr von seinen Wanderjahren berichten." – „Das mache ich. Danke, Jurgus", strahlte Konrad mit einem Mal.

„Erst viele, viele Generationen später haben die Nachkommen Konrads und Mechthildes Polen verlassen", schloss Rokkos Vater seinen Bericht. „Und die von Rupertus sind in Polen geblieben?", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Ja, bis zur großen Flucht, mit der ja deine Oma nach Deutschland kam. Weißt du nun alles, was du wissen wolltest?" – „Ja… naja… aber wieso heißen wir denn nun alle Konrad mit zweitem Namen und nicht Rupertus?" – „Dieser Rupertus hat damit angefangen – also, bei seinen Kindern. Er hat seinen Adoptivbruder wohl sehr gerne gehabt." – „Naja, wenn er so liebenswert war wie seine leibliche Mutter", dachte Rokko laut nach. „Wie bitte?", fragte sein Vater irritiert. „Nichts. Ich muss langsam zurück nach Berlin. Danke für den Kakao und vor allem für das Gespräch." Rokko stand auf und warf einen Blick auf seine Mutter, die nicht gerade glücklich wirkte angesichts dessen, dass ihr Sohn schon wieder gehen wollte. „Ich besuche euch bald wieder, versprochen." – „Das sagst du immer und dann kommst du doch erst Weihnachten." – „Ich komme Ostern", versprach Rokko. „Hoffentlich liegt dann Schnee, dann kannst du ungefärbte Eier verstecken und das Suchen ist eine wahre Herausforderung." – „Du bist unmöglich, Rokko", lächelte seine Mutter. „Hauptsache, du vergisst nicht, uns bald wieder zu besuchen, ja?"

Spät abends saß Rokko in seinem Wohnzimmer und schrieb die Erkenntnisse des Tages in seine Notizen. Konrad und dieser Rupertus waren also Adoptivbrüder gewesen. Rupertus war sein Vorfahre, das war also seine Rolle in der Vergangenheit. Schon witzig, Lisa stammte von Konrad ab und er von seinem Adoptivbruder. Naja, zumindest gab es nicht die Gefahr der Inzest… A propos Lisa – die hielt ihn doch jetzt ganz sicher für komplett bekloppt, nach der Aktion am Wochenende. „Ach ja", seufzte Rokko. Damit waren wohl alle seine Chancen, jemals bei Lisa Plenske zu landen, den Bach hinuntergegangen… Zumindest kannte er jetzt die Einzelheiten über Almas Schicksal – das kam ihm vor wie ein Trost. „Ach ja, Alma", seufzte Rokko erneut. „Was ist?", wollte diese plötzlich wissen. „Hey, du bist ja da", wunderte Rokko sich. „Ja, das bin ich – immer noch", erwiderte Alma vorwurfsvoll. „Wann werde ich endlich beerdigt?" – „Ich weiß es nicht. Da muss ich mal mit Lisa sprechen." – „Das muss er bald machen, bitte", bettelte Alma. „Ja, gleich morgen. Rate, was ich herausgefunden habe", grinste er sie dann an. „Er darf es mir mitteilen", erlaubte Alma ihm distanziert. „Mein Ur-ur-ur… also, jemand aus meiner Familie hat vor vielen, vielen Jahren deinen Konrad adoptiert." – „Adoptiert? Er hatte also eine Familie, die ihn geliebt hat?", fragte Alma gerührt. „Ja, eine Familie, die ihn geliebt hat und die er geliebt hat – meine Familie. Ich hatte also auch meine Rolle in diesem ganzen Drama – irgendwie." – „Ja, er und sein Ich in meiner Zeit. Ich finde, er… du hast Großartiges getan, indem er meine Leiche gefunden hat und nun weiß, was aus meinem Konrad geworden ist. Jetzt muss er nur noch dafür sorgen, dass ich auch wirklich beerdigt werde." – „Das tue ich, keine Sorge. Alma?", fragte Rokko, als er seine Freundin nicht mehr im Spiegel sah.

„Was ist eine Wanderausstellung?", wollte Alma wissen, als sie einige Zeit später wieder im Spiegel zu sehen war. „Ähm, bitte?", hakte Rokko nach. „Die wollen mit meinen Gebeinen eine Wanderausstellung machen. Der Herr Professor hat es eben entschieden." – „Oh nein", entfuhr es Rokko. „Das geht nicht. Du musst doch beerdigt werden. Lisa!" – „Ja", meldete Alma sich pflichtbewusst. „Nein, Lisa, meine Chefin, die Kaiserin… sie ist deine Nachfahrin, sie hat ganz sicher ein Mitspracherecht. Ich muss sofort zu ihr."


	14. Chapter 14

14.

„Ach Mäuschen, hältst du es wirklich für gut, Kakao zu trinken? So kurz vor dem Schlafengehen?" – „Ich trinke jeden Abend einen Kakao. Heute ist es einfach nur später als sonst. Es war eben viel zu tun in der Firma." – „Der Herr Kowalski war ja auch nicht da", gab Helga zu bedenken. „Er hatte den Nachmittag frei. Das hat er ganz dringend gebraucht, glaube ich." – „Wieso? Geht's ihm nicht gut?" – „Kann ich schlecht sagen. Er hat sich einfach in diese Geschichte um das Gutshaus verrannt. Du weißt schon, diese Geschichte um das Skelett, das er gefunden hat." Helga nickte nachdenklich. „Er ist aber schon ein netter Mann", seufzte sie dann. „Ja, das ist er", stimmte Lisa in dieses Seufzen mit ein. „Naja, du hast Frau von Brahmberg gehört: Das sind ‚die' immer. Zu schade, dass er… na du weißt schon", erwiderte Helga. „Ist er nicht", widersprach Lisa leicht den Kopf schüttelnd. „Nicht?", fragte ihre Mutter erstaunt. „Nein, ist er nicht. Das hat er mir am Wochenende gestanden. Das war wohl ein… ein Missverständnis zwischen ihm und Frau von Brahmberg." – „Aha", wurde Helga hellhörig. „Und? Was hat er noch so gesagt?" – „Er sagte, er mag mich." – „Er mag dich?", jubelte Helga förmlich. „Und du? Magst du ihn auch?" – „Mama, darum geht's doch gar nicht", nörgelte Lisa peinlich berührt. „Wenn es darum nicht geht, wieso erzählst du mir denn davon?" – „Ich wollte dir doch nur davon erzählen, dass ich mir Sorgen um Herrn Kowalski mache." – „Sorgen also, wegen dieser Skelett-Sache im Gutshaus, richtig? Dann erzähle mal, Mäuschen, erzähle mal."

„Ich habe mir nur zwei Dinge im Leben gewünscht: Einen Kuss von einem lieben Mann und ein ordentliches Begräbnis", jammerte Alma. „Weine doch nicht", beruhigte Rokko sie. „Ich gebe ja gerade mein Möglichstes, damit du wenigstens die Beisetzung kriegst. Dafür muss ich aber nach Göberitz. Lisa muss ihr Einverständnis geben oder zumindest gegen diese Wanderausstellung stimmen." – „Wieso besitzt er eigentlich keine eigene motorisierte Kutsche?", wollte Alma wissen, als Rokko den Blinker setzte, um nach Göberitz abzubiegen. „Weil ich eigentlich kein Auto brauche. Ich habe meinen City-Roller, zwei gesunde Beine. Für längere Fahrten miete ich mir ab und zu ein Auto. Okay, so spät wie heute Abend habe ich es noch nie probiert, aber ich habe ja eines bekommen. Was will ich also mehr?"

„Wer könnte das denn um diese Zeit sein?", wunderte Helga sich, als es zu später Stunde an ihrer Haustür klingelte. „Wenn wir nicht aufmachen, erfahren wir es nie", stellte Lisa pragmatisch fest. „Warte, ich komme mit. Nur für den Fall… Dann bist du nicht alleine an der Tür", sprang Helga auf. „Du könntest auch schnell Papa wecken gehen. Bis dahin ist der unerwartete Besuch weg", schmunzelte Lisa.

„Herr Kowalski", erkannte sie wenig später erstaunt ihren Kollegen. „Guten Abend, Frau Plenske. Ich weiß, es ist spät, aber ich muss dringend mit Ihnen sprechen." – „Ähm… ihr kommt doch sicher alleine klar, oder?", mischte Helga sich ein. „Ich bin dann mal im Bett, ja? Im oberen Stockwerk. Ich komme auch ganz sicher nicht noch einmal runter", fügte sie grinsend hinzu. „Danke, Mama", presste Lisa genervt durch die Zähne. „Wollen Sie nicht reinkommen, Herr Kowalski?", wandte sie sich dann an den Werbefachmann.

„Sie müssen die Wanderausstellung verhindern", erklärte Rokko Lisa noch auf seinem Weg durch die Tür. „Welche Wanderausstellung?" – „Die mit Almas Leiche. Sie muss endlich beerdigt werden", drängte Rokko. „Wollen Sie vielleicht einen Kakao trinken? Es ist noch welcher da…", ging Lisa nicht auf Rokkos Erklärung ein. „Wieso wollen eigentlich alle, dass ich Kakao trinke? Ich habe heute genug Kakao getrunken", erwiderte Rokko trotzig. „Dann vielleicht Tee? Ich könnte Ihnen schnell welchen machen", bot Lisa im Gegenzug an. „Ich will weder Tee noch Kakao. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass Sie die Wanderausstellung verhindern", knurrte Rokko, so dass es Lisa ein bisschen Angst machte. „Von welcher Wanderausstellung sprechen Sie da eigentlich?", wollte sie wissen, während sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte. „Das habe ich Ihnen doch eben schon erklärt", rollte Rokko mit den Augen. „Ja, ja, die mit dem Skelett, aber erstens: Was habe ich damit zu tun? Und zweitens: Wieso wissen Sie davon und ich nicht?"

„Ich habe endlich herausgefunden, wie ich in diese ganze Geschichte passe: Meine Familie hat Konrad aufgenommen. Einer meiner Vorfahren war Konrads Adoptivbruder", erklärte Rokko gestenreich. „Ähm… ja", kommentierte Lisa hilflos. „Irgendwie machen Sie mir Angst. Ich meine, Sie haben sich total in das alles verrannt… Diese fanatische Suche nach diesem Skelett und jetzt… von wegen Ihre Rolle in dem allen. Sie haben das Skelett gefunden – das ist schon mehr als manch Historiker geschafft hat." – „Frau Plenske, Ihnen gehört das Gutshaus. Sie sind die direkte Nachfahrin des Skelettes", wechselte Rokko in einen beschwörenden Tonfall. „Wenn einer diese Wanderausstellung verhindern kann, dann Sie. Wenn Sie Ihr Einverständnis nicht geben, dann… Sie müssen einfach darauf bestehen, dass Alma endlich beerdigt wird." Nachdenklich betrachtete Lisa ihren Kollegen. „Und wie soll ich das machen?", wollte sie ihm zeigen, wie sinnlos seine Forderung war. „Rufen Sie den Professor an und sagen Sie ihm, dass er Almas Skelett nicht einfach von Museum zu Museum schleifen kann." – „Um diese Uhrzeit?", fragte Lisa entsetzt. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Herr Kowalski, wirklich." – „Sie haben seine Privatnummer. So spät ist es noch nicht. Er schläft sicher noch nicht. Frau Plenske, bitte." – „Okay, gut. Aber wenn keine Wanderausstellung geplant ist, dann ist endgültig Schluss mit diesem Unsinn, ja?"

„Und wie haben Sie noch einmal von der Ausstellung erfahren? Mein Assistent hat vorhin nur mal kurz laut daran gedacht. Es ist noch gar nichts geplant oder so. Es wäre einfach eine tolle Möglichkeit. Das ist immerhin ein wichtiger Fund", raunte der Professor Lisa zu, während Rokko dem Gerichtsmediziner, der Almas Knochen in einem kleinen Sarg verstaute, nicht von der Seite wich. „Vielleicht kann er Gedanken lesen", scherzte Lisa gezwungen, denn Rokkos Verhalten bereitete ihr immer noch große Sorgen. „Was mir einfach nicht in den Kopf will…", entgegnete der Professor. „… ist ja, warum die gute Elisabeth Margareta unbedingt noch heute Nacht unter die Erde muss. Morgen würde doch völlig reichen." – „Das habe ich Herrn Kowalski auch schon gesagt, aber er hört ja nicht auf mich", seufzte Lisa. „Wo wollen Sie die Leiche denn nun eigentlich beerdigen?", erhob der Professor die Stimme und versuchte, Rokkos Blick zu erhaschen. „Danzig", antwortete dieser einsilbig. „Danzig?", wiederholte der Professor zweifelnd. „Wäre es dann nicht besser, Sie würden sich richtig ausschlafen und im Hellen fahren? Danzig ist ja nicht gerade um die Ecke." – „Das wäre vermutlich besser, aber ich muss in Danzig auch noch einige Dinge in Erfahrung bringen – den genauen Standort des Familiengrabes zum Beispiel. Da kann ich mit der Abreise nicht warten, bis es hell ist." – „So, ich wäre dann soweit", meldete sich der Gerichtsmediziner zu Wort. „Ihnen beiden ist doch wohl klar, dass ich die Vorschriften hierfür wirklich großzügig auslege, oder? Wenn Sie Professor Wolf nicht kennen würden, dann…" – „Sie kennen mich aber, sie kennen mich aber", warf der alte Mann lachend ein. „Wehe es kommt mir zu Ohren, dass Sie mit dem Skelett Schindluder treiben", mahnte der Gerichtsmediziner Rokko ein letztes Mal, bevor er ihm den Sarg, der kaum größer war als eine Einkaufskiste, übergab. „Keine Sorge. Ich will wirklich nur, dass sie endlich unter die Erde kommt. Das hat sie wirklich verdient."

„Ich fahre Sie nur noch schnell nach Hause", erklärte Rokko Lisa, während beide das Universitätsgebäude verließen. „Ich will aber nicht nach Hause", widersprach Lisa zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung. „Nicht?", hakte Rokko nach. „Nein, ich will mit nach Danzig. Das da ist meine Verwandte, ich musste dafür unterschreiben, dass mit dem Skelett nur Dinge passieren, die mit Skeletten passieren sollten. Ich werde Sie selbstverständlich nach Danzig begleiten." – „Sie treten Ihre erste Polen-Reise mit dem durchgeknallten Kowalski an?", zog Rokko seine Chefin auf. „Das ist…" – „… charmant", vervollständigte Lisa. „Irgendwie. Oder auch nicht. Das werde ich ja noch sehen. Auf keinen Fall sollten Sie alleine reisen. Irgendjemand muss Sie ja schließlich aus dem Schlamassel befreien, in das Sie sich ganz sicher reinreiten." – „Wie kommen Sie denn da drauf?", schnaubte Rokko empört. „Ach, Ihr ganzes verqueres Verhalten gibt mir Anlass dazu", grinste Lisa.

Viele Stunden später verfluchte Lisa sich allerdings für diese Entscheidung. Im Morgengrauen und bei eisiger Kälte folgte sie Rokko hilflos stolpernd durch einen Wald unweit von Danzig. „Herr Kowalski, finden Sie nicht, dass wir wenigstens warten könnten, bis es richtig hell ist? So finden wir den Ort… Platz… die Stelle… wie auch immer nie", meckerte sie. Rokko, der einige Meter Vorsprung hatte und den Sarg mit Almas Gebeinen trug, machte keinerlei Anstalten, seine Geschwindigkeit zu verlangsamen. „Es kann nicht mehr weit sein. Wenn ich den Bäcker vorhin richtig verstanden habe, dann…" – „Ja, WENN", echote Lisa. „Sie haben ihn mit Ihren rudimentären Polnisch-Kenntnissen total verschreckt. Haben Sie das gar nicht gemerkt?" – „Ich verbitte mir, dass meine Polnisch-Kenntnisse rudimentär sind. Okay, ich könnte mich jetzt nicht über Nuklear-Physik unterhalten, aber für lockere Gespräche wie die mit meiner Oma reicht es immer noch. Ich habe doch eine Wegbeschreibung bekommen, oder? Und die Brötchen auch." – „Pf, ja – aber auch nur, weil Sie mehrmals darauf gezeigt haben. Au-a", schimpfte Lisa, weil ihr ein Zweig ins Gesicht schlug. „Hätten Sie den nicht die paar Sekunden festhalten können?", warf sie Rokko vor. „Das ist wirklich unhöflich." – „Mahnen Sie mich doch deswegen ab", konterte Rokko gereizt. „Oh Mann, darum geht es doch gar nicht. Wobei… die einzige fähige Person auf Ihrem Gebiet dürften Sie wohl nicht sein." – „Doch und wenn nicht: Im Moment bin ich zumindest die einzige Person, die weiß, wie es zurück zum Auto und damit nach Berlin geht." – „Reizend", knurrte Lisa.

„Ich glaube, wir haben uns verlaufen", nörgelte Lisa eine weitere Stunde später. „Diesen Baum hier habe ich schon drei Mal gesehen." – „Bäume sehen im Dunkeln alle gleich aus", erwiderte Rokko, der mittlerweile auch daran zweifelte, ob der Weg immer noch der richtige war. „Es ist aber nicht mehr dunkel. Jedenfalls nicht mehr so dunkel wie noch vor einer Stunde. Herr Kowalski, bitte, geben Sie es einfach auf. Ihre Freundin… Alma… die Überreste können doch auch in Göberitz beigesetzt werden. Es gibt einen sehr schönen Friedhof in Göberitz und ich bin mir sicher, dass Pastor Schlösselmann einen Gottesdienst für die Verstorbene hält und überhaupt…" Innerlich hoffte Lisa, Rokko so von der Unsinnigkeit seiner Aktion zu überzeugen. „Ich werde Konrads Grab finden und sie da beisetzen. Warten Sie meinetwegen hier. Auf dem Rückweg hole ich Sie wieder ab." – „Gut", erwiderte Lisa trotzig. Ohne näher darüber nachzudenken, ließ sie sich auf einen umliegenden Baumstamm fallen. „Bis später", knurrte sie, wobei sie versuchte zu ignorieren, wie kalt es war und dass sie vermutlich sofort wieder aufstehen würde, wenn Rokko außer Sicht war. „Erkälten Sie sich nicht", stänkerte dieser teils grinsend, teils genervt von Lisas Verhalten.

Es war echt kalt in diesem Wald… und dunkel… Was war das für ein Geräusch? Lisa sprang auf. Nee, sie würde hier nicht sitzen bleiben! „Herr Kowalski!", rief sie Rokko hinterher. Weit konnte er ja nicht sein. „Herr Kowalski!", wiederholte sie, als Rokko nicht antwortete. Sie sah in die Richtung, in die Rokko verschwunden war. Ganz weit weg konnte sie eine Gestalt erkennen. „Herr Kowalski!", rief sie erneut so laut sie konnte. Erst dann begann sie in die Richtung zu rennen, in der sie Rokko vermutete.

„Herr Kowalski!", schrie Lisa immer wieder. Sie war schon recht erschöpft vom Rennen. „Was denn?", rief Rokko mit einem Mal zurück. Endlich hatte er Lisas Stimme gehört und sich umgedreht. Weit weg war sie nicht mehr, aber wenn er jetzt weitergehen würde, würde sie sich schrecklich aufregend. Also blieb er stehen. Lisa hastete immer noch durch den Wald. Sie übersprang einen Baumstumpf, blieb aber dummerweise mit dem Fuß daran hängen und fiel der Länge nach hin. Rokko unterdrückte ein schadenfrohes Lachen, zumal Lisa sehr schnell wieder aufstand. Wütend betrachtete sie den Baumstamm. „Nun los, spucken Sie den Kraftausdruck schon aus, dann können wir endlich weiter", ermutigte Rokko sie. „Eigentlich habe ich vielmehr darüber nachgedacht, ob es reicht, den Baumstumpf abzumahnen", knurrte sie. „Haben Sie sich wehgetan?", wollte Rokko unvermittelt wissen. „Von den seelischen Schmerzen, mich mal wieder bis auf die Knochen blamiert zu haben, geht es mir gut", erwiderte Lisa. „Dann ist ja gut. Ich glaube, da vorne ist die Lichtung. Da muss das Kowalski'sche Familiengrab sein oder gewesen sein. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist es in einem schlechten Zustand." – „Das wäre zu vermuten – immerhin liegt es mitten im Wald."

„Es könnte ein Grab sein", gab Lisa zu. „Es ist ganz sicher eines", widersprach Rokko euphorisch. „Sehen Sie doch, die Steine liegen im Oval, der größte an der Kopfseite. Das muss es sein." – „Stellt sich jetzt nur noch die Frage, wie Sie den Sarg da nun beisetzen wollen", dachte Lisa laut nach. „Klappspaten heißt das Zauberwort", grinste Rokko, wobei er das Werkzeug, das er bisher im Sarg aufbewahrt hatte, hervorzog. „So", fuhr er dann fort. Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Handspiegel aus der Jackentasche. „Alma, wir sind jetzt da. Ich habe den Platz gefunden, an dem dein Sohn beerdigt ist. Jetzt ist es nicht mehr lange, dann bist du auch beigesetzt – direkt neben deinem kleinen Konrad." – „Das ist sehr schön", antwortete Alma gerührt. „Ich bin dir sehr, sehr dankbar, Rokko."

„Deinen Abakus und deinen Kandelaber behalte ich", erklärte Rokko seiner Freundin, als er das Grab ausgehoben hatte. „Deinen Spiegel lasse ich dir, ja?" Alma nickte stumm auf ihrer Seite vom Spiegel. „Du hast so viel für mich getan", seufzte sie. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwierig sein würde, Abschied von dir zu nehmen." – „Ich auch nicht", gestand Rokko. „Du wirst mir sehr fehlen." – „Ich würde dir so gerne etwas zurückgeben", gab Alma zu. „Das musst du nicht. Es gibt da ja auch immer noch einen Wunsch, den ich dir nicht erfüllen konnte." Beinahe zärtlich strich Rokko über seinen Handspiegel. Mit einem Mal stand Alma in Lebensgröße vor ihm. Sie lächelte, als sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm. Rokko tat es ihr gleich, kurz bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte.

Nur zögerlich löste Rokko den Kuss. Er sah in ein erstauntes Paar blauer Augen. „Oh", seufzte er, als er nicht Alma, sondern Lisa erkannte. „Das war mein Geschenk an euch", kicherte eine fröhliche Stimme im Spiegel. „Mach das Beste draus."

In Gedanken war Rokko immer noch bei dem Grab, das er gemeinsam mit Lisa für Alma geschaffen hatte. Wortlos hatte Lisa lauter Steine gesucht und sie im Oval um das Grab gelegt, so dass es zu Konrads eigener Ruhestätte passte. Auch auf dem Rückweg zum Auto hatte sie nicht gesprochen. Langsam wurde es ungemütlich und die Fahrt nach Berlin konnte noch Stunden andauern. „Ähm… wegen eben… also wegen des Kusses", unterbrach Rokko daher stotternd die Stille. „Schon gut. Sie müssen es nicht erklären", winkte Lisa ab, die eigentlich viel lieber die Ruhe dazu genutzt hätte, ihr Gefühlschaos zu ordnen.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

„I'm walking on sunshine… o-ho… Like ice in the sunshine…", sang Rokko gut gelaunt. Er wusste, dass der Text so nicht korrekt war, aber das scherte ihn nicht. Ihm gefiel es und wenn er den Text einmal nicht kannte, dann improvisierte er einfach. So war zumindest schon eine beachtliche Menge Zeit gefüllt worden. Zeitgleich ließ Rokko sich heißes Wasser über den Kopf laufen. Wieso die Leute nur lieber badeten als zu duschen? Duschen war doch auch sehr schön… Ob Lisa wohl der Dusch- oder der Wannentyp war? Ach ja, Lisa… Sie war heute ja nicht in der Firma gewesen. Rokko seufzte – das hatte hoffentlich nichts mit ihm und seinem schrägen Verhalten während der letzten Tage zu tun… Gedanken verloren spülte Rokko sich Shampoo aus den Haaren. Er war aber auch seltsam drauf gewesen… aber nur wegen Alma und ihrem Schicksal. Er hatte doch einfach helfen müssen – auch wenn ihm vermutlich niemand diese Geschichte glauben würde…

„Gut siehst du aus", grinste Rokko sich zu, als er vor dem Spiegel stand und seine nassen Locken in Form kämmte. „Wenn sie dich verschmäht, dann ist ihr nicht zu helfen", munterte er sich selbst auf. Rokko zog das Handtuch von seinen Hüften und stieg in seine Schlafanzughose. Eigentlich war es viel zu früh, um schon einen Schlafanzug zu tragen, aber das störte ihn herzlich wenig. Er wollte sich vor den Fernseher lümmeln und das möglichst bequem. Seine Hand streckte sich nach der Pyjama-Jacke aus, als die Klingel Rokko zusammenfahren ließ. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken eilte Rokko zur Tür.

„Frau Plenske", freute er sich sichtlich über seinen Besuch. „Ähm… ich… ich… Offensichtlich komme ich ungelegen", stotterte Lisa verunsichert, während sie versuchte, Rokkos Oberkörper möglichst unauffällig zu mustern. „Das kommt darauf an, was Sie wollen", erwiderte Rokko amüsiert. „Wenn Sie zum Duschen hier sind, dann ist das ein denkbar ungünstiger Augenblick, denn das warme Wasser ist vorerst alle und der Boiler braucht eine Weile, bis wieder welches da ist." Rokko bemerkte, wie Lisa errötete und konnte sich einen weiteren Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Wenn Sie zum Essen hier sind, dann ist das auch kein guter Zeitpunkt – es ist nur noch ein steinharter Brotkanten da. Übernachten könnten Sie allerdings hier – ich hätte da noch ein herrenloses Schlafanzugoberteil anzubieten." Lediglich Rokkos freches Grinsen hielt Lisa davon ab, entrüstet aufzugeben. Sie versuchte vielmehr, dezent zu schnauben und setzte dann näselnd zu einer Antwort an: „Ich bin ja eigentlich hier, weil… naja… ich dachte, es wäre nett, wenn… Also…" Hilflos griff sie in ihre Tasche und holte eine Flasche hervor. „Ich dachte, es wäre nett, wenn wir zusammen anstoßen könnten… ein bisschen unterhalten… ganz locker und zwanglos…" Lisa atmete durch. „Ich habe auch…", griff sie erneut in ihre Tasche. „… weil ich ja nicht weiß, was Sie gerne trinken… und ob Sie überhaupt trinken", brachte sie eine weitere Flasche zum Vorschein. „… das hier mitgebracht." Rokko griff nach der Flasche. „Kindersekt mit Pfirsich-Geschmack. Frau Plenske, Frau Plenske", neckte er seine Chefin. „So wie Sie vor sich hin rotzen, wenn Sie mir den Ausdruck verzeihen, sollte ich Ihnen eher einen heißen Tee anbieten." – „Oder mich wenigstens hereinbitten", schmunzelte Lisa. „Das geht natürlich auch", grinste Rokko, wobei er einen Schritt beiseite machte und Lisa herein winkte.

„Ich ziehe mir dann nur mal etwas Anderes an, ja?", wandte Rokko sich an Lisa, nachdem er den Wasserkocher in Gang gebracht hatte. „Ich will ja schließlich nicht daran schuld sein, wenn Ihre neue Gesichtsfarbe von dauerhafter Natur ist", grinste er sie an. „Wenn es hier plopp macht, können Sie sich das heißte Wasser in eine Tasse gießen – vorzugsweise die, in die ich schon einen Teebeutel getan habe. Sie dürfen aber auch gerne eine andere nehmen, dann ist hinterher aber nur heißes Wasser drin." – „Ich kann Teekochen", versicherte Lisa schmunzelnd. „Gut. Und wenn ich zurück bin, köpfen wir den Kindersekt, okay?"

„Sie haben sich ja ziemlich erkältet", stellte Rokko fest, als er aus seinem Schlafzimmer zurückkam. „Na, jetzt bin ich wieder vorzeigbar, oder?", fragte er Lisa und drehte sich süffisant um sich selbst. „Ähm… ja", gestand Lisa. „Wobei die Farbe des Schlafanzuges Ihnen irgendwie geschmeichelt hat." – „So so", grinste Rokko. „Ich hatte ja nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie sich sonderlich für die Hose interessiert hätten. Schmeckt Ihnen der Tee?", wechselte Rokko abrupt das Thema. „Ja, tut er", entgegnete Lisa dankbar dafür, nicht mit Rokkos Eingangskommentar zurückzubleiben. „Wollen Sie eine Decke?", erkundigte Rokko sich. „Ähm… nein", antwortete Lisa zurückhaltend. „Also…", begann Rokko. „… ich finde ja nichts schöner, als mich in eine Decke gemummelt vor den Fernseher zu lümmeln." Um zu unterstreichen, was er meinte, wickelte Rokko sich betont auffällig in eine Decke. „Sicher, dass Sie keine wollen?", fragte er Lisa erneut. „Nein… also… ja… also… doch, ich hätte gerne eine Decke. Sie haben Recht, ich habe mich ziemlich erkältet… bei... bei unserem… was auch immer das war im Wald bei Danzig. Jetzt geht es aber schon, heute früh habe ich mich viel schlechter gefühlt. Darum war ich auch nicht in der Firma." – „Und was hat dafür gesorgt, dass es Ihnen so schnell besser ging? Globuli? Die Chemiekeule?" – „Schlaf und eine große, große Menge Hühnersuppe made by Mama." – „Das klingt ja mal lecker." – „War es auch – die ersten zwei Teller zumindest", lachte Lisa. „Danach hatte ich nur noch ein Fluchtbedürfnis…" – „Und da treibt es Sie zu mir – sehr schmeichelhaft", konterte Rokko, wobei er versuchte, seine Enttäuschung über diese Offenbarung zu überspielen. „Ist es auch", kicherte Lisa. „Es ist sogar eine Ehre. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich keine Freunde und Bekannte, zu denen ich hätte gehen können." – „Und warum dann ausgerechnet ich?", wurde Rokko plötzlich sehr ernst. „Ich dachte, wir könnten mal in Ruhe reden… über… über unseren Ausflug nach Danzig und was da geschehen ist." – „Sie meinen den Kuss?", vergewisserte Rokko sich, dass Lisa über das gleiche Thema sprechen wollte wie er. „Ja, unter anderem auch über den Kuss", errötete Lisa.

„Und das alles haben Sie recherchiert?", staunte Lisa. Gemeinsam saß sie mit Rokko auf dessen Sofa. Inzwischen war sie nicht mehr so angespannt und schaffte es sogar, völlig auszublenden, dass sie bei ihrem Kollegen auf dem Sofa saß… nein… vielmehr lümmelte, Tee trank, lachte und vor allem staunte über das, was er über ihr Erbe und ihre Vorfahren herausgefunden hatte. „Wow, ich bin wirklich beeindruckt", fügte sie anerkennend hinzu. „Ich war so fasziniert von dieser Geschichte und ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören, bis das Rätsel gelöst war", entgegnete Rokko. „Wegen Ihrer Freundin Alma?", hakte Lisa nach. „Mal ganz ehrlich, Herr Kowalski…", wurde Lisa dann ernst. „… Erscheinungen wie Frauen in Spiegeln, die gibt's doch gar nicht." – „Nicht?", hakte Rokko gespielt enttäuscht nach. „N-ne-nein", versuchte Lisa, Rokko nicht allzu sehr zu enttäuschen. „Die gibt es nicht." – „Ich habe Alma gesehen", widersprach Rokko amüsiert, um zu sehen, wohin das Gespräch führen würde. „Aber doch nur in Ihrer Phantasie", suggerierte Lisa ihm. „Nur in meiner Phantasie", echote Rokko übertrieben bestürzt. „Das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit", stimmte er Lisa zu, weil ihm schon bewusst war, dass sie ihm die Geschichte um Alma und ihren Spiegel niemals glauben würde. Da sie genau merkte, dass alles, was Rokko sagte, mit einem Augenzwinker geschah, schluckte Lisa. Sie wollte doch nur, dass er verstand, wie sehr er sich in all das verrannt hatte. Dinge zu sehen, die nicht rational erklärbar waren, war für sie definitiv ein Grund, Rokko helfen zu wollen. „Dann ist dieser Kuss auch nicht passiert?", wagte Rokko einen Vorstoß. „Ich meine, weil Alma doch Ihren Körper genutzt hat, um mich zu küssen." – „Ähm…", seufzte Lisa. Wie sollte sie denn jetzt nur dagegen argumentieren? „Es gibt keine Geister und von daher können die auch nicht in die Körper von irgendwelchen Leuten fahren." – „Das heißt dann also, dass wir uns nicht geküsst haben", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Uff", seufzte Lisa. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir dieses Gespräch irgendwie anders führen könnten." – „Wieso?", hakte Rokko nach. „Weil… weil… weil… nun ja…", stotterte Lisa. „Wenn Sie versuchen, mir zu sagen, dass der Kuss für Sie bedeutungslos war, dann sagen Sie es gerade raus. Ich bin erwachsen und kann damit ganz sicher irgendwie umgehen. Womit ich nicht umgehen kann, ist dieser Ententanz um das Thema herum." – „Es ist ja nur…", setzte Lisa dazu an, sich zu verteidigen. „Ich verstehe es nicht." – „Was verstehen Sie nicht?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. „Na der Kuss. Wieso haben Sie mich geküsst? Ausgerechnet ich?" – „So wie ich es in Erinnerung habe, war das eine ziemlich reziproke Sache – so wie Sie mitgemacht haben", grinste Rokko. „Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht", erinnerte Lisa ihn. „Ach ja, Sie wollten ja wissen, warum ausgerechnet Sie. Tja, der offensichtlichste Grund ist wohl, dass sonst niemand da war", grinste Rokko. „Man kann mit Ihnen wirklich kein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen", stöhnte Lisa genervt. „Doch, kann man. Man muss nur wissen, wie", neckte Rokko sie ein letztes Mal. „Um ehrlich zu sein: Es hat weder etwas damit zu tun, dass Sie Almas Nachfahrin sind noch mit diesem Erbe… Ich mochte Sie einfach schon immer. Wissen Sie noch, als ich zu Kerima kam und Sie sich zu mir gesetzt haben?" – „Erinnern Sie mich doch bitte nicht daran", errötete Lisa. „Ich fand es sehr charmant, dass Sie mich verwechselt haben. Es war richtig lieb von Ihnen, dass Sie mich für das Vorstellungsgespräch aufbauen wollten." – „Nur, dass Sie das nicht gebraucht haben", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Sicher… wobei… Wissen Sie, viele meiner früheren Arbeitgeber hatten diese Mauer um sich, eine Art Panzer, hinter den man nie sehen konnte. Ich war froh, dass Sie mir diese Seite von sich gezeigt haben. Dass Sie nie diese Art von Panzer aufbauen würden, konnte ich da ja noch nicht wissen. Es hat Ihnen so ähnlich gesehen, als Sie mit mir über meine vermeintliche Homosexualität reden wollten und gleichzeitig hat es mich überrascht. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Es hat mich einfach nur in einem bestärkt: Ich mochte Sie." – „Sie mochten mich? Tun Sie das jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte Lisa mit gedämpfter Stimme. Rokko rutschte etwas näher an die junge Frau heran. „Nein", flüsterte er. „Nein?", hakte Lisa nach. „Nein", bestätigte Rokko. „Ich… ich habe mich in Sie verliebt." Lisa schnappte erstaunt nach Luft. „Ehrlich?" – „Ja, ehrlich. Großes kowalski'sches Geisterseher-Ehrenwort", grinste er sie an. „Und Sie?", setzte er alles auf eine Karte. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht", gestand Lisa. „Und auf der Rückfahrt von Danzig auch." – „Und? Zu welchem Schluss sind Sie gekommen?" – „Dass ich mir wünsche, dass du mich endlich Lisa nennst." Rokko lächelte. „Gerne, Lisa. Noch etwas?", blitzte Hoffnung in seinen Augen auf. „Ähm…", rückte Lisa noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran. „Ich bin in diesen Sachen eher langsam", erklärte sie ihm verschüchtert. „Ja?" – „Ja", bestätigte sie. „Das macht mir nichts", versicherte Rokko. „Nicht?", lächelte Lisa. „Nein. Ich kann sehr geduldig aber auch hartnäckig sein, wenn mir etwas am Herzen liegt." – „Das habe ich gemerkt", schmunzelte Lisa, wobei sie an die Fahrt nach Danzig und alles, was dem voranging, dachte. Statt etwas zu erwidern legte Rokko seine Hand auf Lisas Wange. Vorsichtig zog er Lisas Gesicht an sein. „Nicht", bat Lisa ihn. „Was ist?", fragte Rokko unangenehm überrascht. „Glaub mir, ich würde jetzt nichts lieber tun. Ich will aber auch nicht, dass du dich bei mir ansteckst", erinnerte Lisa Rokko an ihre Erkältung. „Ich habe eine sehr, sehr robuste Gesundheit", schmunzelte Rokko. „Ganz ehrlich und wirklich und überhaupt… es halten mich jetzt keine zehn Pferde davon ab, dich zu küssen."

„Warte, warte", schob Lisa Rokko atemlos von sich. „Was ist?", wollte dieser wissen. „Ich kriege keine Luft mehr. Ich muss erstmal schnauben", erklärte sie verschämt. „Dir geht erst jetzt die Luft aus?", staunte Rokko amüsiert mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Du solltest dich als Tiefseetaucherin versuchen." Rokko rückte ein Stück beiseite, um Lisa die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich aufzusetzen. „Bleibst du heute Nacht eigentlich hier?", wollte er dann unvermittelt wissen. „Ähm…", zögerte Lisa. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe morgen früh einen Termin mit dem Architekten und… also… ich…" – „Mal abgesehen von dem ganz banalen Grund, dass für dich wohl kaum noch eine Bahn fahren dürfte: Bist du gar nicht müde? Also ich bin total müde." Rokko gähnte betont, um Lisa zu zeigen, was er meinte. „Ich… ich bin auch müde", lächelte sie, als sie verstand. „Dann ist ja alles klar. Ich hole dir mal einen Schlafanzug. Irgendwo habe ich auch einen schrecklich kratzigen Pullover – selbstgestrickt von meiner Oma, sehr warm." – „Und kratzig – sagtest du doch, oder?" – „Ja… tja, Perfektion ist eben so eine Sache", grinste Rokko frech.

Ein tiefes Grunzen ließ Rokko aus seinem Schlaf schrecken. Er sah neben sich und erkannte, dass Lisa sich auf den Rücken gedreht hatte – so konnte sie ja nicht richtig atmen! Vorsichtig versuchte er, sie dazu zu bringen, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, ohne dabei aufzuwachen. Jetzt ein Glas Wasser, das wäre toll, schoss es Rokko durch den Kopf, als ihm dieses Unterfangen gelungen war – nicht, dass das nun anstrengend gewesen wäre, er hatte vielmehr einfach so Durst. Er stand auf und tapste hinaus in die Küche. Bäh, da stand ja noch das Geschirr der letzten Tage. Dem würde er sich morgen annehmen. Im Moment genügte ja schließlich sein Zahnputzbecher.

Rokko nahm einen großen Schluck direkt aus besagtem Becher. Das tat gut, fand er zumindest. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb an Lisas Zahnbürste hängen. Es war schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass es zweite Zahnbürste dort gestanden hatte. Rokko grinste vor sich hin – das war ein angenehm überraschender Abend gewesen. „Bist du glücklich?", fragte ihn jemand. Rokko sah auf und erkannte Alma im Badezimmerspiegel. „Hey, was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht ewig ruhen oder so?" – „Bist du glücklich?", wiederholte Alma mit Nachdruck. „Ja, das bin ich", gab Rokko offen zu. „Lisa und ich, wir sind jetzt ein Paar." – „Das freut mich. Bist du auch lieb zu ihr?" – „Ja", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je so eine schöne Knutscherei erlebt zu haben." – „Was ist eine Knutscherei?", wollte Alma wissen. „Das ist, wenn man sich ganz viel küsst." – „Oh ja, küssen mit dir ist schön", lächelte die Adlige verschämt. „Wen hast du denn da auf dem Arm, Alma?", wollte Rokko mit Blick auf das Baby in deren Armen wissen. „Das ist meine Ururenkelin, Dorothea. Die kam tot zur Welt. Deshalb kümmere ich mich hier um sie." – „Das ist schön. Das freut mich für sie… und für dich auch. Sind sie alle da? Deine Familie und deine Freunde, meine ich?" – „Ja, das sind sie." – „Hieronymus und Ricardo auch?" – „Nein, aber Mireille ist hier. Sie sagte, dass sie Hieronymus zu Lebzeiten nicht wiedergesehen hat. Er hat sich nach der schicksalhaften Nacht in Göberitz nach Dresden geflüchtet und hat dort eine eigene Familie gegründet. Erst viele Generationen später sind seine Nachfahren nach Berlin zurückgekehrt." – „Verstehe." – „Rokko, was wird denn nun aus meinem Elternhaus?" – „Es wird zu einer Museumsschule umgebaut. Das ist dann für die Projekttage. Die Kinder gehen da für einen Tag oder eine Woche hin und erleben, wie Schule früher war – zu deiner Zeit, zur Kaiserzeit, zur Kriegszeit. Das hängt davon ab, was gerade in den Lehrplan passt und wie die Lehrer sich engagieren. Lisa hat mir erzählt, dass das Architektenbüro ihr morgen die Pläne unterbreitet… für die Umbauarbeiten, weißt du." – „Das freut mich sehr. Es würde mich noch mehr freuen, wenn du und die Kaiserin dort einziehen würdet." – „Das habe ich Lisa auch gefragt – also, ob sie nicht einziehen will oder wenigstens ein paar Zimmer für sich reservieren will. Will sie aber nicht. Sie meint, der richtige Moment, bei ihren Eltern auszuziehen würde schon noch kommen. Außerdem wäre ihr das Gutshaus eh zu groß – so ganz alleine." – „Aber wenn ihr einmal Kinder habt?" – „Alma, wir sind doch gerade erst zusammengekommen. Das mit den Kindern hat noch jede Menge Zeit." – „Dann könnt ihr immer noch ins Gutshaus ziehen", entgegnete Alma. „Darüber werde ich mich dann freuen können." – „Ja, darüber wirst du dich dann freuen können – wenn es soweit ist", mahnte Rokko seine Freundin schmunzelnd. „Dann ist das jetzt wohl der endgültige Abschied?", seufzte er dann. „Ich denke schon, ja. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch einmal hierher kommen kann, um mit dir zu sprechen. Ich wünsche dir und der Kaiserin alles, alles Gute für die Zukunft." – „Danke. Und jetzt mach, dass du zu deinen Lieben zurückgehst – Lisa glaubt sonst noch, ich hätte einen an der Klatsche." – „Bitte?" – „Ist nicht so wichtig. Mach's gut, Alma."

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lisa verschlafen, als Rokko zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam. „Ja ja, schlaf ruhig weiter. Ich war nur schnell im Bad." – „Aha", gähnte Lisa, während Rokko zurück ins Bett kletterte, nur um auch gleich seinen Arm um sie zu legen. „Einen schönen Gruß von Alma", grinste er ins Dunkel. „Sie ist also kein Geist, sondern eine Traumgestalt", erwiderte Lisa verschlafen. „Du hast den Spiegel mit beerdigt, sonst vergessen?" – „Richtig, dann kann sie also nie wieder auftauchen", dachte Rokko laut nach. „Siehst du", bestätigte Lisa. „Eigentlich sehe ich gar nichts. Es ist stockfinster hier", kicherte Rokko. „Und das ist auch gut so. Das bedeutet nämlich noch viel Schlaf", gluckste Lisa fröhlich. „Na dann will ich dich nicht länger davon abhalten. Schlaf gut, Süße." – „Ja, du auch."


End file.
